Strike of New Life
by VtheCheshireMao
Summary: The new girl, Virginia, is a strange girl with a bad past. After ending up in the hospital, she is forced to pay off a debt to Kyoya by working for the Host Club. Will the hosts be able to help her get over her past, or will they just make it worse?
1. Chapter 1 Strike One

Hiii! :D So, not my first story, but my first one that I'm putting up. First chapters really short, but bare with me on this. I already have maybe 4 or 5 chapters, much longer than this. Tell me what you think. J ß That comes out as an actual smiley face on my document :P  
>Oh, wow I'm bored… Anywayyyy ONTO THE STORY<p>

**Disclaimer- **Don't own OHSHC.. If only  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

**Chapter 1**

I have no idea how I got here.

Or where _here _is for that matter. Last thing I remember is that I was running around my new school, Ouran Academy, the over done school for rich kids, when it started to rain.

Normally, I don't mind storms, and this was no exception. I love the cool air and the wind; the rain dropping on my head and down my face. I especially like the sounds of thunder and watching lightning. They amaze me. I usually go out during storms, if they aren't terrible. They help to clear my head.

I'd just moved to Japan, leaving all of my friends behind, back in America. I hated New York. I've always wanted to leave, but not now. Not in the middle of high school. Not while my friends are all still there.

I feel so alone here.

Deep in thought, I didn't even realize anything going on around me, so it came as a complete shock when the next flash of lightning hit. Maybe I'd have felt something had I not just completely blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2 Storm

I didn't put any information on the top of my last chapter and I didn't even realize until I posted it…. Oh well… I'll make sure it's on the next posts… maybe… I'll be posting as much as possible, hopefully every day. If not, well then, I'll get around to it sometime. I don't even know where this story is going :D

**Disclaimer-** Don't own OHSHC …sadly ):

**Chapter 2**

At the far end of a hallway is a door. A group of girls, all in bright, puffy dresses stand outside, waiting. As the doors open to Music Room3, a great mess of rose petals fly out, scattering as all the girls push in, screeching in delight to see the seven young hosts, all dressed in their school attire, for once.

The tall blonde, Tamaki, approaches the girls, taking one dark haired girls hand and placing a soft kiss above the knuckle, holding it close to him before speaking. "Hello, princesses," with a bright smile.

All around the music room, something is going on. A few girls are crowding Tamaki, dazzled by his presence(more so than Edward Cullen by the sun). At a separate table, covered with hundreds of cakes, sit's a short blonde boy holding a pink bunny, smiling like a small child. Seated next to him is a tall, dark haired boy, solemn face, watching the smaller boy.

Two red head, identical boys are practically on top of each other while staring into the others eyes as one caresses the others face. All of the surrounding girls continue to squeak and screech, enjoying the show, probably more so than they should.

One brown haired boy sits drinking tea with a few girls. Across the room, alone, is a dark haired boy with glasses, carefully scanning the room while writing furiously in his book.

As the guests leave for the day, the hosts all gather around the room to discuss new ideas and plans.

A low rumble sound in the distance and a small flash lights the sky outside one window. The brown haired boy, Haruhi, suddenly jumps from the couch, only to curl up on the floor nearest the couch as another strike of lightning hits.

Tamaki runs to him, hugging him tight to his chest as the twins run to block the windows. At doing this, another bolt hits, landing right no the ground outside the school. The boys eyes follow, landing on a figure now lying, sprawled out on the grass below. Their eyes widen, both speaking at the same time, "Hey, boss!" Everyone looks up at the two, aside from the one cowering on the ground.

"Someone's down there!" one says.

"I think they're hurt!" the other.

Almost everyone rushes to the window, looking down to where the twins has pointed. The glasses boy, Kyoya, pulls out a cell phone and speaks hurriedly into the phone while Tamaki, the twins, the short blonde and tall dark one run out of the room.

Tamaki stays with Haruhi, Kyoya staring out of the window with his phone pressed to his ear.

"Oh, what a delightful afternoon," Kyoya states, darkly, sarcasm leaking off of every word.


	3. Chapter 3 New Knowledge

**Blah, Blah, Blah. Nothing to say here. Ladeedadeeda.**

So I would have had this up a few hours ago, but I went job hunting right from school and just got home. Head hurts, feet hurt, and I'm freezing. Walking the past 2 hours and no one is hiring Dx I need a job D:  
>Anyway, I'm tired and feel terrible, but I would have felt weird NOT putting this up, since I have a lot more and I want it ALL up NOW :D But I wont do that... haha<p>

Anywhooooo *cough cough* Please read and enjoy :) 

**Disclaimer- **Don't own.. As much as I wish that weren't true….

**Chapter 3**

Everything's so… white! Where am I? And where'd that rain go? I swear it was pouring just a moment ago.

All I hear is this annoying beeping noise. I don't understand this, _at all. _

I can't feel anything. I can't see anything. I don't even know if _I'm _here. I can't look down to check if my body's here and since nothing is blocking my sight, I mustn't have a head..? If that makes sense… No, none at all.

"Out of body experience," a low voice sounds behind me. Where is _behind.._?

A dark figure appears, somewhat… fuzzy. It's a blue fuz. Almost like the figure is surrounded by it. The figure seems to be a woman, with long, red hair. She almost reminds me of my mom.

"If that is what you would call it, I mean." She chuckles, a soft laugh. Her voice is kind and sweet.

"Who are you?" It slipped out. I'm not sure how, though, as I can't seem to tell is I even have a mouth.

"Ah, I am an… angel, I suppose. Something of the like. I watch over you. I am one of many angels. Everyone has their own personal angel that looks over them. We watch to make sure you are happy and living up to your talents and the such. Who tries and who doesn't."

"So, you are _my _angel?"

"Yes. I've watched you since the day you were born. You've had a tough past. You will find your potential soon enough. A lot of your past choices have led you to this. You've been given a second chance, to change your path. Use it. Find yourself. Find your new life."

"…ok…?" Even I can tell how unsure I sound.

The woman smiles, moving slightly closer. "You have questions."

"Well, of course I have questions! I can't even tell if I have a body, or what I look like, for that matter, And where am I? How did I get here?"

"Many questions, I see." She chuckles. "Calm down. All will be answered. As I said, out of body. This is your spirit world, you might say. So, you would be in some form of spirit, according to who you are. You look like how you would in your own eyes. And the glow, as you have noticed, relates to how you are while you were alive."

Well, that was shocking.

"Were? So, I'm not alive anymore?" "No, no. You are, just not at this moment. When you return to your body, you will be. And, yes, you will remember all of this. We can both agree it would be quite a waste of time if you didn't, yes?"

"Well.. Yeah." I let out a slight laugh. "What do the colors mean, again?"

"It depends. You've always wanted to be an artist, so you should know how many millions of colors there are. Mine, which is a lighter shade of blue, shows compassion and love."

"I thought love was pink.."

"Everyone always does… Anyway, other questions?"

"What color am I, then? Do I have a color?"

"Uh.. Yes.. You have a color." The smile faded, slightly. She seemed to be a bit uncomfortable. "It's mostly black. You see, it used to be yellow and other bright colors when you were younger. But, as you grew older and started getting into more trouble, it darkened. The childish colors are still there, but it's dark. Almost fully black."

"Oh…"

She went from looking almost frightened, eyes wide, to sorrow.

"That's kind of cool." Back to scared.

"Anything else before you go back?"

"Hmm.." Thinking for a moment, it comes to me. "You never answered my questions. How did I get here?"

"Oh," she laughed. "While you were walking around, you were struck by lightning. I had you black out once it hit, so you wouldn't be in as much pain."

"Oh… Thanks.. Wait, I survive getting struck by lightning? … Sick!" The Angel gives me a strange look which I take to mean, '_You are absolutely insane'. _That's fine. I accept that.

"Hey, one more thing!"

She let out a sign. "Yes?"

"I feel like there's more to me. Like, something… special. Some people have powers or something. What about me? My eyes just change color. That's it. Nothing cool. Probably other people's do too."

Another sigh came with a light, caring smile. "Maybe. You never know. Lightning is known to do things to people." With a grin, she was gone.

And so was I.

**I realize the past few chapters are really short. This one is too. I'm trying to make them longer but I cant tell how long it is when I'm writing, since I'm handwriting it in a notebook**_(Normally during school :P)_ **and what I hand write could be 3 pages long and still not that long when typed. Promise there will be longer chapters in the future. I haven't typed anything else yet, but I have a lot of it.**

**(To whom this might concern_(heheh my dad said that) , _I promise my later chapters are MUCH longer... I already wrote a lot I just haven't typed it all yet. I promise you, there will be long chapters)  
>Now, on with the... Story! YAY :DD! *explodes* <strong>

**I'll try to update every day, if not, then every _other _day. **

**ANYWAY, review, comment, whatever. Thanks :) **

**Review and you get a virtual cake **_(from Honey-Sempai's secret stash :P) **Not you Linzy. Baka xP**_


	4. Chapter 4 New Kid

**So I was going to post this a few hours ago, since I came home from school early. _Only because I got bored of school so I told the nurse my anxiety attack from this morning was coming back and I had a headache so I called my dad and told him to come get me xP_ Apparently, just so long as you _act _like you have anxiety, you can get out of class... **_Not that I was acting, of course..._

**_ANYWAY... READ!_**

**Disclaimer- **_If I owned OHSHC, I wouldn't be writing this, now would I? hah_

**Chapter 4- New Kid**

It's suddenly so loud. What's going on? Why is it so hot? Ugh… I feel gross. My head's pounding. Something's burning. Do I smell bacon?

So many voices.

I open my eyes, squinting in he bright light. Maybe that's why it's so hot.. Looking down, I actually see my body.

_Awesome! I'm back!_

Shifting my body the slightest bit, a small creaking sound can be heard and everything goes silent. A light, beeping sound is all that can be heard.

I look to my side, seeing seven boys sitting at the one corner of the room. Looking around, I can see it's a hospital room as all of the large machines, humming sounds, the beeps, and the curtain on the opposite side of the room.

A cough from one boy brings my head back to them. I recognize them as the Host Club at Ouran Academy. They're all in their uniforms and I'd heard about them from some girl.

The dark haired boy with glasses stood and walked towards me. I lifted myself up to a sitting position on the bed, a needle pulling in my arm as I did.

"Hello. Virginia, was it?" His fake smile irks me. It's that smile he is known to use while hosting. I nod my head, as much as I can without hurting it more. "How are you feeling?"

"Terrible." I put on my fakest smile, letting the bitterness shine through. "Although, seeing as I've been struck by lightning, I feel quite amazing," I add, only partially sarcastic.

He rolls his eyes, smile dropping as he turns to the others. The tall blonde jumps from his seat and runs to my side, taking hold of my hand_(the one _not _hooked up to anything)_. "Princess!" his high, screeching voice rings in my mind. "You scared us! Are you feeling alright? Do you need anything?" He was practically screaming.

Yanking my hand away, I squeeze my eyes shut and press my now freed hand to my temple. "Would you please shut up? I said I feel fine. But my head hurts and it would be awfully helpful if you would stop yelling in my ear." He shrunk back, obviously offended. "And don't call me princess," I hiss.

He went to the farthest corner and cowered, the two red headed twins snickering in their seats.

I collapsed back onto my pillow, releasing a sigh. I know I'm being a jerk. I cant help it. Normally, I keep all of the insults in my head, but I'm in a bitter mood. For one thing, my head hurts and that idiot is annoying me. He's one of those people I always avoided back home. Hyper people. I stuck with the quiet people, usually older and darker, the reason I'm in this mess. Also, I've just destroyed my run at never going to the hospital. I'm always getting hurt, I just don't go.

Looking back at the group, they're all staring at me. Awkward. I look away, chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Two voices say together. I look up to see the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, standing over me.

"Nothing." I laugh again. I cant help it. "Nothing at all, really."

They exchange looks before shrugging together and turning back to me. "Who are you, anyway?"

"I'm Virginia-"

"She's a new student, from America. Transferred here two weeks ago with her father. Just started at Ouran Academy earlier this week. Not… terribly poor, seeing as how she was able to get _in _this school, but not all that rich, either. Her fa-"

"Enough information, thank you!" To say I wasn't shocked would be a full out lie. I was horrified. _What else does he know? _

Kyoya smirked, pushing his glasses up with his middle finger, causing a flash of light to hide his eyes.

This guy gives me a bad feeling.

"America? Where in?" The twins speak, once again, pulling my mind away from the other boy.

"New York," I say, cautiously.

"Ooh!" They look amazed. "Well, this is the Host Club. Over there is Honey, Mori and Haruhi." The small blonde, Honey, is bouncing in his seat, holding a pink bunny doll and smiling at me while the other two just nod. "Over there in that corner is Tamaki. The know-it-all is Kyoya." Before they could say more, I cut them off.

"And you are Hikaru," I point to the one on the right, "So, you're Kaoru," I continue, turning to the one on the left.

Their eyes widen, clearly in shock. A few other people are amazed too, but I ignore it.

"How did-" Hikaru starts.

"-You know?" Kaoru finishes.

"I know things." I glance at Kyoya, smirking into his black notebook.

**I have more entertaining chapters later /: This one I don't like that much, as nothing really happens and it is absolutely incredibly boring...  
>I'm working on one section of the story right now and it came out really long and in many different chapters aha It's fun. You'll see :P <strong>

**Alright, comment, review, etc etc. and I'll give you... um... cake filled with money :D** _stolen from Kyoya and Hunny Shh dont tell_


	5. Chapter 5 Dog

**Thank you for the.. well one review for the last chapter aha I kept checking back on this site all yesterday and today and for a while I thought it was dead. Wasn't even going to post this today since I was too busy sleeping and watching Sesame Street :P But I decided I should..**

_**Oh and CureWhite3616- At some point in the story, I might mention that Haruhi is a girl.. Might... If I feel the need to put it in..**_  
><em><strong>And I didn't even think about Haruhi's dad when I was writing it :P I was kind of just taking descriptions from random people in my life. I couldn't think of who the "Angel" could possibly be so I just put whatever<strong>_  
><em><strong>I felt Someone had to say it.. There will most likely be a lot of Tamaki bashing in this, mainly bwecause it's fun.. but it's also extremely easy.<strong>_

_**Disclaimer- I wish I owned OHSHC... But I don't, or this note woudn't be here**_

**Chapter 5- Dog**

"Excuse me, Miss. You have visitors."

I nodded, a smile on my face. Of course, it wasn't a real smile, but I didn't want to be mean. I did feel bad. But I do wish I'd rejected the visitors.

From what I'd been told, I was knocked out for only a few hours. I had some minor burns on my arms and back and the such. I needed to stay and rest, have some tests done. If all goes well, I'll be out by tomorrow night. Until then, I have to sit here with doctors poking me and asking questions.

I suppose it was a relief to see the Hitachiin twins running in, laughing and joking. I was almost happy. That is, until I saw the idiot blonde trailing in behind.

"Hey," I mutter, realizing how terrible my headache really is. It feels like my brain is rocking around my head.

"Hello," they say in unison.

"You know how creepy that is, right?" I stare up at them.

The same, evil grin appears on both faces as their arms work their way around the others shoulder, heads bobbing.

_How did I end up in _this_ group again? Somehow, I always end up in an already made group of close friends, all older than myself, with the evil and creepily funny people. I was _supposed_ to stay _away_ from these types of people when I moved here. Not go _looking_ for them. They always find me. They are all exactly like my old group._

I must have zoned out again, because two hands are now waving in front of my face. My head snaps up, eyes staring between the twins.

"And you call us scary…" Hikaru murmurs.

I can tell, without seeing, that my eyes are changing. Whenever I'm in a mood, they change. The twins only proved that.

Staring at my eyes, theirs widen. Kaoru opens his mouth to speak as the door slides open. I turn to see Kyoya in a black dress shirt and black jeans, pressing his glasses up as he walks, watching the twins. I look back at them, them still staring intently at my face.

"I thought you said she had brown eyes, Kyoya," Kaoru says, looking back at the new entrant.

"So it says on her file." One black eyebrow raised as he walks over. "Why?"

Hikaru's turn. "Her eyes are green."

"It would seem so. That's strange.." He leaned in. If it wasn't awkward before, it is now, ten times more than usual. His face is only inches from mine.

_Let's see how freaked out I can make them, shall I? _My eyes narrow as I try to steady my heart rate and breathing, the color in my eyes changing to a dark brown, if I remember correctly.

The three boys retreat, eyes widening. Yeah, I was right. My smile brightens, heart rate back to normal. I breathe in deeply, laughing as I can tell my eyes change back to my original light brown.

"How do you do that?" Tamaki suddenly appears next to them, eyes almost popping out of the sockets.

"I wouldn't know." I grin. "It just happens. The file says brown because they didn't start changing until recently."

"Odd…" Kyoya mutters, writing furiously in his notebook once more. "Anyway, I have something to discuss with Virginia." He wants to call me by my last name but I refused, last time, to answer.

Now I had to raise a brow at that, confused. _What is there to discuss?_

The twins each grab one arm of the for-once-silent blonde and drag him out. The moment the door clicks shut, I look up at the only other figure in the room. He was staring at me, the light flashing across his glasses as he pushes them up on his nose.

"You wanted something?" I ask, looking towards the door, as if I can get my answer there. _Why was he so quiet?_

"He's afraid of you, you know." There was humor in his voice.

"Really?" Why does fear make me happy? I would probably be jumping with joy if I was allowed to get up.

A low chuckle seemed to escape his throat, the familiar smirk showing on his face. "You're shocked?"

"Only a little. Most people are scared of me back in New York. But that's not because of how I act…" Looking down, I frown slightly, remembering my old life. Shaking it aside, I look back up. "Anyway, you wanted to speak with me?"

His eyes were swimming with different emotions. It was amazing, especially from him. He must have noticed me staring because he pushed up his glasses, the glare blocking his eyes.

"Your hospital bill. I've looked into it. You cant possibly pay for it."

"That's why I never went to the hospital," I mumble, almost pissed now.

"I've taken care of it."

My head shot up, eyes wide. What's he talking about?

His smirk grew. "Yes, it's taken care of. But," God, I hate that word. "You will have to repay me."

"What do you-"

He held up a hand, telling me to stop. "You're going to work it off. You are now in debt to me and, seeing as how you go to school with us, you will work it off as the Host Club Dog."

…

_**Dog?**_

_**Review, pleaseeeeee and I will actually put effort into writing again.. Soon as I stop the writers block.. It's hard to think when Barney wont shut up _**_

_**Insane writers block writing Kyoya's part in a later chapter.. Might type the rest later.. This story is going to fast so I have to.. stretch it out a lot.. Which means I'm destroying any chance of "**romance" __**and making everything awkward for everyone :D**_

_****_Ok well, I'm going for a walk to hopefully think of new ideas. I shall be back... tomorrow? _That's quite a long time, is it not? _


	6. Chapter 6 Released

**To start this off on a random note, my brother just changed the channel to the ending scene of Nightmare Before Christmas, when Jack Skelington and Sally are singing and meeting on the hill. Is it just me, or does anyone else think Jack looks like someone from a manga/anime? I was thinking either Kyoya from OHSHC or Sebastian from Black Butler. _Hmm..._**

** Disclaimer- Don't own OHSHC blahblahblah Quite obvious to everyone on this site hah**

**Chapter 6- Released**

I get out of the hospital today. Everyone's saying I'm being '_released', _but that sounds like I'm in prison or an asylum or something. A nurse brought in my clothes not too long ago and left so I could have my privacy.

I'm not all that shocked how much I missed my jeans and t-shirt, seeing as how I only wore them my whole life. (_Please, enjoy my sarcasm)_.

I slip on my black skinny jeans, zippers all down the legs, and pull on my skin tight, grey t-shirt. I didn't go all out that day, seeing as I was running late and forgot most of my things. My heavy black sweatshirt feels like home, pulling it securely around my shoulders while pulling on black vans sneakers and my belt.

A knock on the door breaks my train of thought, _whatever train that was, _followed by a nurse poking her head in and smiling. Your papers are all filled out and a car awaits you outside.

Car? Who would… Dad, maybe? …No…Who..?

"Thanks you," I smile back. I collect the few belongings I have with me and practically run out. Standing at the door of the elegant building is Kyoya, my new "leader". Ugh. He smirks at me as I walk over.

"I shall be escorting you home." No offer. Just orders.

"Hmm.. As _nice _as that sounds, I think I'll just walk home." I try to pass before he blocked my way.

"You don't know your way around. I will be giving you a ride."

"I would find my way.. And the fresh air would do me good after this suffocating place." I turn the other way but he grabs my wrist and holds me in place.

"It's raining." He obviously is getting quite annoyed.

"All the better. I love rain." My small pout switches to a bright, real smile; the first in many weeks. I slide my wrist out of his grip, darting under his arm and trying to run out.

Rolling his eyes, he pushes up his glasses with his middle finger, grabbing hold of my sweatshirt hood. I do the childish thing and pull my arms out of the sleeves. Right before I can run, though, he latches onto the neck of my t-shirt and just about drags me outside, straight to a waiting limo. "In." he orders, voice icy enough to slice open a human body. Reluctantly, I oblige. I just want to go home and sleep.

Slipping into the limo, I slid to the far end of the car, leaning against the side. Kyoya steps in, sitting across from me and closing the door. As the car starts to move, Kyoya looks at me, pulling out a black bag.

"I believe this is yours."

Taking the old, black checker board bag, I smile. Remembering, I almost rip open the top zipper and start shuffling though all of my papers. The scratched, grey square fits perfectly in my hand.

Heart racing, I pull out my phone and hug it. _"Ciel!" _It looks old from all of the damage, but I don't mind. It's mine and I love it.

Pressing down the lock, the screen pops up with Boris Airay smiling out of the screen. **"Seventeen New Messages"**. My eyes widen. Uh-oh. The car bumps and I drop the phone, having it slide across to Kyoya's feet.

Just as he reaches down to pick it up, I throw myself out of my seat, landing at his feet and clutching the phone for dear life.

He's staring at me as if I'm insane. _Great. Another one._ Before I can do anything, I'm being pulled onto the seat next to Kyoya.

"Why, pray tell, did you feel the need to drive me home?" I ask.

"I was already there, actually, seeing as how it _is _my families hospital." He glared down at me, "And I felt you would have preferred myself over those idiots that were planning on showing up."

My eyebrows raise quite a bit, involuntarily. Trying to get my mind off it and stop he awkwardness, I pull out my sketch pad, a think, white spiral notebook with a picture of a pencil on the cover. Flipping through pages, I land on a very detailed cartoon I'd spent almost 7 hours on before I moved. There was barely any white on the page. I pulled an all-nighter drawing it.

My heart suddenly stopped, my body stiffened with the heavy weight on my heart. Slightly moving my head, the smallest movement, I could see Kyoya leaning over my shoulder.

Too. Close. The bottom lid of my right eye pulls, twitching. Another moment and he still hasn't moved. Another twitch. Trying to ignore it, I pull a sharpie pen from my bag, the bottom pocket, and start outlining and darkening the boy, Johnny, so he sticks out more.

I feel him pull away, giving me more space. _Thank God. _He must have noticed my shoulders relax as a low chuckle escaped him. "You carry markers in your bag?" His voice sounds curious, a hint of humor hidden in it.

"No, not markers. Sharpies. I carry sharpies. Sharpie markers. Sharpie pens. Anything sharpies," I answer, as if that is completely normal, still refusing to look up. "I have every color marker and the basic color pens. They are always with me. Just incase."

My face was flushing. He's still so close. Relief flooded over so fast when the car stopped, I swear I could have drowned when the door opened. Sadly, the door was on Kyoya's side. He stood and waited for me to get out. Once I shove my notebook back in my bag and put my phone away, I slip out, ducking under Kyoya's arm.

I look up at my home, still amazed at how large it is compared to my house back in New York. It's not huge and elegant like all of the rich people's homes.

There are two floors and a basement. The first floor is quite spacey. The kitchen, a bathroom, sitting room and a TV room. Of course, my favorite room is the TV room, as it is modeled after my uncles. Two black leather couches, a recliner and a flat screen television with surround sound attached to a radio. It's a light room, down a few stairs from the kitchen.

Upstairs are the bedrooms and a few guest rooms. It's all down one hallway. Dad's room is upstairs, where Mom will be once she gets here. All the way at the end of the room is a multicolored room with a desk and mattress, along with piles of notebooks and drawing books. That would be my room. It's there if I want it, all set up, but then I saw the basement and claimed it for myself.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I feel rain start pelting down on my head. I look up at the sky, waiting until my face is completely soaked before looking back to see Kyoya, still standing, staring at me.

My face flushed. I forgot he was still here. Pulling up all the courage and will power I could possibly have, I spoke. "Would you… like… to come in?" I stammer.

He seemed to think for a moment, unsure, as the rain starts soaking through.

"I can make tea, if you'd like." That wasn't a real offer. I was planning on making tea either way. "It would get you out of the rain before you end up sick at one of your own hospitals," I grin, holding in the laughter.

"Alright, if you don't mind." He smirks. "You really seem to want me here."

"Pfft!" I scoff. I almost fell in the newly made mud puddle, laughing. "Don't get your hopes up. Just being polite, is all." I shrug, trudging up to the door.

"But of course." One brow rose as he follows behind me. I pull out my key, unlocking the door and walking into the long hallway. I drop my bag outside the closed, black wood door under the staircase, walking in to the kitchen. I turn on the stove and move the already waiting teapot over the flame.

"Would you like the _"grand tour_", while we wait?" I offer.

He rolls his eyes, holding a hand out for me to lead the way. I walk down the hall once more, opening a closet door and tossing a fluffy green towel at Kyoya's head after dumping my drenched, black sweatshirt in to the washer.

"Your hair is soaked. Wouldn't want you getting sick, now, would we, _Master_?" I mock bow, over emphasizing the last word.

I might have a **LOT **of fun with this "Dog" stuff.

**~~~  
><strong>**Enjoy! **

**Read, review, comment, complain, anything  
>I'll give you... um... VOODOO DOLLS ! <em>From<em> _Nekozawa-Sempai, himself. Cause he's _ fun..**


	7. Chapter 7 Grand Tour

**GAHHH I'm so bored and my head hurts and bleh...**

**My friend stole the notebook I wrote all of this story in and now I cannot type or write anymore until I get it back... Which I'm not sure when that will be as she stole it around 11 this morning and it is almost 4pm now...**

**Disclaimer- ...Do I really have to say this anymore? **_It would seem so..._ **Fine... I don't own Ouran.. bloop**

**Chapter 7**

Before I could even start speaking, someone had to start banging on the front door. _Gah! Who else? _I walk to the door only to see it's already open and a group of drenched boys in my doorway.

"You couldn't wait? You had to walk straight into the house? I would consider that illegal. Breaking and entering," I mutter, glaring at Tamaki through my soaked down hair.

He looks around, un-phased. "This is actually quite big, considering you aren't rich." Behind him, the twins and Hunny-Sempai are looking around as well; Mori uninterested.

"Well, I suppose, seeing as you all look very set on staying, whether or not I care, I am going upstairs to dry of and change. Don't break anything. Go watch TV or something. I'll be back in 20." I race upstairs, locking the bathroom door once I get in and taking the fastest, hottest shower possible. Pulling my towel tight, I go into my empty spare room. It's alright. Messy, really. All of my (clean)clothes are up here, though.

After pulling on my grey, camouflage skinny jeans, I slip on the first t-shirt I see. Black, slim fit, BOTDF shirt. I blow dry my hair so that it spikes up in back and the rest of my hair falls to the right, covering one eye and half of the other. The whole back of my head and left side is shaven down to about an inch of dirty blonde hair, while the longest part is my bangs and then the top is choppy.

I loop my one chain through the belt buckle and double over the longer, shiny, heavy chain. It's a full out punk style and I love it. I pull on my back and red sweatshirt with a skeleton on it and my favorite black, leather spike bracelet. Stepping into my ed hardy's I run downstairs.

As I enter the TV room, everyone looks up at me, wide eyed. The twins rush to my side, going over every detail of my outfit whiny Hunny is hiding behind Mori. Tamaki looks like he might faint. Kyoya, apathetic as always, smirks while Haruhi just stares at me. _Where did she come from?_

""Cool." Hikaru grins, putting his arm around my shoulders while Kaoru's snakes around my waist, my body tensing up. I jump away, landing across the room, trying to keep my eyes from going wide.

"Ha.. So, who wants that tour?" I laugh, trying to calm down. Everyone follows. I show them the basics, them commenting rudely a lot on how small everything is, aside from Haruhi, of course.

"This… is your room?" Hikaru looks disgusted.

"It's so _small!"_ Kaoru adds.

"And empty…" Hunny-Sempai looks confused.

"I don't sleep here, no." I laugh. "I store my stuff here. My room's cooler. Come on." I lead the way downstairs and to the black door where I dropped my bag earlier.

Pulling out a new key, I unlock this door, reaching in to flip on a switch before leading them down a set of stairs.

The basement is pretty big, taking up the whole size of the house, lengthwise. The walls are mostly black, aside from one half dark blue, half white wall. The white part holds a giant ninja across the wall. Posters cover the walls, a black leather couch on one side, a short black cocktail table across from it and a large, black bed on the other side. Aside from a few posts, all that is in the middle is the silver-black TV and stereo system. A ninja dart board hangs on one wall, surrounded by coat hangers shaped like shuriken.

"Stay," I command, running back up the stairs. I hit a new switch, flipping off all of the lights and replacing them with a purple glow and greens and reds from the posters. The black lights hang on each wall.

The whole room is glowing, even the people. Hunny's eyes are huge, glowing green, staring up at the walls. I turn the lights back on and stare down at them all, seated on the top step,

"Wow," Hikaru and Kaoru murmur. "Where'd you get those?"

"I bought them at the mall before I moved here," I laugh. They're all speechless.

And then there's Tamaki. "That's _soo_ scary! Take them down, _right now!_" he whines.

I scoff, "yeah, right. I spend ¥ 15596(around $200, apparently?) on black lights and you expect me to just take them down? In my own home, even! Since when do you get to decide for me?"

"Since I am your father and you have to listen to me!" He points an accusing finger at me.

"Funny. Last time I checked, my dad wasn't in high school. He also wasn't a year older than me."

"He's _younger _than you?" His eyes are so wide, I'm shocked they don't fall out. My hand slapped over my face, trying to hide the laughs. I failed.

Back to his corner. _Oh, God._

At that moment, a loud whistling sounds from upstairs. _Almost forgot about that… _Clambering to the door, I push it open and stumble to the kitchen to turn off the stove.

"Who wants tea?" I call down stairs. Lots of muffled shouts. I sigh. "Ok, who _doesn't _want tea?" Silence. "Better." I pull down eight cups, pouring in hot water. Light steps behind me makes me turn. Hunny and Mori stand in front of me, Hunny smiling brightly with his pink bunny, Usa-Chan clutched to his chest.

"We came to help!" he says, laughing. "Right, Takashi?" He looks up at Mori, who just nods.

"Thanks," I laugh, handing them cups to bring down. After handing off all of the cups, I run upstairs for extra things for tea, holding them wherever possible. Hearing a crash, I run downstairs.

Hikaru is knocked on the floor, lying on his back, my long board rolling towards the stairs. Sliding down the railing, I jump towards my board, landing on it and riding across the room to my desk where I prop the board against the wall.

"Don't. Touch. The board." I glare at Hikaru who cowers back behind Kaoru, muttering an apology.

Placing everything on the table, I pull out my hidden jay of honey and pour about a third of it in my cup.

"Bit of a sweet tooth, hmm?" Kyoya chuckles from behind me. I'd almost forgot he was here.

"I thought you knew everything," I shot back, pouring more honey straight in my mouth and dropping the jay on to table of sugar, lemons, etc.

He rolls his eyes, taking a sip of his black tea.

_This is going to be a LONG year._

_**WHO WANTS EXPLOSIVES HIDDEN IN YOUR FOOD!  
><strong>  
><em>_*silence*_

_**... SO REVIEW OR I"LL HIDE THEM IN YOUR CAKE! :D**_

_**...**That is in NO way a threat o.o ...I don't like jail.._


	8. Chapter 8 Arrival of a Friend

**_Linzy-Baka wrote this chapter :P I was too lazy to write my own chapter and since she wrote this up in my journal after stealing it for 3 hours at school _ I just am extremely lazy so I added some insults and here it is :D haha  
><em>****_There's the only gift you get for reading this, Baka. Be happy! (Unless you want star cookies, cause I bought them too xD)_**

**Disclaimer- As I've said a billion times, I, Virginia, **_like my character :P_**, do not own Ouran High School Host Club..**

**Chapter 8**

Becoming the Host Club's Dog wasn't my favorite idea. But neither was getting struck by lightning(_although that was cool)_. Rolling my eyes at Tamaki's antics, along with shooting out some insults every once in a while, sending him into his little Emo Corner. Glancing up, closed mindedly, at the clock, probably worth more than the fancy set of tea cups I'm being forced to clean.

The door swings open as I'm walking away from the changing room, my back to the door.

I whip around, sliding slightly toward the floor as a girl with long, dirty blonde hair fell to the floor, kneeling, a hand rubbing her head in pain. "Gah! Baka Neko!" she yells, from her spot on the floor, flailing slightly. She stood, the sitar necklace clanging against the nape of her neck. She had her hair in a loose braid, jagged bangs making her look like a female Edward Elric. She was short enough. She wore black skinny jeans, which sunk into black combat boots. He shirt was white with the Ouran crest emblazoned on her left breast pocket. Over her shoulders was the Ouran jacket.

Behind her, a more mature voice tinkled in a laugh. The short black hair of the girl settled on her shoulders. She wore glasses, which hid her dark eyes, unlike the other girl whose eyes are jade. She wore the formal Ouran uniform, the sunflower yellow dress.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, laughing at the short blonde.

"Linzy and I moved here," the older one, Joy, replies with a smile.

Hunny-Sempai looks over to Linzy. They're relatively the same size. "Do you like cake?" he asks.

Her eyes lit up at the thought. "I love cake!" She smiles. Hunny drags her over to Mori, who had pulled out many different types of cake for Hunny, seeing as the crowd of girls had left just moment before. Linzy grinned.

Typical Linzy.

**There you go, Linzy. You get your chapter.**

_**Read, review, maybe I'll actually think up some sort of actual prize for once :D**_

_**Although... I've posted twice in the past two days and got one review... today e.e meanness... **_


	9. Chapter 9 Surprise Demons

**Wow... Absolutely no reviews... Why do I keep posting this?**

**Disclaimer- ...I don't wanna write this... **_The author of this story does NOT own OHSHC.. Now was that so hard? ***explodes* **..._

**Chapter 9**

"Everyone's gone. Can I _please _go change out of these annoying clothes?" I'm standing over Kyoya's table, him typing on his laptop, me begging to change out of these ugly, preppy clothes.

As a new member of the club_(forced)_, I was told I must wear a uniform. But, since I refuse to wear a dress, or anything terribly girly, for that matter, I was forced into a light blue Ouran Academy jacket over a black dress shirt; a blue skirt hung just above the knee. The only part I was allowed to choose were the black motorcycle boots that go up to my knees.

"No, I don't think so," he states without even bothering to look up.

"Please? I might die! And I _refuse _to die in a _skirt_!" I spit out. "If I die dressed like this, I will come back here and drag you down with me."

He cocked his head to the side, raising a brow and looking up. "You're going to die because you have to wear a skirt?"

"Yes," I say, plainly.

"And how do you propose that might happen?" he inquires, leaning back in his chair and folding his arms across his chest.

"Spontaneous combustion."

Rolling his eyes, he says, "You're not going to die. But since you're so set on it, you may go change. But then you will have to finish cleaning."

"Fine, fine. Thank you!" I smile, grabbing my abandoned bag and running to the changing rooms. After making sure no one is here, I shut and lock the door, pulling on my heavy, baggy, black and green Dead Threads with buckles and my chains. Tying up the legs of the pants, I slip on my black Vampire Freaks t-shirt with a Goth boy and girl dressed in black and red. Finally, I lace up my vans, making sure my BOTDF bracelet is on, as always, and pull on my new black winter jacket that my mom sent early for Christmas. It has chains and buckles with an attachable fake fur hood. I re-spike my hair, covering my right eye with bangs and walk out.

I feel two, slim arms wrap around my waist and neck as the twins pop up. They seem to enjoy judging my clothes.

Once again, I move out of their grip, only this time, they tighten their hold and drag me toward one of the couches. I'm an inch shorter than them and, as I try to pull back, Kyoya's face flashes up, only to be hidden by Kaoru.

As we near the couches, I continue attempting escape, only to have them grip me tighter and refuse to let me leave.

If it weren't for this jacket, I would easily have run free by now. I can feel my heart rate increasing with every second I'm still close to them. I can't breath. My throat's closing, the weight on my chest growing.

"Can I at least take off the jacket? It's… annoying, and strangling right now." I stammer, rushing my words together, stumbling on excuses.

Suddenly, my arms are uncovered as the jacket is dropped on a couch. Just as I'm able to breath, the twins latch on to me once more.

If I don't get out now, I might cry. I can feel the burning behind my eyes already. _Oh, God… Not now…_

We reach the couch after what seems like hours, my breathing harsh. I'm crushed between the two, the heat rising in my body. I try to pull free, jumping from the couch, only to be pulled back down, even closer.

"Guys… Please…" I stutter, barely able to speak. "I have… anxiety…Let.. Go…" I feel the tears about to push through. I clench my eyes shut, attempting to take in all of the darkness in my mind. _Breath. _All I see is black. _Calm down._

The world starts spinning around me. I cant breath. _Suffocating. _The weight takes over. Pressing down on my heart. _Trapped. _

All of a sudden, I'm being lifted. I'm still touching something, but I don't know what anymore. I really don't care, just so long as I'm away from Hikaru and Kaoru. The weight lifts from my chest. Air enters my lungs as O realize I'm suddenly gasping for air. The heat fades. I'm curled in a ball, my legs pressed to my chest and my arms hugging my legs closer; head hidden in my arms, hair hanging down as the first tears slide down. I let out a small whimper.

I feel the cool surface of one of the couches, most likely empty, as I'm placed down. Whoever that is, I really owe them.

A hand lands lightly on the surface of my back. "Sleep," a low voice says.

For once, I listen.

**Hmm... So that's an anxiety attack :D Enjoy knowing how it feels... Just kidding.. You shouldn't enjoy that o.e **

**Who knows who the low voiced savior was? :D!**

**Review, comment, blah, etc. etc...  
>I'll give you money!<br>**_What money?  
><em>**...Kyoya's?  
><strong>_Where'd you get-  
><em>**Shhh...**

**Yeah let's go with that :3 **

**So do it! **


	10. Chapter 10 Fear

**Disclaimer- **Why do I keep posting this **same **thing? This SAME freaking note? _Legal purposes?_ **What did I ever care for _legal purposes? _**_How should I know?_

_**I. Do. Not. Own. OHSHC... o.e** _

**And yay thank you for anyone that reviewed or whatever :D I got a bunch of emails and notifications popping up on my iPod when I got home from school the other day saying a few reviews and people reading and favoriting and whatnot and I got all happy :)  
>So, this would have been up a few hours ago... But I forgot o.e I was too busy staring at a blank computer screen.. ANYWAY, I think I should type the rest of my story soon since this is the last chapter I have typed and I'm writing a good 30 or 40 pages a day, so if I don't type as fast, I'll never get anything up.. <strong>

**Oh well... ENJOY :D  
><strong>_The shortest chapter I will hopefully ever post.. The length of this kills me inside_

**Chapter Ten**

Everyone crowds around the two couches, eyes wide, not speaking. Even the Know-It-All Shadow King seems shocked.

Not five minutes ago, she was perfect. Happy and bouncing around the room. Now, Virginia is curled in a ball, struggling for air in her sleep on a couch across the room; Mori stands over her, having just rescued her from the twins, leaning over her, trying to calm her down enough to breath.

Once she seems well enough to sleep on her own, the silent boy joins the group. Everyone watches the red haired boys, who are sitting, stock still, scared out of their minds.

"W… what just h-happened?" Kaoru stutters, finally breaking the silence.

"I-is she ok? W-what did we do? We just w-wanted to play!" Hikaru shouts, shutting his mouth when Virginia started to whimper in her sleep, causing Mori and Hunny to look back at her once more.

"She's claustrophobic, idiots," Kyoya growls. "Why else would she try to run? You didn't notice her trying to escape? Or when she stopped breathing?" he yells in a whisper, enraged.

The two hung their heads. "We didn't know…" they mutter in unison.

"She's had claustrophobia and bad anxiety since 9th grade," a small voice spoke from the back. The group turned to look at Joy and Linzy, hiding in the far back of the group. "She hates being touched. She doesn't hug anyone." Linzy says.

"Well, aside from Ashley," Joy corrects.

"Oh, right. Her only, though. Maybe her mom… That's it though."

"Why?" Hunny asks, his voice quivering, revealing how worried in his.

The two girls look at each other and shrug. "She never said. "All she ever mentioned is that she hates people. Always has. It just got to the point she couldn't touch anyone or be touched, as weird as that sounds."

They all turn back to Kyoya. He was staring out at the wall, as though something clicked in his mind; amazed.

It all suddenly made sense to him. Everything connected. The hatred. The anxiety. Claustrophobia. It all fit. How had he not seen it before?

"Kyoya?" Tamaki asked, interrupting his train of thought. Before he could say anything, though, a shuffle sounded across the room. The entire group turned to see Virginia, sitting up, legs hanging off of the couch, knees pointing away from each other, arms leaning on her knees with her head in her hands.

"Virginia?"

In the swiftest moment, her head turned up, eyes glowing a dark red, before falling back in her hands.

**~~~  
>Ooeeoo What happens? I don't even know! WOOH!<strong>

**Maybe we might be needing some of those voodoo dolls... Where's Nekozawa when you need him? :/**

**Review and you can have LOTS of voodoo! :D**


	11. Chapter 11 Strange

**_SO, sorry about this... haha This isn't even that late... But I was planning on posting this earlier today... When I got home from school. But I didn't type anything else, and I already have maybe another 10-15 chapters hand written and am being lazy and don't want to type it all. Plus, instead of typing, I turned on Nightmare Before Christmas and fell asleep... Then Toy Story.. then a million Christmas movies :)  
><em>**_Excuses, excuses.  
><em>Oh hush..  
><em>Anyway, woulda posted earlier but being lazy and an insane fast writer, this may take a while to post a few chapters. But here's this one, sooo yeah. Enjoy<em>

**Disclaimer- Ugh... I, Virginia NekoMao, Do Not Own OHSHC, as much as I wish I did.**

**Chapter Eleven**

It happened so fast, everyone had to turn and look at each other to make sure they didn't just make it up.

_The were blood red!_

No one moved, afraid of what might happen if they did. The twins exchanged frightened glances; Tamaki watched on, pale of all color in his features; Haruhi looked between everyone; Hunny was hiding behind Mori, both staring, unsure. Kyoya wasn't sure whether or not to approach. Closer now, Linzy was walking up to Virginia, Joy following behind.

"Neko?" Linzy spoke, confused.

A shift in position makes everyone jump. Virginia's back and shoulders arch, beginning to shake.

"Vee-chan~" Linzy drags out, poking her arm. Virginia's whole body started shaking. All of a sudden, a loud noise followed the movement. A loud, low cackle. She was _laughing! _Her head swung back, revealing her flushed face and closed eyes; a wide, mocking grin spread across her face as she laughed.

"You _do _know, I cant do much harm from way over here. It's anxiety; I'm not being taken over by the devil. What could I possibly do to you?"

A smirk spread across Kyoya's otherwise solemn face while everyone else stood, jaw dropped, staring.

"You were _faking?_" Tamaki shouts.

"She's absolutely insane!" Hikaru gapes.

"Completely mental." Kaoru follows.

"Mad as a hatter." Virginia smirks, glaring at the twins. "I'm not faking. Everything that happened was anxiety. I've never been that bad before. I would never fake that. But, maybe, when someone wants to be let go, you _let them! _Instead of holding them closer and refusing to let go." Her eyes shot to Hikaru and Kaoru who stood looking down.

"We're sorry," they say together, voices low. "We didn't know." The two step forward, making her flinch backward and jump on the back of the couch, crouching on the balls of her feet over the edge.

Noticing this, the two stop, dejected.

Silence.

As Virginia looked around, she noticed something. Something was missing.

"Where's Linzy?" Right as the words left her mouth, a smaller form hit her back, knocking them both off of the couch. She stared up from her place on the floor to see the smaller girl sitting on her, laughing. Shifting her body to the side, Linzy fell to the floor, still laughing.

"Baka," Virginia chuckles, hitting her on the head.

"You are strange people," Kaoru concluded.

"The strangest!" the two girls grin.

**Review, Comment, whatever :) **

**The next few chapters may be kind of weird. They're getting MUCH longer, and they switch P.O.V's a lot. Between Virginia, Kyoya and just third person. Oh well.**

**Review and you can have Chocolate Star Cookies :D **

_ACHOO!  
><em>Bless you..  
><em>So. Much. Dust..<em>

_**SPEAKING OF WHICH, **_**_BEFORE I GO... Tomorrow, There may or may not be a chapter. Holiday Party tomorrow night and I have to clean my _**_"cave" **and help decorate.  
>Have a nice night <strong>_


	12. Chapter 12 Don't Speak

**_Decided I'd post this before mom gets home... Holiday party tonight and I been cleaning and decorating all day. Ugh... So much sneezing...  
><em>Well, enjoyyy**

**Disclaimer- Do. Not. Own. OHSHC.**

**Chapter Twelve**

Not long after my little… _episode_, we all sat around, hanging out. Of course, no one tried to touch me, which was perfect with me. Except for Linzy, of course. _Baka._

At the moment, it's almost quiet. Tamaki is in his "Corner of Woe", growing mushrooms while the twins laugh. Haruhi is doing homework on one of the couches. Hunny-Sempai's seated at his usual table, surrounded by cake. Linzy _thoughtfully _offered to help him eat it all. Mori-Sempai is watching, like normal; Joy sitting at his side, being awkward, throwing out random words at extremely awkward moments.

Quite normal, really.

I'm sitting off to the side, on the floor, drawing and sketching some new ideas that pop in my mind. Seeing as it's December, I'm planning Christmas presents for my friends back home, family and Linzy and Joy, of course.

Kyoya's sitting on the couch across from me, typing silently on his laptop. I wonder what he's always typing.

Looking up, I see Joy, flailing her arms and making faces. _"BLEH!"_

Oh… Joy..

She's writing in one of her many notebooks. She'd changed into skinny jeans and a t-shirt with her long, brown hippy coat and boots.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Kyoya glance down at me.

Without turning, I speak, quiet enough so that only he can hear. "Yes?"

"Hmm?" He cocks his head to the side, slightly.

"You're looking at me every time you stop typing. You must want _something_."

"Oh?" One hand moves to push up his glasses and hide his eyes. He thinks a moment before responding. Finally, he answers. I really wish he hadn't. "You seem to have gotten into quite a bit of trouble in your old town." He smirks, going back to typing.

I look up at him, cautiously. Waiting. "Not that much…" Uh oh… So, he knows…

"Oh? And what about this boy? Da-"

A low growl escapes my chest, cutting him off. I lean back on my knees. "Don't say it…" He looks up as I crouch on my heels.

"Say what, exactly?" His head tilts, confused. "About Dami-"

"Please…. Don't say it… Please.." I look up, hair covering my face, my now dark brown eyes pleasing. I shut the tears back before they can emerge. My thoughts wander, the emotions and feelings flowing through my body. My heart shatters all over again.

I can feel Kyoya's eyes on me. Hear the laptop set on the table.

"I made mistakes. I realize that. If I could, I would erase my whole past. It's killing me. Everyday, I remember everything. I lied. I.. I snuck out. I went against my parents. I did a lot. And, it hurts… a lot.. Please… Just leave it be… I'm trying to forget… I've been trying since 9th grade…" I stammer. I cant breathe.

"O-of course," his voice sounds unsure. Not knowing whether or not to try to help. _Not shocking, for him._

I start shaking again. Not as bad as before, though. No. This isn't anxiety. This is what brought me here. The memories. The problems.. The depression.

It all floods back to me. I shouldn't be here. Today has been awful. Why cant they all get this reaction out of me? I never let out my emotions. All reactions were held in. What are they doing to me?

I need to get out of here. Now.

Without thinking, I stumble to my feet, picking up my notebook and my backpack as I go. Everyone watches me, a few even trying to stop me. I take my skateboard from the changing room and I'm gone.

**~~~  
><strong>**Review, Comment, Insult, Whatever you like :) Just so long as theres a comment...  
><strong>_Who wants MONEY!_

_**Not unless you review :D And you can even keep it.. :)  
><strong>Until tomorrow.. I'm going to be needing that back v.v_


	13. Chapter 13 Watching

**Really REALLY short chapter. Sorry about that. I might post another chapter later cause it's so short... I'm just posting this now cause I have nothing better to do aside from my millions of homework assignments and projects due tomorrow and I'm going to procrastinate :D**

**Enjoy my procrastination!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own. Blah blah bleh.**

**Chapter Thirteen-**

All they did was watch.

When she cried, they watched.

During her anxiety, they watched.

All they ever did was watch.

And, as she ran from the room, belongings in hand, they watched.

Sure, none of them knew her well enough to understand or to know what to do. They were all scared. Standing still, watching.

Until one of them did run. One of them stopped watching. One of them ran, chasing after her. Laptop in hand, glasses practically falling off of his face, he ran. He ran right out of the door, out of the building.

He didn't stop running until he was past the school, unable to breath. But, even then, he continued to run.

The moment he stops watching, he has to run. Because those are the only options. No going back.


	14. Chapter 14 Confusion

**This chapter's done in Kyoya's P.O.V Thought I'd let you know... hah  
>And seeing as my chapter from earlier today was <em>terribly<em> short, I felt I should add another chapter for today :P  
>And I'm feeling awfully insane :D I'm really REALLY hyper and I cant stop laughing.. Maybe it's the sugar overload... Or maybe it's the Jack Sparrow hahahah <em>I loveeee Jack Sparrow<em> !**

**Disclaimer- I'm a neko, and I cant possibly own ohshc :P As I am a neko(cat)(mao)(etc)**

**Chapter Fourteen-**

What is this I'm feeling? What am I doing? It's the middle of December, it's freezing out and I'm running all around the city without a jacket, looking for someone I met only about two weeks ago.

I don't understand this! I'm not supposed to care for people. I've been taught to only care for money. I should be at home, working. I still have to finish with the rest of the plans for the club. That damn idiot planned a holiday party that I should be working on. But no, I'm freezing my ass off out here for some girl.

I cant stand this! Not knowing… I can normally tell what everyone's thinking right off the bat, I know their reactions. I know everything that goes on in their minds. But, Virginia. She's different. I have no idea _who_ she is. I know a lot of her past, mainly the basics, of course. But her personality.. It changes so fast. Her attitude can go from happy and joking to silent within a second. Another second and she might kill someone.

And, I find the highest level of enjoyment in taunting people. Blackmail and inflicting fear in others are some of my best talents, aside from managing business and money. I don't care for other people's feelings. That's not how I was raised.

This is so frustrating. Why must it be so God damned cold? And why did I not bring my coat? I swear, if I fell ill, there will be hell to pay.

What am I even doing? Running aimlessly around town, looking for someone I barely know? Who does that? That sounds more like Tamaki; not me.

His idiocy had to have rubbed off on me; somehow. Having that moron as a _best friend _was never a good idea.

I feel something light fall, landing on my face. White… Cold… Could this be…. Already? It's barely into December and it's going to start snowing? While I'm out here? _Crap._

Heading in a new direction, I push up my glasses. _How long have I been out here? _All around me, everything is almost white from frost.

Maybe, if I go to-

I walk directly into a black board, sticking out from a little garden bush. Banging my leg, I stumble, almost falling on my face. Instead, I jam one ankle and land on my knees, smashing them.

_God Damn It!_

A shock goes through my leg as I stand. Must keep going on. Only a block away.

I finally am able to see the two floor house. Trying to speed up a bit, the bitter wind biting at my exposed skin, I notice how light headed I've become. My head is pounding. I need rest. What's gotten into me? If I were home, I would be warm. And not getting sick.

A few more steps and I'm standing outside the door. As I raise my now-frozen hand to knock on the door, or possibly just walk in, I feel my legs crumple underneath me. The world rushes around me and my eyes shut.

The last thing I feel it the frozen cement against my almost numb hands.


	15. Chapter 15 Shocking Find

_**La La La La La  
>This chapter I think is the beginning of the weird internal conversations..? Yes? Ok.,. SO the<strong>_** BOLD _is Virginia speaking back to the voices in her mind. _**_Italics **is the voices talking to her... Yeah.. She's schizophrenic now :D I dont know seemed fun :P **_

____**My wrist really hurts for some unknown reason and I was writing about breaking my wrist in a later chapter then suddenly the opposite wrist starts hurting o.e Strange.. Whatever.. enjoy**

**Disclaimer- **_You already know... BLAH! Chapter 15 and I'm still writing this... wow... I. Do Not. Own. Ouran High School Host Club._

**Chapter Fifteen-**

The long, black hair was soft under my hand. It was cold to the touch. The large, black eyes stare up at me from my lap. A low rumble escapes his chest as I stroke the spiky fur behind his ears.

Amazing creatures, cats.

Silent, mysterious animals. I rather admire them, really. They are actually very loyal, but they're also independent, so they don't need anyone.

My mom doesn't understand them. She doesn't like them. Though, she was always more a dog person, anyway. I like all animals, but cats are my favorite next to snakes.

It's so calm, sitting here. I don't think anyone actually would have come for me, but just to be safe, I didn't go home. Linzy of Joy might look for me. But, they wont find me.

I'd found a nice spot. Quiet. Deserted. While I was going home, barely able to see, I must have gotten stuck on something. The front wheel fell off my board and I was tossed onto a field.

The board's most likely still out there. I'm sitting in the field, though. It's quite large. There are bushes and trees scattered everywhere. I'm under one of the larger trees, sitting against the trunk of the tree with my legs crossed in front of me. This adorable black kitten came over a good 20 minutes ago.

Snow had started falling long ago. I've been sitting here for about an hour now. I'd left my coat in the club room in my rush to escape, so I'm just in a t-shirt. I'm not all that cold, though. I've always been good in the cold. I hate jackets. They're too closed in and I cant breathe. I also have a hat, though, so my ears don't freeze off. It's my favorite Jack Skelington hat, with black and white stripes and a red base.

After a while of just sitting, thinking, I'd calmed down. I suppose I should go home.

Petting the cats head once more, I stand and collect my things. The cat stares up at me, lifting one small, grey paw to rest on my pants. _Oh, fine!_ I lean down and hold out an arm for him to climb up.

I can see the house. Switching my board to my left hand, cat on my shoulder, I reach into my pocket to get my key.

That is, until I see a black figure sitting on the door step. _Is that… Kyoya?_

My eyes grow wide. _When did he get here? He actually came after me?_ A thump in my chest forces me forward to see him slumped against the door, eyes closed, hair messed up and glasses falling off his face. He also had no jacket.

"Kyoya?" I whisper, kneeling down. No movement. Leaning closer to him, I hold a hand next to his mouth. Breathing. But not much. I move the hand to his forehead. While his face is frozen, his forehead is burning. _Definite fever._

The black fluff ball leaps off my shoulder and onto Kyoya's lap. As much as I hate to, I unlock the door, lean down and reach under Kyoya's arm. Lifting his practically limp body from behind, I just barely drag him inside.

After getting him to the TV room, I almost drop him on the couch before propping his head on a fluffy pillow. Now for the awkward part.

I run upstairs and into my dad's room. It's a simple room, painted orange. A bureau on one side, king sized bed in the middle with an old orange and yellow star comforter and a brown wood bench against the other wall.

I pull out an old black t-shirt from a drawer and run down the stairs, back to the couch. Unbuttoning the buttons of the soaked-through grey-ish black dress shirt he wore, I slip the sleeves off, revealing his pale chest.

_Damn, he's skinny… Wait- NO! Bad thoughts! _Directing my mind away from the awkward thoughts, I keep my eyes off of his half-naked body and on his face. He's so peaceful in his sleep.. I wonder if he's dead… Wait, what?

_God, first I'm thinking creepiness, now I'm thinking death… Maybe guidance was right… Maybe I should talk to someone.. Nah, never mind._

I pull the t-shirt over his head and arms, covering as much skin as possible, which is easy, seeing as it goes past his waist.

I rush downstairs, to my basement room, searching for a clean blanket. All I see is my favorite one. Damn it… It's a fuzzy, black and white Jack Skelington blanket I'd bought at the mall.

_Crap.._

Seeing as I have no other choice, I grab it and bring it back to cover the sleeping 16 year old on my couch.

He is awfully peaceful. His thin, pink lips are in a tight line, eyes closed; relaxed. I brush the semi-wet, black hair from his face. His hair is so _soft_. Without realizing what I'm doing, I start running my pale fingers through his dark hair.

_He's really quite adorable when he sleeps._

NO! Stop it! Don't think like that! I cant go back to that! I'd promised myself I wouldn't fall for anyone after _him_.

_What's so bad about him? He's gone. This is Kyoya, not Da-_

**La La La! Don't say the name!**

_Stubborn.. This is Kyoya. It's a different person. _

**There's the problem! This is Kyoya! And, he's just like **_**him**_**! In every way.**

_You know that's not true. Give the guy a chance. He obviously cares about you if he showed up here after you ran away. And, in the snow! You're really going to refuse him?_

**Yup, I am. I refuse everyone. Damn it, heart. I thought we'd made a deal! No more caring.**

While I'm having a very _long _internal conflict with myself, I hadn't noticed my hand continue to brush though Kyoya's hair. When I finally realize, I yank my hand back, shocked at myself. **I've always liked touching everything. Everyone always told me that. That's all it is…**

_Stop denying it, Virginia._

**Go away!**

Looking down, I see the slightest curve on his otherwise straight lips. Is he… smiling? _Aw…_ A smile somehow forces it's way onto my face. _Damn it! Stop it!_

Before I can do anything else, I race to the basement, locking my door as I go.

_**Alright.. There it is... Chapter 15. WOOH!  
><strong>_...  
><em><strong>No? No wooh? Ok... Well then.. this is awkward...<strong>_

_Kyoya's dead :DD!_

**_O_O NEVER! heheh... ah.. hmm..._**

****Ignore my awkwardness and you get a cookie :D and some voodoo dolls hand made by either myself or.. Nekozawa-Sempai :3! FUN!  
>Ok.. Just review<p> 


	16. Chapter 16 Confused

**Wooooooh I just got online since I was home from school "Sick" today so that I could finish up my homework assignments and my mom was on the computer the whole time _ _Sitting watching Amityville Horror House movies and laughing o.o That's never good xD For mental health anyway..  
><em>  
>Once again, Kyoya's p.o.v mmmmhmmm<strong>

**Chapter Sixteen-**

_Ungh… Why does my head hurt so much? It's pounding more so than usual._

Struggling to push myself up, I notice how weak I feel. My head's spinning and I can barely lift my body into a sitting position. Everything around me is blurry, increasing the headache. Adjusting my glasses, I take in my surroundings.

From all of the leather couches to the TV and stereo system, it would seem I'm at Virginia's house. _Hmm… How did I get here?_

Looking down, there's a black and white blanket covering me. It's terribly soft, and warm. The blanket slips and I can see the rest of my shirt. _What's this?_ Pulling at the fabric, it feels quite old. It's just a black t-shirt with a few red designs across it. _Where'd this come from? When did I get here?_

I rack my mind, trying to remember something. _We were all at the school, sitting around. I was talking to Virginia… She ran, then… I remember running, then it all goes blank._

Deep in thought, I run a hand through my hair, pushing back the stray hairs falling in my face. For some reason, I feel this odd sensation, across my scalp as I drag it back, as if another hand was just on my hair. _Strange._ My mind races as I try to think and remember everything. My head is pounding and my face is burning. Yet, for some reason, my body is freezing.

_I wonder where that girl is… I don't remember seeing her after she ran.. _Pushing up off of the couch, I stumble, holding onto the arm of the couch, straightening myself up. Without thinking, I take hold of the blanket and pull it around myself, wrapping it over my shoulders.

Making my way to the black door I'd remembered from my last visit, I grab the silver door knob. It doesn't move. _Locked… Figured.._

Something shines on the floor. Kneeling down to pick it up, I notice the key. I slip it in the lock and slide open the door, slowly so as not to make a sound. I shut the door and walk downstairs, a hum of a stereo sounding, soft and relaxing, as the lyrics go on.

"_No, I don't believe you. When you say don't come around no more. I wont remind you, you said we wouldn't be apart. No, I don't believe you, when you say you don't need me anymore. So don't pretend to, not love me at all. Don't stand there and watch me fall."_

I look to the bed, Virginia curled up at the top, against the wall, legs pulled up with a notebook in her lap, humming along with the music. She seems so.. at peace. Her eyelids might fall at any moment. A small smile slides across her face as a little black fur ball darts across the room and onto her lap, spreading across the notebook and her arm.

I chuckle, leaning against the railing across the room. "I thought you were allergic to cats," I say, my voice coming out rough.

"Yes," she frowns, not looking my way. "I am, but they are still my favorite animals. So soft and sweet." Her head lowers so that her forehead nuzzles close to the black cats ears. "He's adorable, isn't he?" Her voice is soft, calm. Much different than how I'd ever heard her speak.

"Yes, I must admit." The way she sits with him is so.. Calm.. Natural… From what I know, she doesn't have a cat.

"I found him. Today. I know what you're going to ask. I went… for a walk, on the way home. Came across this little kitten, freezing, hiding behind a tree. He looked like he needed a home. Of course, I forgot him when I saw you knocked out on my doorstep."

My eyebrows rise. _Knocked out on the doorstep? ..That would explain the headache…_

"I was planning on leaving you there. But I thought better of it. It would not have been wise to leave the youngest son of a very rich family to die, especially on my property. No need for your secret forces coming after me." She laughs, darkly.

_How does she know so much about me? _My eyes widen, further. I don't know anyone that has ever left me this clueless before.

She must have noticed my bewilderment because she looked up and grinned. "Don't worry. You're not the only person who does their research." Interesting… She looks down at the cat before continuing. "I became an official 'stalker' in 7th grade. Anyone wanted information, they came to me. Only on people, of course. I know nothing of social events."

"You're not exactly the social type, now, are you?" I'm really very curious about the matter. A lot of her information was kept a secret. I've no idea why.

"No, not really." She chuckles. "Though, I never was. Everyone wanted something from me. From when I was an infant up until now. I've learned to distance myself so as not to fall into their traps."

"How so?"

"What do you mean?" she lifts her head, revealing bright green eyes over a small frown.

"You said they wanted something. Such as? And, how did you avoid it?" I tried my best to sound apathetic, as if I were just curious, but a bit of caring slipped, making her stare at me, slightly shocked.

"It was always something. Wear this. Do that. Go here. My mom tried to turn my into her. My friends bossed my around. They still do, but I just go with it, now. Unless I'm really against something. In 9th grade, when I met Damian," she took a sharp intake of breathe at his name. "I'd gotten worse. He was a few years older and no one wanted me near him. But, he was so cool. I idolized him. I started rebelling against everyone and everything. I lost most of my friends, disobeyed and lied to my parents. They'd lost all trust in me. But, I was going for what I believed in. I started wearing more black, not that I didn't before. I just enhanced my look. My music choices changed. I cut off everyone else and shut down anyone that tried to help. I was always independent and antisocial. It just got worse. It went from stuffed animals and imaginary friends, to talking to myself and giving voices to inanimate objects." Her voice seemed dead, robotic almost, as if she didn't even know what she was saying. _Maybe she doesn't._

"Is that how you ended up here?"

Virginia shifted, dropping her book and walking to the couch. I followed, sitting on one end while she sat on the arm of the other end.

"I came here for a new start. After about seven months, destroying my life to hang out with or even say hi to him, he disappeared from my life all together. I'd helped him with everything. Every problem. I was a complete insomniac by the time he left. I'd already fallen into depression and that just made it worse. Guidance counselors kept calling me in to talk. I was reported by half of my teachers. I came here for a new start."

Depression.

_How can one person cause so much damage to another? _It didn't make sense to me. But, for some reason, I feel extremely annoyed at this person. My blood is boiling and I have to clench my fists tight to my sides so as not to hit anything. _What's going on with me?_

"Whenever his name is said, you get mad." I am truly confused about that one.

"Yes.. It hurts… Remembering him. I cant even remember life before I met him. I can barely remember life _with _him. But, his voice still rings in my mind. I hate him. With every part of my body, I hate him and I want him dead. I've considered it. Killing. But I couldn't. Every time I see him, I cant help but feel… alive, again. But then my heart shatters and I feel empty."

_What?_ I'm very confused now. And, even more shocked at the fact she's telling me all of this without being blackmailed.

Hearing all of this, and seeing the pained expression on her face, I just want to reach forward and pull her to me. She shouldn't be hurt. She did nothing wrong! I want to grab her and hug her and-

_No! What's come over myself? No effection! How is this girl affecting me so much? It's not right._

The next words that leave her mouth send me right over the edge.

"I've come to terms with the fact, I wont ever be able to care for anyone. It used to be possible, but then.. I still love Damian." Her voice shrunk as my head pounded.

~~~  
>Person- <strong>OhMyGod! He just killed her<br>**Me- **Oh yeah! Hahahahahahahah  
><strong>Person- **O.O What's wrong with you?  
><strong>Me**-** **So much...**

****_**Yes, that goes on in my mind... While posting this :3 Oh God... hahah I need help... **Christmas and you think about death and murder... There is just SO much wrong with that.. __**Yeah, so I've noticed..**_

_**WELL! Hope you enjoyed my chapter... and that little... awkward conversation... hah I'll give you cake and ,... anything you want if you review :DDDD!  
>and if you ignore my awkwardness...<strong>_

_**REVIEWWWWWW PLEASEEEE :) **_


	17. Chapter 17 Confused II

**Today and tomorrow I will have chapters, I'm sure of that. But I'm not sure of the next day... My friend stole my notebook and refuses to return it until she's done reading my ****story**(_I added another maybe 30 pages since she last read so it may take a while) _**and I haven't typed past Chapter 18 yet...**

**Disclaimer- I refuse to write** **it. **_Do it! _**Never!  
><strong>*_Because the author of this fanfiction is stubborn, She does not own OHSHC*_

**Chapter Seventeen-**

Why am I telling him all of this? I don't think I've told anyone this much. Not even people I've known my whole life. I met this guy only a couple of weeks ago and I've practically told him my whole life. And, I cant seem to stop. Everything just keeps pouring out.

I feel as though my heart has stopped. Whenever I even think about this, I enter a depression. The whole world goes black and I cant control anything. But it's weird. Telling Kyoya… it's almost a relief to me. As if the emptiness in my heart is filling. The only person I ever felt that was with was… _Him._

_You like him._

It rings through my mind. A hum.. Shaking my head, it wont shut out.

Without thinking, I accidentally speak aloud, not even finishing what I was saying to Kyoya. "I still love Damian." With a pang, it all hits.

I'm sitting on the couch, Kyoya across from me, in my basement. The house is empty. I just let out every bit of information I could muster about my feelings for Damian and my problems from the past couple years. Aside from the usual dry feeling and the semi-emptiness in my heart, I feel… amazing. The emptiness I'd felt since Damian left is filling.

But, the air in the room is terribly.. awkward. I feel joy, for once. Yet, all at once, it dies out. _He's gone. He's not coming back.. Why bother?_

My face falls, head in my lap. _Don't cry. I refuse to cry in front of the Shadow Lord. _I swallow back the nausea, sniff back the tears and look up at Kyoya.

My eyes widen at the sight. All of the color paled from his face, his eyes seeming darker than usual and he's not moving. **How long has he been like that?**

_Probably since you stopped speaking._

**What did I say?**

'_I still love Damian,' Ring any bells?_

**Oh, shut up.**

"K-Kyoya?" I stutter, leaning over to him.

No answer. No movement. Silence rings through my mind. I notice a song switch on my iPod dock. Standing up, I move closer to him. He looks sick. Is he breathing? Sitting next to him with one leg crossed under me, I'm a few inches from him, legs almost touching. "Kyooooyaa~" I drag out. Reaching up, I place the back of my hand on his forehead. _Burning up._

Suddenly, something flicks on in his eyes and his hand reaches up to grab my raised hand, raising my heartbeat.

"Kyoya?" I ask, a little confused, somewhat scared.

His face hardens, eyes narrowing. The glasses had fallen from their usual spot on the bridge of his nose a while ago and he had yet to fix them. That alone scares me. His hand lowers, still holding my wrist, eyes trained on mine.

**This is… awkward.. Not good.**

_Kiss him. _The voice hissed.

**What? No! Hell no!**

_Dooo it!_

**Never! That's… ew!**

_DO IT, GOD DAMN IT!_

It was so loud, it felt like someone shouted it in my ear and it rang around my head, causing a shock of pain to run through my body and down my spine.

My right eye twitched as I drop my head, destroying eye contact, and grab my head with my free hand. "Gahh!" I groan, a bit louder than expected.

The little attack must have snapped Kyoya out of whatever trance he was in as I suddenly felt my arm release and a hand on my shoulder.

"Virginia?" His voice sounds serious again.

I lift my head to see him, one hand covering my left eye. "Yes?" I ask, staring at his face, once more. His glasses were pushed back in place, covering his eyes. Beyond the solemn face, there was something else, deep down. I cant see what, though.

"Are you alright?" I hadn't noticed how close we were until I felt warm air hit my face as he spoke. He's only over an inch away.

_Oh no.. _"Y-yeah… I'm f-fine." I stammer, head racing. I don't like this. This cant happen. I swore I'd never do _anything _with _anyone_. Not even kiss. Because, no, I haven't had my first kiss. And, I don't plan on having one. Ever.

Kyoya stares a me, his eyes lowering a bit. I can see every single tiny movement he makes, moving closer to me.

His hand makes its way to my face, caressing my cheek. _So warm… What am I saying? I shouldn't like this._ Before he can get any closer, I duck away and, somehow, I end up across the room, nearer the bed, sitting on the floor.

_I just made everything awkward between us… Crap. I didn't want this…_

"Uh…" Kyoya cleared his throat. "I apologize."

Standing up, he pushes his glasses up further, a slight frown showing and drops the blanket that had slipped from his shoulders. "May I use your bathroom?"

"Uh…Y-yeah. Upstairs. Across the hall."

He nods, walking upstairs and shutting the door.

**What just happened?**

_You moron! He was about to kiss you!_

**I didn't want to kiss him!**

_Why the Hell not?_

**I want FRIENDS! Not a **_**boyfriend!**_

_But, he's Kyoya!_

**Exactly! And he's just like HIM!**

_But, you love Damian!_

**Yes, so I'm not replacing him with Kyoya! I want to like someone for them. Not for the similarities!**

_You never know. You might like him._

**I don't want to like him!**

I hadn't even noticed I'd started to cry. I pull myself onto the bed and curl up, my head in my arms. I cant stop the tears. They've been threatening to fall all day. This just isn't a good day for me.

I just let them fall. Suddenly, my head feels heavy, Shutting me eyes, I curl up, letting the darkness take me.

**~~  
><strong>**Ah... More drama :) I love causing trouble in stories...**

**So, yes I did think about having them Virginia and Kyoya together... But the story was going to fast so I needed to expand it... And I'm just full of trouble and problems to give them :D**

**Maybe they can be together later in the story :P Maybe**

_Hmm... So, how about you get a choice this time. Review and you get one of the following.. ONE.  
>A. Cake<br>B. Money(Stolen from Kyoya :3)  
>C. Voodoo Dolls !<em>

_**Review and you can have any of the above :P** _


	18. Chapter 18 Don't Leave

**Disclaimer- ****Is there even a point to this thing anymore? It's just here to annoy me..** I do not own OHSHC, as much as I would like to..

_**Thank you EVERYONE who commented :D I got home from school just now after working on the newspaper and Holiday parties and whatnot and I was bombarded with emails of comments and I got really happy. So thank you for any comments and anyone responsible for the notifications :)**_

**Lots and LOTS of awkward moments to come MUAHAHAHAHA o.o **_Please ignore that bit of insane demonic-ness. :D _**But seriously, I'm destroying every single possible "romantic" moment in this story.. Just to stretch it out more :/  
><strong>(There will be a whole section about Damian muchhhhh later in the story.. I'm still trying to increase some "drama" and whatnot but I didn't even get up to that point seeing as my friend stole my notebook and I had to summarize it all on my iPod Touch.. But, I have it planned.. A good few chapters based all around Virginia and Damian and that mess.)

**Chapter Eighteen-**

I don't know what came over me. That wasn't at all like me. Around her, I cant control myself.

Hearing her speak of that Damian seems to have ripped something in me. For some reason, my chest hurts. I'm not as stubborn or ignorant as Tamaki and Hikaru are about Haruhi. I know what's going on.

It doesn't mean I want it to happen.

As a child, I was taught never to care for people. One day, I will be told to marry some girl that, most likely, I will have never met. I will have to leave everything behind, whether or not I want to. I cant like anyone. I wouldn't want to hurt them. So, I cant like Virginia.

But, every time I'm around her, I cant control myself. My head hurts and I cant think. I have this horrible urge to grab her and-

_No! Don't think about it!_

I have to distance myself from her. I'll drop the debt. Tell her she never has to come back. I just have to call my limo now and I wont come back here, or go to school tomorrow. I'll think it over.

Just as I'm walking out of the bathroom after thinking everything over, I remember my jacket. It had my phone in it and I left it at school.

_Damn it! I'll have to go back down._

I hesitate before retreating down the stairs. As I open the door, the music seems to have gotten louder. Instead of the calm, soft music that was on before, it was switched to loud, banging noise that sounds as though someone just yelled into the mic. It's not awful. It's just loud.

It sounds like something she would listen to.

I step on to the last step and see Virginia, across the room, curled on her bed. As I get closer to her, I see the slight shaking of her shoulders and sharp intake of breathe.

_She's crying?_ My eyes grow wider and I feel my heart shake. _Is that possible? I might look that up later.. Wait, what am I saying?_

"Virginia..?" I can hear my voice crack. _What's going on with me? I don't think I've ever been this confused. _Moving closer to sit on the side of the bed, I place a hand on her back; Her body tensing at the contact.

_Could one person have really cause her this much pain? And I'm just making It worse.. _"I'm sorry.." I murmur, leaning over to her and pulling her up, towards myself, trying to calm her.

She continues to shake, but, out of nowhere, her tight grip loosens and her head rests on my chest. Wide eyed, I look down as my arms wrap around her waist, holding her to me.

Standing, I'm a few inches taller than her, but sitting down, I'm a good head taller. I lean back, resting against the wall with my legs in front of me, hanging off of the bed; Virginia curled at my side with her head on my chest and her arms slowly going around my sides.

Moving one hand to her face, I push the hair out of her eyes, running my fingers through her hair. _It's so short._

Her shaking lessens, breathing stabilizes. As she calms,, the music changes. It switches back to the calmer music.

_No.. I cant hurt her._

My eyes slide shut, a sigh releasing. Relaxing into my spot, all that can be heard is the hum of music.

"_I always say how, I don't need you, but it's always gonna, come right back to this. Please, don't leave me."_

**_~~  
>Oh... so.. Strange :)<br>This is the last chapter I have typed.. Hopefully I type something today _  
>OHOHOH and <em>**

**_The song, if no one knows it(which I don't know what you people listen to..) __ is _**_"Please Don't Leave Me" **By P!nk.. I've been listening to a LOT of P!nk lately so... hahahah  
><strong>Speaking of which, in Chapter 16, I had lyrics to I Don't Believe You by P!nk... But I forgot to write it... Actually, I forgot it was even there.._

_Chapters Short _ the later chapters will be a LOT longer as the drama builds up, I swear.._


	19. Chapter 19 Awkward

**EXTREMELY short chapter. It would have been longer, but apparently, some people cant write like I can. I left a couple pages in between chapters 18 and 20 and it wasn't enough for Linzy to write a whole long chapter... But, I don't see why not, as I write full long stories going backwards, like with Manga and Russian books and whatnot.. I go backwards, skip pages, go ahead, etc. And still know where everything is. I guess she cant write that way :P**

**Disclaimer- I don't own any rights to OHSHC. Only to this story.**

**Chapter 19**

The song continues, yet I'm only barely listening. My eyes, despite my will, start to close, one of my hands curling around Virginia's.

My body meeting the cold, stone floor jolts me awake, my glasses hanging loosely from a single ear. After readjusting the frames, I notice a shadow of a figure hanging over me; a girl. Virginia? No, she's much taller than this. It's her friend, Linzy, 2nd year. Smart, short, average looking, but no one can deny she has personality.

"Uhh, yes?" I ask as she glares down at me.

"Filthy pervert!" she hisses in reply. She's… _smiling? _Bipolar much? She reaches out a hand, offering help, which I accept, despite the fact that she is so short I have to push myself off the floor in order to get up.

"So, you like Vee-Chan?" she sings once we climb the stairs, luckily not waking Virginia in the process. I don't respond, seeing as I cant answer that anyway.

Surprisingly, when we exit the house, Hunny-sempai is waiting with a car. The short blonde girl eagerly climbs into the car beside him, leading me to believe his driver drove them both here originally. Besides me, a cat is sitting in the seat, a dog curled up on the floor. I raise an eye brow to Hunny-sempai, but he and Linzy are already engaged in a vivid conversation about cake. I cough, getting the smaller males attention before nodding in the direction of the animals. Hunny points to the girl as she welcomes the dog, although the medium sized creature must be about 60 pounds, to curl up on her lap.

"Luigi," she introduces the dog before nodding to the cat. "And Momiji." I lean forward to pet the dog, but pull away when the beast snarls at me. I glance out the window as we pull up in the gates of the Ootori manor. I bid them farewell as I exit the car, receiving no answer. I glance behind myself at the two as I shut the door, only to realize they were interlocked in a brief but sweet kiss. _Wait, what?_

The car drives away, leaving me bewildered.


	20. Chapter 20 School

**_The length of these chapters really irks me.. I swear they were longer... Anyway, real busy today making last minute Christmas presents. (yeah, it's in a week but I have to put together a whole big thing so its still pretty last minute)_**

**anyway, enjoy this. sorry for the length or lack there of**

**Disclaimer- I don't own OHSHC**

**Chapter Twenty**

"Where's Kyoya?" Tamaki asks from the seat behind me. Apparently, Kyoya didn't show up to school today so, instead of sitting across the room, bothering him, Tamaki decided I would be the new victim today.

"Probably stayed home sick," I mumble, not looking up from my notebook where I'm doodling a gruesome, detailed picture of a black cat attacking some guy. The boy has long, blonde hair and no face, as it's lying in a bloody heap on the other side of the page.

"Kyoya's sick? He's never been sick before! How do you know? Why didn't he tell me?" His whining voice rushed in my head.

"How should I know? Maybe he didn't want you overreacting to a simple cold… Or he didn't want you bugging him… That's a more likely possibility." I'm talking to myself at this point, since he stopped listening long ago.

"Well, we cant go on with club activities without him here… We will all just have to go visit Kyoya after school!" he pronounced, jumping from his seat with one ar stretched high in the air.

"Yes, Mr. Suoh? Did you have a question?" the teacher asks, seeing his raised arm.

"Oh… heheh no, sir." He blushes, lowering himself onto his seat as I drop my head onto the table, practically shaking with laughter.

I turn in my seat, staring directly at Tamaki, glaring at him as my eyes darken to an almost black-brown. "Look, Tamaki. He's sick. He doesn't want any of the Host Club showing up at his home, unannounced, while he's resting. Leave him be for once. He told me not to let you step foot near his estate. Disobey, and this will be you," I growl, holding up my finished picture of the dead man.

His terrified look and high pitched shriek tell me all I need to know.

"Good." I turn, grinning to no one, proud of my success.

Walking down the hall, I feel like one of the "popular" girls I always hated in the movies. Alone, all eyes on me while I walk to the cafeteria. Just because I'm dressed differently from everyone else. While they go around, giggling and gossiping over stupid details in their poofy yellow dresses, I'm in my baggy, ripped, skinny grey, camouflage jeans under black motorcycle boots and chains. My black spikes are all that cover my arms under my grey camouflage t-shirt. Above my left eye is a fake black stud_(I wanted to know what an eyebrow ring looked like on me)_.

Before I am able to make it to the cafeteria, though, I feel a cold hand wrap around each wrist. _Not again._ The hands drag me back, down the hall, away from my awaiting destination.

"Nooo, I don't wanna goo! I want foood!" I complain, trying to pull away from my captives.

"Never!" the voices speak together. "We're going on a field trip." An evil cackle escaped the two.

"Fine, but I'm not going," I smile, sitting on the floor in the middle of the enormous hallway, cross legged. All of the girls crowd around, watching in shock and confusion at my rejecting the infamous Hitachiin twins.

Shutting my eyes at the oncoming impact, I feel myself lifted off of the ground by the arms and legs. _Just so long as they don't touch my waist or anything, I'm fine._ I hear the gasps of all of the jealous girls.

_They have NO idea how terrible this actually is. Where'd I leave my anxiety drops?_

I'm kind of just happy I don't have to walk across the school.


	21. Chapter 21 Meeting

**Thought I'd put this up now, in case I don't post tomorrow. I'll be busy.. Have to write 3 days worth of a story for Creative Writing class, while finishing some homework, Christmas presents and at grandpas house. So, count this as tomorrow's post, just in case. :)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters in this** story(_aside from MY characters, of course..) _

**Chapter Twenty One **

_When did I lose the ability to walk? Or the right, at least?_

When we entered the club room, instead of setting me down, Kaoru dropped me next to Mori-sempai on the couch. Looking around the room, I notice the rest of the hosts are there, too, aside from Kyoya, of course. On the couch across from me, Hunny-sempai and Linzy are sitting together, laughing. The twins hang over the couch behind me; Haruhi looking bored and quite ticked off at Tamaki hanging over her. Joy is sitting on Mori's other side, staring into space.

Noticing our entry, Tamaki jumps up and runs to the center of the room.

"Care to explain why I was just dragged away from food?" I glare at the giddy idiot in the middle of the room; a low growl escapes my throat, my arms crossing over my chest as I lean back.

Tamaki and the twins shrink back in horror. "You know, you really act like Kyoya. Especially with those glasses," Tamaki states, cowering behind the other couch.

_Glasses? _I reach up and touch the lenses on my face, adjusting them on my nose. _HA! I forgot about them! _I put on my best scowl and glare at the moron, making him fall away, hidden behind the couch.

"Why am I here? I questions once again, my voice hard.

"We're going to see Kyo-Chan!" Hunny-Sempai jumps, smiling brightly next to Linzy. _Those two are awfully close…_

"I told you already, Tamaki. The answer is no. He's sick. He wants nothing to do with you." I glare at Tamaki who is now standing.

"B-but you just said no hosts!" he spits out, pouting.

"Which you are."

"No! We are not going as hosts. We are going as friends! To care for Kyoya! I would never leave my best friend alone, at home, sick. All there is to do is _sleep!_"

"You're a terrible friend."

And there he goes. The dark little corner of woe.

The twins step up. "We're all going. We have to _help _the Shadow Lord." They grin, eye brows scrunched up together as the venom slides off of their every word.

"You go, then. I refuse. He doesn't want anyone there. And, I don't want to die." _I'm honestly just scared to see him after yesterday… I don't know what happened. Something seemed to have snapped in him and it's kind of creepy. And I haven't been scared since I was maybe 7 or 8. But that, that was different._

Ignoring all the eyes on me, I stand. "Now, if you don't mind, I would like to spend my free period in a room without that Baka," I say, motioning toward the couch.

"What did I do?" Linzy suddenly stares at me.

"I was talking about Tamaki!" I laugh, grinning at the boy weeping in his corner. Suddenly, he pops up in front of me, red-faced and hurt. "Yes?"

"I am the King! Don't insult me in my kingdom! We will have you sent away to the dungeon!" he yells, striking a pose and pointing at me.

Silence.

Painful, awkward silence with everyone staring at us.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I break out laughing, actually falling on the floor. I start crying and I can feel my face burning as I struggle for air. When I am finally able to control myself, I look up to see the _King, _sulking in his corner; the twins on either side of him, pointing and laughing.

While no one is looking my way, I dart for the door, but, before I can get out, something hits my back, sending me sprawling across the floor, banging my head on the ground and my arm twisting under me. The air knocks out of me when I hit the floor, nausea building up in my throat.

"Get… Off…" Panting, I push myself off the ground, lifting the two small bodies with me. They roll off, laughing their high pitched cackle as I smack back against the tiles, noticing the pain in my wrist. "Ow~" I groan.

"Vee-Chan!" Linzy and Hunny-Sempai crawl over to me, still giggling.

"Screw… you, Baka." I push myself up with my uninjured left hand.

**_~~  
>Ooh fun fun :) <em>**

**_Hahaha WOOH! So, review, comment, yadayada, :D  
>Oh well, I'll give you... something.. =D <em>**

**_I'll give anyone who comments their own personal voodoo dolls :D Compliments of Nekozawa-Sempai(_**_One of my favorite characters of OHSHC)_


	22. Chapter 22 Visit To Kyoya's

**_Ok, so I didn't post a chapter yesterday, but that was because I'd come home from school early and by the time mom got off the computer, I'd past out on the couch... And I was planning on posting this at like 4 this morning... Seeing as I couldn't sleep from a bad dream I had... But I was too scared to get off of the couch that I'd moved onto after scaring the Hell out of myself in my room..._**

**_ Only good thing about this though is I am going to use the experience in my writing :)_****  
><strong>

**Disclaimer- Don't own OHSHC or any of the characters**_ She's only not fighting because she's tired... /:_

**Chapter Twenty Two**

"Kyooooya!"

The whining rings through my head, pounding against my skull. I growl, rolling over and pulling the black comforter over my head.

All of a sudden, I feel the mattress bounce under me, landing me, once again, on the hard wood floor. _Is this going to become a normal thing? I should get a carpet put in._

I glare out at the group of people crowded around, the short girl with dirty blonde hair grinning down at me while the others cower back on the other side of my room.

"What?" I growl at them, picking myself up off of the floor and sitting on the edge of the bed. I can feel my hair sticking up in every direction, my vision somewhat blurred by my lack of glasses.

"Kyo-Chan! We came to take care of you!" Hunny-Sempai smiles, hopping up and down with that pink bunny in his arms. "Vee-Chan said you were sick."

_Vee-Chan? Who's-_

"Where's Virginia?" My head shoots up, sending the pain back into my head, right behind my eyes, which narrow as the group hesitates.

"She didn't want to come." Hikaru shrugs.

"Said she was hungry and you were tired," Kaoru adds.

"And she was right." I glare up at the two, placing my glasses on my nose. "But you failed to answer my question. Where. Is. Virginia?" Looking toward the door, I watch Mori-Sempai enter, carrying something over his shoulders. It squirms.

"Let go!" Virginia's voice lets out a muffled groan. Her legs start flailing and the long, black boots covering her grey jeans start kicking.

_Why are they..? Oh no…_

Mori sets her on the floor in front of the rest of the group. My eyes widen as I take in the sight in front of me. Her face is bright red, dark green eyes glowing as they stare into my own grey ones. The black, rectangular frames are slipping off her face and her platinum blonde and chestnut brown striped hair is almost as messy as mine. She would probably be speaking if it weren't for the duct tape over her mouth.

Sitting up as straight as possible, her knees pulled up to her chest, a heavy brown rope was pulled tightly around her upper arms. The ankles of her boots are covered in tape and her wrists are most likely restrained behind her back.

"What the Hell?" I yell at everyone, jumping from my bed and kneeling next to her, never moving my eyes from everyone else. Hikaru and Kaoru are hiding somewhere, Tamaki standing, sheepishly, behind Mori-Sempai.

My face must be burning red. I could feel the heat in my cheeks, burning me enough to make me sweat.

_How the Hell could they do this to her? What is wrong with them?_

"Tamaki!" I shout; Virginia twitching slightly. "Why!"

His face is paling, eyes about to fall out of his head as his bottom lip quivers. "W-well, she wasn't listening and she tried to leave. Sh-she didn't want to come here. And then she tried to jump out of the limo. So we had to tie her arms."

"What is wrong with all of you?" I finally look to Virginia, seeing her struggle with the rope around her, a wad of tape on the floor. "How'd you-" I murmur, seeing her unwrapped hands reaching for her ankles and failing by the slightest inch. _Why is her arm in a sling..? What the Hell kind of shit do they get themselves into when I'm not around? Useless.._

Shocking both myself and Virginia, I lean forward, reaching an arm under her legs and behind her back, lifting her off the floor and setting her down on the bed. As I work on untying her ankles, she stretches until the rope reaches her shoulders.

Once she is completely untied, I look up to her face. The silver tape is still there. I hesitate before reaching up and, lightly, pull off the tape.

I see her shoulders tense as it rips away, her eye twitching then, she smiles, gasping for air. "Th-thank you." A small smile slides across my face.

"Awww!" several voices coo, a smile in each. "Kyo-Chan likes Vee-Chan," a high, mocking voice laughs.

I turn to glare at Linzy when I see Hunny-Sempai standing protectively in front of her. _When did they become so close? _When I turn back in Virginia's direction, she's disappeared. _What? Where'd she-_

My thoughts are interrupted by a loud, thumping crash, a groan and a high shriek. My head, along with the other hosts', whip around to where the noise came from. We turn just in time to see Virginia crouched on the ground, balancing on the balls of her feet, the twins underneath her. Her left fist raises before connecting with the jaw of one of them.

It ends as fast as it started. I suddenly feel a light bump against my side and look down to see her standing at my side, barely touching me, arms crossed over her chest, glaring daggers at the others. Her hair had been pushed to the side showing one almost shaven side of her head.

"How'd you move so fast?" I question, staring incredulously down at her.

"Dunno. I'm just fast, I guess." she bites out, snarling at the red headed boys as they push off the floor.

"Hika!" Kaoru yelps, voice full of worry while staring at his brother, who is still on the ground, dark red blood dripping from a long cut above his mouth and up his cheek. "You did this!" Kaoru turns on Virginia, stomping over to us. "You hurt my brother!" he shouts, anger flooding over his whole being. A fist rises but before it can connect with anything, I step between them.

"You will _not _hit her." I raise one brow, glaring at the younger boy. "You both deserved to be hit. Who tied her up, hmm?" My arms cross my chest as I straighten up.

"It was Tamaki's idea! He said to restrain her. He brought out the rope. He brought the duct tape!" the yelling was rushed.

"But who _did _it?"

"W-well…. SHE DIDN'T HAVE TO HURT HIM!"

Muttering sounds from behind me. _"You both deserved it."_ I roll my eyes and readjust my glasses.

"Y-you shut up! You hurt my Hika!" That's the last he said before rushing back to Hikaru's side and mumbling to his twin. Kaoru reaches forward and pulls Hikaru up, helping him to walk as they depart the room.

"Hmm… Who wants food?" Linzy suddenly jumps. "We should go get food. Maybe they have cake!" The small, hyper girl leaves, dragging the crowd with her, aside from the blonde moron.

"Don't you want food?" I ask him, smiling my host smile and hoping he'll take the hint and get out.

"No, I think I'll stay here." The wide, sincere smile crosses his face as he takes a seat on my desk chair.

"Are you _sure _you're not _hungry_? I'm sure the maids would _love _to get you as _much _food as you would like." My smile falters, eyes narrowing. _Go already, you dumbass! Why the Hell must he ruin everything?_

"Nope, I'm perfectly fine. I'd like to keep you company! I came to take care of you!" He pouts, eyes widening.

"Tamaki, go. Now." My gaze hardens and I snarl at him. He races from the room, probably to find a corner somewhere. I turn to see Virginia, sitting on the floor next to my bed.

"Hmm…" _Finally._

_**I'll probably have another chapter up today, since I dont want to wait much longer :P  
>Anyway, enjoy. And please, review... You can have the eggs my dad tries to shove down my throat every morning :D<br>Or something better I suppose.. **_


	23. Chapter 23 Caught

**Wooooh I'm posting this, mainly because I didn't post yesterday(that I can remember) and I'm just at this point in sleep deprivation that I'm really hyper and happy and jumpy and all that annoying stuff** :DD!  
><em>Emo Princess Addie- Thank you so much for that :D I got home late from school after being forced to work on the school paper, and I got really happy seeing all the notifications and messages in my email on my iPod Touch :) And being home sick is always the best time to read fanfiction, I've realized. Haha (Though, I would have begged to stay home again today due to lack of sleep last night, but seeing as I would be forced to sleep, and in my room for that matter(the source of the problem), I preferred school :P) Anyway, I'm glad you like it and thank you for the review. <em>

**Disclaimer- On account of this being the 23rd chapter, I feel as though this is not needed anymore. So, I will let you figure it out on your own :)**

**Chapter Twenty Three**

"I apologize for their idiocy. They feel.. Threatened by you. Although, they are also intrigued by you."

"How so?" I look up toward Kyoya. He's standing above me, watching intently for my reactions. This whole day has been terribly annoying. I'm exhausted and just want to go home, even though I still have half a day of school left.

"Well," he starts, walking towards me and sitting down at my side. "You see, you're different from most of the ladies-" My eye twitches at the word, and he must have noticed. "Er… females," Not much better. "In our school, so many of the… non-male students are overly obsessed with us hosts. They are the stereotypical girls. Dresses, shopping, makeup, etc. You, you are _nothing _like them."

"Well, obviously." I roll my eyes, pulling the black frames from my nose. _These really hurt my head…_ "I like black. They like pink. They like dresses and jewelry. I prefer jeans, sweatshirts and hats. Girls love flowers, boys and girly-ness. I love fire, weaponry and darkness… Being alone." My heart bumps against my chest and I breath in a shaky breath.

"Yes, exactly. And, you are not afraid." He smirks, closing his eyes slightly.

"Afraid? What's there to be afraid of?"

"Anything. Everything. Horror films. 'Scary movies'. Life… Me." A low, dark chuckle erupts from his chest.

"Ha!" I scoff, amused at the last part. "What's there to be scared of? Going through life, afraid to do anything for fear of consequences. How do you know what will happen if you don't try? Is that really considered living?"

Kyoya seems pleased with my answer. "So, you've no fear of _anything_ Nothing at all?" There's a bit of a challenge in his voice. _Interesting…_

"Hmm… I'd thought you, of all people, would know the answer to that." I raise one brow at him, laughing inwardly.

"Even I couldn't know everything."

"Then I suppose you don't need to know." A twitch in his eye is just visible, as is the clenching in his jaw. "But, I suppose I _could _tell you. Though, I don't see why you _must _know."

"…I'm simply curious. Is that against the law?" I shrug. "I promise I wouldn't tell anyone, if that's what you're worried about."

"Hmm… It's not an object. Or anything like that. Not like heights or anything either. More a state of mind." This must have struck something because he urged me to continue. "I used to be scared of a lot. But, I lived with my brother my whole life and nothing could really scare me after a while." I let out a little laugh. "No horror movies ever actually scared me after maybe age 6. But, after 9th grade, only two things really scared me. Being stuck in a crowd and being left entirely alone."

I could just see both his eyebrows raise under his mess of black hair. "That's a bit contradictory, now, isn't it?"

"It is… I've thought about it. But, I loathe being around large groups of people. I feel anxious. Cities are fine, but I'm still slightly paranoid there. Parties are bad. It's too closed in. And then, when I'm left alone… Normally, I'm fine. I love to be alone. But, sometimes, my thoughts wander. They're dark. I hate to be alone during those times. It's so… unreal." I drop my head on my knees.

Silence fills the room. A deafening silence that causes a long, piercing ring in one's ears.

For maybe the 5th time in the past week, I feel a hand land on my back. This time, though, it pulls me closer. My left side connects with a slim figure, a second hand landing around my other side, engulfing me in Kyoya's embrace. _This is more than slightly shocking. It's just plain unexpected._

Lifting my head, I look up to Kyoya, his face mere inches from mine.

_Move. Do it._ And the voice returns.

**Nice to hear from you again. But, I apologize, I wont do it.**

_Oh, come on. He's comforting you. You have to._

**I don't **_**have **_**to do anything. **I inwardly smirk.

_You like him. He likes you. BAKA! He'll do it anyway!_

**So let him! Why should I do anything?**

_You WILL do it.._

What's with all of these annoying conversations? Schizophrenia or am I talking.. Er, fighting.. With myself? I find myself leaning forward against my own will. **STOP! **Kyoya's grey eyes lower to my own, his pink lips so close to mine.

So close.

_5... 4.._

**No, no, no! Gah! Pull back. Move, damnit!**

_3..._

**Nooo!**

_2..._

**Crap. Shit. God damn-**

_1...!_

**FU-**

"Hey, Kyo-" Tamaki's voice rings us both into shock, snapping us from our stupor and sending us each, wide eyed, into separate corners of the floor next to the bed. Our heads snap to the door to see the whole host club, Joy and Linzy standing by the door way in amazed shock.

No one speaks. No one moves. No one breaths. All of their jaws drop.

Well, looks about time I left… Before they can notice, I jump off of the floor and throw myself out of the closest window, head first. I've already taken into account the fact we are not on the first floor, which is why I grab hold of a nearby tree branch and swing off, landing feet first on the snow covered ground, knee deep in the white fluffy substance.

I'm not sure where all of this speed and agility came from, as I've never had it before I moved here, but I will use it to the fullest.

_And she's off._

_**Next chapter up tomorrow.  
><strong>Review, Comment, Whatever, Anything Thanks :D  
>I'll give you... any e- thing you can think of :P <em>


	24. Chapter 24 Failed Confessions

**WOOH! So, I'm soaked from standing in the rain, watching a house on fire... heheh cause it interested me so much :3 But Oh well.. Anyway, I was hoping to get out more chapters by now, seeing as I have chapters about Christmas and Winter break and all that but I haven't even finished them and it's wayyyy far off from this chapter _ Oh well... hopefully get to them before January anyway**

**Disclaimer- I wanna own Ouran! But I dont.. I wish... Oh how I wish..**

**Chapter Twenty Four**

_So freaking close! Stupid Tamaki! Why'd he have to ruin it? And why didn't you just jump him? Screw the other people! He was RIGHT there! Idiot!_

**I understand, alright? Maybe I didn't want to kiss him? Remember that?**

_You want to stop denying and accept the fact you are in love with Kyoya Ootori?_

"I'm not in love with _freaking_ Kyoya, God damn it!" I yell, forgetting for a moment that it's all in my head. _Hell, at least I'm at home, in my own room…_

"Oh, you're not, are you?" a voice cuts in my rambling internal fight.

I spin around as fast as I can, turning to see the two small-ish figured staring into my basement window. "Oh, it's just you two…" I roll my eyes at Linzy and Joy who are now hanging in my window. "You _could _use a door," I mutter.

"Door was locked. This is more fun. And.. Uh… it's not just us.." Joy laughs, being awkward, as usual.

I blink. "…Who else is here?" _Don't say it.. Don't say who I think. Not Tamaki. Not Kyoya. Not Hikaru and Kaoru. Not-_

"Mori-Sempai and Hunny-Sempai." Linzy smiles.

"And where might they be?" I ask, scared they might fall through a different window, while Linzy falls in, followed by Joy, each landing on my bed, the blankets toppling on to the floor.

"In the kitchen." Joy laughs.

"…" I'm speechless. They said my door is locked. _Oh, God…_

_What's with your friends?_

**Not completely sure..**

"They'll be upstairs a while. So, what's this about you liking Kyo-Chan?" The small blonde rolls onto the floor, laughing with her eyes shut.

"I _don't_ like _Kyoya!_" I groan. "Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"He'll be sad to hear that." Joy chuckles.

"Who else is saying that?" Linzy's eyes bug.

"Whoops… No one." I laugh awkwardly, coughing and trying to hide the slip. "Um… haha.. No one said anything. What are you on about?" It all rushes out. All excuses and lies.

"Voices!" Joy cheers, grinning.

"..Maybe." The TV is suddenly extremely interesting. Maybe if I just stop answering, they'll-

"HA! Even the voices say it! And they're in your head! So, it must be true!"

"Technically, it's one voice… And that doesn't mean it's true. I only like cats. People disgust me."

"We're people."

"You disgust me."

"You're people."

"Lies."

"But, you-"

"LALALA! MORE LIES! I'm a cat!" I throw myself onto the couch, covering my head with a pillow and blocking them out.

"Admit it!" I hear it echo through my mind.

**I WONT DO IT!**

_Admit. _

"Admit it." Joy mocks.

"Virginia," a new, lower voice enters, belonging to Mori-Sempai. "If you really do like him, you should admit it. Stop lying to yourself."

"My God! I don't like him!" I yell, feeling the crowded feeling once again. I'm never alone. Physically. Mentally. They will never leave.

**~~  
><strong>**Well, I'm gonna go change and dry off, maybe lie down and sleep seeing as I havent gotten much of that in a while... And of course write this story... Might have more later, just to get it going faster :P not that it isnt pretty fast now haha**

_**I've already finished my story for Creative Writing class so I have more time for this now. **_

_**Anyway, review please. I'll make you voodoo dolls :D **_

_**Or Nekozawa can...**_

_**Or I'll get Hunny to give you cake :D**_

_****Kyoya's money is MINE :D MUAHAHAHA ...Dont tell him that though or he might murder me_


	25. Chapter 25 Back At School

**Wow, I haven't updated in a couple days Dx I annoy myself sometimes... I've been lazy and haven't been typing cause I wrote so much in my notebook that it'll take foreverrr to type it all and I'm getting real lazy. As a Christmas/Hanukkah/Any-other-holiday present, I promise to post at least 5 by tomorrow night :D ..Give everyone lots to read xD No, maybe less.. I'll stay up until I get the next chapter posted... But first I am being forced against my will to go to a holiday party at this guys house cause my parents are friends with his parents... I'll post a second chapter later, then tomorrow, I shall post maybe 2 more...**

**Disclaimer- I do not own OHSHC, though I did think about putting it on my Christmas list... Not that my mom bought me anything on that, anyway...**

**Chapter Twenty Five**

I was really a hard decision, whether or not to go to school this morning. I felt I should, though. It's going to be awkward. It'll be terrible. But, I have to face them. I cant hide.

_Technically, you could hide. It just would be very stupid._

**Thanks.** I roll my eyes, pulling on my black motorcycle boots and zipping up the sides. I've been wearing them much more frequently, for some unknown reason.

After my bit of insanity last night, I must have past out, because I woke up an hour later in my bed; the house empty.

Stepping into the front doors of the giant pink school building, I begin my extended journey to class. I'm late. Didn't want to be bothered in homeroom. It's the first real class of the day and I'm wandering the halls.

There's the bell.. I suppose I could go to class. It takes a good 5 minutes to make my way to class and when I finally get there, the door is shut and the teacher is at the board, writing. I silently push open the door and jump into the only empty seat. _Why must it be here? _The seat is directly in front of Tamaki; Kyoya on his right.

"Nice of you to join us, Virginia."

Crap.

_And you were so close, too._

**Leave me alone.**

"Do you have an excuse or will you be taking a detention?" The teacher turns to face me. I cant remember his name but he's in maybe his 20's with short brown hair.

"Hmm… Let's see." I smirk, leaning back in my seat. "Ah! So, I was walking down the street, about an hour before school. I was really set on getting here early. But, you see, I was cornered by these giant figures. I tried to go around but they had me trapped. Green skin and three eyes each. They kidnapped me and pulled me into their ship. I almost got away, but not before they probed me and replaced my brain with that of a moose. I was finally able to escape, but I fell from the sky and landed on my head in a tree over a mile away and had to walk here."

"So, you now have a moose's brain?"

"..Yup, that's right."

"And all of this happened in an hour?"

"Hour and a half, give or take. But they froze time."

"I see… Well, I give you credit for the creativity. But you still have detention. Maybe the aliens can speed up time for you."

"I doubt it. They'd make it longer and I'll be here for 3 extra years." The rest of the class starts laughing. Even the teacher had cracked a smile.

"I guess you'll learn your lesson, then." He turns back to the board, silencing the rest of the class, and continues his lesson.

I drop my head on my desk, hoping for sleep. I'm not that lucky, though. Joy, on my right, Linzy on my left, Kyoya and Tamaki behind. _Damn._ I feel three different hands tapping on my shoulders, four sets of eyes on me.

"What?" I mumble, hoping they'll leave me alone.

"Where were you?" Linzy questions, another poke to the head.

"I already said. The aliens-"

The _real _story would be nice." His voice sends chills up my arms; my heart beating faster. _He's not allowed to have this effect on me… It's not right.._

_You likeee himmm! You know what'd be really funny?_

**If I jumped him in the middle of class?**

_How'd you know? _I feel my eyes roll in my head. Ignoring everyone, I keep my head down, and take a class-long nap.

I must have actually fallen asleep, because after a while, I felt something slam under me, my heart stopping and my head shooting up. _Falling dream. Again. _I always have those dreams in school. Good thing I didn't fall out of my chair this time.

Looking around, I see the classroom clearing out and four fingers looming over me.

"You know, you guys are creepy. You realize?" I stand, pulling my bag onto my arm. My right hand is wrapped. After Linzy and Hunny-Sempai attacked me yesterday, I found out I'd sprained my wrist. I wasn't dragged to a hospital, so I'm fine.

"Thank you."

"So, where were you really?" Kyoya asks as we walk to lunch. Linzy had gone to find Hunny and Tamaki was banned for being a bother.

"I didn't want to go to class." I mutter, looking down. I shift my bag to my left arm. I'm not that great with this arm, though, so I almost drop it.

"Don't hurt yourself more." The seriousness in his voice is harsh. He pulls the bag from my arms. "And what's so awful about class?"

"Idunno…" It comes out just above a whisper. His hard, grey eyes are boring into my side. _Stop. Staring._ "Just wasn't in the mood." He's not going to bring it up and neither will I.

Shockingly, he lets it go. We walk in silence, uncomfortably close; my bag over Kyoya's shoulder, his on his hand. He's standing on my right and his empty left hand keeps brushing against my injured right. It doesn't hurt. But it's making me extremely awkward. Whenever our hands touch, I feel Kyoya's eyes lower to mine, a light blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"Vee-Chan! Kyo-Chan!" A few different voices call from across the cafeteria. _Thank God! _I wave over at the table and run over to them, very, VERY thankful.

"Hey, guys! What's up?" I run to them and sit at one of three empty seats. It's next to Mori; Joy on his other side. Hunny is across from him with Linzy at his side. As Kyoya nears the table, I pray he doesn't sit next to me. _Sit with Tamaki! Sit with Tamaki! _

Solemn faced, Kyoya walks to my side and stops. _No… _He reaches out, drops my forgotten bag at my side and walks around to Tamaki to sit. _Thank God!_

"Thanks," I mutter, looking down. For some reason, I'm disappointed. I'm not fully aware why. Pulling out my notebook, I flip to a new page; watching Kyoya out of the corner of my eye. He looks confused and slightly frustrated, eyebrows scrunched together, while looking through his bag. I must admit, he hides it very well behind his glasses.

A thought rings through my mind and I jump, startling the rest of the table. They look up at me.

"Uh… Forgot something. I'll be back…" Leaving my books on the table, I race out of the room, my new inhumanly speed sending me across the building within seconds, my hair pushed back. Stopping outside of the double doors marked Music Room 3, I pull out the extra key from it's hiding place above the door and unlock them. The room is empty, as expected, almost completely dark. It's so calm here.

I head for one couch. All that's on it is Hunny's bunny, Usa-Chan. _Wonder why he left it…_I move to the changing room in back. The costumes from past events all hang around the room. All the way at the back is a small, black messenger bag with the Cheshire Cat on the front. Grabbing it from the floor, I collapse into a bench and pull out the small, silver laptop. _Kyoya.._

He'd left it at my house and I forgot to bring it back.

_I wonder what he keeps in this thing…_

**It is a thought.. What do you think his password is?**

_You would do it? Am I influencing you? _It seems joyful at the thought.

**Of course not! I've always been this way. You're just here. I still refuse to **_**kiss **_**anyone.**

_You're just stubborn, aren't you?_

**Yup.** I smile, laughing at myself as I open the laptop. I hit the 'Give Hint' button under the usual popup.

Hint- Baka.

_What sort of hint is that? That's just idiotic. Who could it be referring to? _The questions continue as I type in one word: _Tamaki._

'Loading Settings'. I smirk. Easy. Tamaki would never get it, of course. I bet his password is his own name. Or Kind, or something.

After searching through millions of boring, confusing documents, I give up. There's nothing there. May as well hack his email.

"_You've gone incognito." _Hmm.. I do love the incognito page*. Where all of your searches and history remains secret and nothing is saved to your history. Perfect.

Just as I type in google, I jump, head shooting in the direction of the main doors.

I heard it. It was definitely there. An almost silent _click_. Closing all pages and documents, I shut the laptop and jump up, walking out of the room.

"Usa-Chan!" The high pitch, smiling voice gets closer. _Good. Just them._ I make myself known, entering the room. "Vee-Chan! Why'd you leave? Lunch is about to end! Everyone's already going to class!" Hunny-Sempai frowns, looking up at me.

"I forgot something here. Must have lost track of time." No lies. I knew I could do it!

"Is that Kyo-Chan's computer? Why do you have it?"

"He must have forgotten it at my house the other day. I meant to return it to him."

The frown on the short blonde's face disappears, replaced by a bright, wide smile, spreading from ear-to-ear. It's funny how fast his emotions just flip. _Bi-Polar much?_ I don't understand how people in high school are in love with a 17-year old that looks 7. It's creepy. Linzy _would _love him. They're exactly alike. His voice snaps me out of my rambling thoughts.

"That's good! He was looking all over for it. He went back to class already, looking for it. You should go bring it to him. Kyo-Chan already brought your bag back to class with him."

My left brow shot up, instinctively. _Why'd he bring my bag? Strange.._ "Uh…Thanks, Hunny-Sempai. I'll go find him." I smile one of my no-so-obvious fake smiles before walking to the door. _Mori? Why's… Wait.. No, I know why. When did he get here? _"Bye."

He nods.

It takes only a few seconds to make it to class. Entering, I see Kyoya standing in the center of the room, staring into space, it seems. To anyone else, he would look very threatening. His eyebrows narrowed under his black bangs, the light reflecting off of his glasses. _Oh, God… He's- What am I saying? Ew… No, he's not cute or hot or even handsome for that matter. Ugh.._

"Looking for something?"

Whatever trance he was in must have broken. He straightens, looking my way. "Hmm?" I hold the little silver laptop higher at my side. His eyes widen. "Where did you find that?"

"On my kitchen counter. You brought it with you when you… Showed up the other day."

"Ah.. Thank you…" He accepts it, blanking out for a moment. Then, he becomes serious. "You didn't look at anything?"

Well, that almost caught me off guard. It's questions like that that make me anxious. Shaking my head, I stare up at him. "How would I? It was locked."

Now, he's a bit off guard. HA! "How would you know unless you tried?"

"Well, of course I tried. Who wouldn't? But, it was locked…" No lies. I'm on a role.

"You didn't get in..?"

"Oh, yeah I got in. I went through every document, looked through all of your history and deleted some stuff too." I smirk at how natural the sarcasm flows from me.

_You broke it. You lied._ Can I voice have feelings? Cause I think this one's a bit disappointed.

I catch a glare from Kyoya as he pushes up his glasses, the room suddenly filling with students. I send a smirk his way before seating myself and plugging in my iPod.

**_~~  
>Well, there you have it. Chapter Twenty Five.<em>**

**_WOO! _**

**_Merry Christmas every body. And Happy Hanukkah. Happy New Years. Happy-Whatever. Happy Holidays!  
>Please, as a present, or a kindness, review :) I'd be very appreciative.<em>**

**_**Oh, and Incognito page... My friend showed it to me over the summer. It's exactly as I said. On Google Chrome, you hit Ctrl(control), shift N and then a page will pop up and says "You've gone Incognito." None of your history is saved so no one can tell what you've been doing :) It's cool_**


	26. Chapter 26 Demon Host

**This was a fun, evil chapter to write :) Kind of short, but still fun. I promised another chapter, and although it's about 2 hours after Christmas Eve, I am still posting this. Another two shall come tomorrow :D  
>MERRY CHRISTMAS!<strong>(and other holidays :P)

**Chapter Twenty Six**

Where the Hell is my iPod Touch? I swear it was in my bag! I've been looking for this freaking iPod for 20 minutes now! I was expected at the Host Club about five minutes ago, but, seeing as I need that iPod to… Live…

_Don't be so overdramatic. _Is it possible for a voice to roll their eyes?

**I'm not being overdramatic! I had all my information on that! You know how much money I put into that? Just buying it lost me a good $200!**

_Oh, boohoo. You probably left it somewhere. Or, maybe, Kyoya stole it. Heh._

…

"Where.. Is. It?" I pant, leaning over Kyoya's table after bursting through the double doors. Everyone's staring at me. I can understand, I suppose. I'd run from 2-A classroom to Music Room 3 in less than three seconds and I'm out of breath, chest burning from the lack of oxygen and my face bright red. I'd almost knocked Kyoya's table over.

"I'm sorry but I don't know what you are talking about. However, I do know that you are late. You should have been here over 10 minutes ago. I will be adding that to your debt. Go get changed and get to work." Kyoya's voice is hard, serious; But his eyes are dark, glaring down at my collapsing figure on the ground.

"What? Dude!" His glare hardens. "Why would you _add_ to it for that? I didn't _lose _money!"

"Would you like to add more to it?"

Ignoring that comment, I continue. "Where is my iPod?"

"You are _holding_ your iPod, you moron," he scoffs, rolling his eyes. _That actually kind of hurt.._

"Not _this _one! The _expensive _one. You know, the one with the skull case and all of my information on it." I growl, startling the whole room into silence, once more. They're all watching intently, slightly frightened.

"Get to work before I double your debt." He's now standing, practically towering over me at this point.

"Fine! You know what? Double it! Triple it, for all I care! You want money? Here." I turn, pulling my black bag onto the table. I reach into the front pocket and pull out my black and red, skull checkerboard wallet. The silence is killing me. From the wallet, I pull out a slip of paper. I knew this would come in hand. Grabbing my red and silver Cross pen from my pocket, I scribble on the page and sign my name on the bottom line.

"There. Take it. The debt is paid. Are you happy? Add as much as you God Damned want." I throw the slip at Kyoya who is standing, jaw dropped, awestruck. Dropping my wallet in my bag, I head for the door. "I'm gone. I'm done with you all. God Damn! And feel free to add as much as you like. I set fire to that uniform you forced on me." Smirking, I let out the most insane, evil laugh I can muster; loud, ongoing and terrible. "Have fun with your shit."

The door slams behind me as the warmth floods my cheeks. The back of my eyes sting.

Well, there goes my life savings. All my birthday money. My job money. All of it… And my iPod..

Screw this.

I set off running as the first tears come pouring out.

~~****

**Night people :D  
>Lots of drama drama drama! I shall be adding more as it goes :)<strong>

_**Have a nice day/night**_


	27. Chapter 27 Mistakes

**So, a bit late... But, whatever hahah I've been REALLY happy about all the AMAZING stuff I got for Christmas today and I spent the day reading my new book all day instead of typing _ I apologize... I shall have a few chapters up tomorrow, promise. Our second day of Christmas is tomorrow, which is when we all sit around playing the games we got and none of us are allowed out haha So I will easily have a few chapters up. Promise..**

**This chapter is probs THE shortest I've written... It hurts... Another will be posted in SECONDS, just to make up for the length of this one... **

**Disclaimer- Sadly, I didn't get any rights to the characters or name for Christmas ): Oh well... I still own my characters... sort of**

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

What did I do?

Everything is quiet. I can feel everyone's eyes on me, from all around the room. After that outburst, no one has spoken. Or moved.

Slowly, I move my gaze from the doors to the slip of paper in my hands. A plain, white sheet with a few lines and words. I've seen enough of these to know what this is. A bank check. Under Virginia's name. And the numbers.. She has more than enough to pay off her debt.

I drop the sheet in my bag, dumbfounded.

"So, you're not chasing her this time?" Kaoru asks from my right, compassion in his words.

"Too much of a _challenge_ for you?" Hikaru hisses, more daring than anything.

_I can't just let her go. Why am I so attached to her anyway? She's just another overdramatic girl. She means nothing to me. She can't help me succeed. But… No, she shouldn't mean a thing to me. She DOESN'T mean a thing, I mean… She can't help me pass my brothers. She can't help the business. Then, why does it hurt me to see her hurting? To watch her leave?_

"Well? What are you waiting for? Go after her!" Tamaki yells, breaking through my thoughts.

I look around, taking in my surroundings. "Back to the tables. All of you! Quit slacking off!" I shout, angered; the volume of each word increasing as I say them.


	28. Chapter 28 Leaving

**This is just posted to make up for the insane lack of length in the chapter I posted mere seconds ago. **

**Disclaimer- The only thing I got for Christmas with any relevance to anime/manga was Sebastian's pocket watch. No rights to the story Dx **

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

One week. I'm actually shocked it lasted this long. None of the hosts have spoken to me, let alone approached. Lucky me. Their guests/customers seem quite mad at me, though. I get a few death glares per day, actually. I find it rather funny, seeing as they're too afraid to come near me, yet they'll give me mean stares.

Classes are boring. I can feel peoples eyes on me. I sit all the way in the back left corner, Joy and Linzy around my desk. Kyoya and Tamaki sit in the front middle desks, across the room. I haven't been paying attention, but I know they've both been looking back a few times each class. I can feel their gaze. Especially Kyoya's.

Wednesday. Christmas is on Sunday. Which means, I get to leave today! Away from everyone for over two weeks.

_Thank God!_

One more day of school and I'll be gone by this evening. Back at home to family and friends.

Walking into Homeroom, happy, with a smile on my face, I go to my seat in the back, earning myself a few stares. Ignoring it all, I practically skip to my desk.

That is, until I see what's ON my desk.

As my eyes land on the back desk, I stop. It's a plain wooden desk, shoved into a corner. Lying on the center is a hand sized, black and white, flat rectangle, covered in grey skulls.

_IPOD!_

Perfect timing, too. I'd already known who'd taken it, but I was _not _going to go ask for it back. Not if I had to talk to Him.

_He probably realized and gave up,_

**No. I know him. He's up to something. I don't know what and I don't think I **_**want **_**to.**

_Yes, you do._

**Not really. But I know I'll find out either way.**

"Excuse me, Miss K-, would you like to take a seat?" a woman's voice speaks behind me. I turn, noticing the now filled classroom watching me, a few of them snickering.

"Actually, may I go to the nurse?" I smile like the sweet girl I used to be. Well, _that _shut them up. Even gained a few gasps from some of them.

"O-of course." The woman with long, straight black hair and glasses hands me a pass, sending me on my way.

Picking up my iPod and bag, I exit the room, a smirk replacing my smile once I'm outside.

I really hope I don't regret this.

Today's classes are over. The last bell rand about half an hour ago. I'd been passing time in the schools library, reading and listening to my iPod. But, seeing as the flight is in about three hours, I should probably go home. First, I have to get Joy and Linzy(Hell, I'm not going home alone). Of course, there has to be a downfall.

They're in Music Room 3.

I could kill them for making me do this. Taking a deep breath, I push open the heavy double doors, stepping aside as the stupid red petals shoot out into an empty space. Entering the oversized, crowded room, the silence is deafening. I caused this. I'm not welcome. Not anymore. Every face is turned away.

That is, all but one.

The short, black bangs hang forward; head bent over that black notebook. His one free hand reaches up to push up his glasses, the other scribbling furiously in the book. _Is he ignoring me? Did I seriously have __**that **__big an impression on anyone?_

Not minding the stares, my eyes narrowing, I walk into the room. Every head following my movements. Before I am able to reach the closest table, a somewhat taller, blonde boy steps in front of me, blocking my path. I glare up into his large, hopeful purple eyes. When I try to push past, he grabs my still injured right hand, holding it up to his lips and placing a light kiss to the knuckles.

My eye twitches as he stares down at me. "Princess, you've returned. Have you come to reunite with us, your lost friends? Because, I believe it is _us _that owe the apology. Expecting so much of a- _Oomph!" _

I stare down at the idiot who is now kneeling on the floor, clutching his stomach after regaining in his breath. I shake out my wrist, which didn't hurt in the slightest at connecting with his abs. Within seconds, I reach the table I had been moving towards before that Baka interrupted. Four, hyperactive girls are crowded on one of the couches, silencing when they notice me looming overhead; two more girls on the opposite couch, next to the boys. I continue forward, stopping directly beside the couch. The two, short blonde's stare up at me, Hunny-Sempai and Linzy, the latter sending me a humorous smile while the other holds a confused expression. Next to them sit's the darker haired boy and girl. Nodding at the tallest of them, I raise a brow at the girl, Joy.

Why must they force me through this? Not 15 seconds and I'm already getting myself in trouble.

"Time to go," I speak, breaking the silence. I refuse to let any more emotions show. Not in front of everyone. Not after last week.

"But-" Linzy tries to protest.

"It's almost time. We have to go now." _Emotionless. Perfect_. I grab her upper arm, dragging her from her seat and head for the door, Joy trailing behind.

The air in the room is tense. Scared. Even more so when the tall shadow appears in front of me. Suddenly, my heart starts pounding in my chest and throat, the blank look on my face switching to one of pure anger. My dark green eyes harden; upper lip twitching.

I halt, looking up at the bespectacled boy, an eyebrow raised. "Yes?"

"You are disrupting the clubs scheduled events."

"Oh, I am so_ very sorry. _I had no intentions _whatsoever _of interrupting your _most important _events. I simply came to collect my friends and we will be on our way now, if you would like to get out of the way," I spit, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"You do know it's rather rude to show up, unannounced, and interrupt-"

"As I'd said before," I growl. "I came to collect my friends. That is all. Now, if you would be kind enough as to move from the doorway," I smile the most obviously fake smile I can muster.

"I apologize but I cannot le-" I cut him off, sending him sprawling across the floor, towards Tamaki, his arms clutching his stomach as well, each boy gasping for air, wide eyed. Kyoya more than Tamaki, though, seeing as I felt more anger towards him so he suffered much more.

A loud gasp comes from everyone in the room. As all of the girls scatter, I push Linzy and Joy from the room, just avoiding the two red haired boys headed our way. Grabbing my two friends, I run, full speed, form the pink building and back to the houses.

"Meet at the airport in half an hour." I turn to leave, but not before saying, "And don't let Kyoya find out." I shoot them each a death glare as I continue home.

In the distance, I could just make out the words, "She's exactly like Kyoya, too."

**Please, review for me (: Pleaseee?  
>I'll give you some Christmas cookies !<br>Or chocolate log cake...  
>Money..<br>Hanukkah gelt(guilt/gelt/some other word sounding like that?)  
>Anything <strong>


	29. Chapter 29 Home

**Disclaimer- If I owned OHSHC, it would still be a doodle in my journal... ahahh :P**

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

Settling down in my seat for the forever-long plane ride, I pull out the few things I shall be using for or keeping with me during the ride, consisting of iPod Touch, iPod Nano, my turned off cell phone, black journal, blue journal, white drawing pad and pockets full of pens and sharpies.

_Now to see what he did to my iPod…_ I turn on the little hand held. The black and white swirls pop up. _Boy, do I love optical illusions. _Sliding the bar to the right with my thumb, I click in the numbers. My eyes almost fall out when I see the background. What once was my doodle of Boris Airay is now a black background with red letters; a little note typed across the backing:

"_I'm not __**that**_ _evil, you know, seeing as you've gotten this device back. I apologize for the scene in the Music Room the other day. I suppose I was wrong, believing you were unable to pay off a debt at such a rate. I am unsure as to where you came into such an immense amount of money, but nonetheless, you have been able to pay it off. Congratulations. You've actually succeeded in forcing an apology out of me. But, we would still enjoy having you at the club, whether it be to work or just as a guest._

_~The Demon Lord"_

…Uhh…Woah… What is there to say to that? Nothing. Damn…

_You want to forgive him._

**Well, of course I do… But, I wont..**

_Are you sure? I doubt you will. I bet you'll go barely fiv- _

"_**Drugs gimme Drugs gimme Drugs I don't need it but I'll sell what you got, take the cash and I'll keep it, eight legs to the wall, hit the gas, kill them all, and we crawl and we crawl and we crawl.**_

_**Love gimme Love gimme Love I don't need it but I'll take what I want from your heart and I'll keep it," **_I cut off the annoying voice with a new sound, music blasting through my iPod and into my ears, drowning out the complaints.

"Mama!" I smile, hugging my mom around her shoulders. Her orange, wavy hair hangs down her back, a wide smile on her red face. She's about a head shorter than I.

"Oh, no. You're back! I thought I'd gotten rid of you for good." She laughs, hugging me back around the waist.

"Pfft! You'll never get rid of me. Except, of course, until I'm 18, I'm out of high school and under a new name across country without letting on." I grin.

"You already moved across the world and you're hiding from your family online with a different name. Get rid of Papa and you'll have succeeded."

"Why would I do that? I'd starve to death!" I fake gasp, smirking at her. "So, where's Ian? I must torture him!"

"Well, seeing as it's only noon, I would expect him to be at school. I hope, at least."

"Wont know till you get the call tomorrow night. Expect it around 5:30. That's when his normally come." I stick out my tongue at her. "So, you think they'll let me in the school? I'm gonna try. I shall be back when they kick me out!"

"Wait, Virginia-" she shouts, but I'm already out the door, jacket in hand with my phone and iPod in both my pockets.

"Hmm.. Will they let us in?" I wonder aloud.

"They better," Linzy laughs.

"Let's gooo! We have to bug Balsamo!" Joy grins, walking toward the school building. Luckily, this one is not pink. It looks more like a prison. Two big buildings connected by a walkway above the bus paths; glass windows stretched across the whole school.

Walking directly into the building and up the stairs into the commons, we laugh at the security guards lack of security and guarding, compared to that of Ouran Academy's. They didn't even stop us. The commons, the main hallway with all of the offices and halls, is completely empty.

"Where to first?" I ask, looking back at my friends. "it's 12:30. Sixth period will be ending in two minutes."

"Balsamo!" they say at the same time. We all burst out laughing, almost running to his classroom. Not exactly quietly either, seeing as my chains don't allow that. Without knocking on the door, we walk in. The whole class of freshman turn toward us. _Stupid freshman.._

"Oh, no. Not you three.,." I though I got rid of you," the short bald man in the center of the room groans. In maybe his 30's, he has on a blue shirt, tan pants and suspenders with a red tie.

"Funny. That's what my mom said…" I frown, looking down. "So, I brought you a present!" I smile, earning a jab to the side. "Yep, just me. They had nothing to do with it whatsoever."

"We _all _got you a present!" Linzy jumps, pulling out a small stuffed animal from behind her back. It's a blue-grey dolphin with _Balsamo _printed in red on its fin. "We got it just for you."

"Ugh.. Go away," he groans, turning to the board.

"But, we came to see you!"

"Oh, look! There's the bell! Go find someone else!" He shuts his silver, metal briefcase and runs from the room, the freshman laughing.

"Now what?" Joy asks, confused.

"Idunno," I murmur, shrugging. I really hadn't thought this through. "Hey! How about we go stalk people? I wanna go find Ashley and Chris and all of them!" Without waiting for a response, I dart away from the room and to what I hope was my 7th period class when I was here.

And I am right.

Knocking on the glass window, I stick out my tongue at all my friends who are stuck in a double period of boring science.

"Ashley!"

The last bell had gone off moments ago and everyone is gathering in the commons; a crowded mess of teenagers, laughing and joking. In the middle of the largest area was a group of people, mostly Asians, as in my group of friends.

"Virginia!" a voice rings out before I'm tackled to the floor by a girl a few inches shorter than I, shoulder length black hair and a big red bow on her head. She has on baggy jeans and a black t-shirt with grey and white striped sweatshirt.

I laugh, staring at the bow, a grin spreading across my face. "I'm a present!" she yells. "People keep making fun of me and staring at me like I'm crazy!"

"Hmm…" I smirk.

"When did you get back?"

"Say, a few hours ago. We came to school the second we got home. Not sure why…" _Why did we come here? Cause apparently, the first thing I want to do over vacation is go to school.._ "Had nothing better to do. Though, I might just sleep the rest of the week."

"Noo! You should come to school! Hang out with me and Katie! And Tara!"

"I don't know…"

"Pleaseeeee?"

"I'll think about it. I do have to bring in your present, so.." I shrug.

"Yay!" Ashley smiles, once again, attacking me in a hug. As expected as it was and always is, I stumble, tripping over someone. Escaping the hug, I pinch the bridge of my nose, trying to ward off oncoming headaches.

A high voice suddenly enters our conversation, bring the anxiety back into my chest with just a few words. "You act exactly like Kyo-Chan," Linzy teases; my eye twitching.

Ashley's eyes widen, curiosity swimming in her facial expression. "Who?"

"Damn it, Linzy. Baka!" I growl, a scowl on my pained expression; my eyes shut and nose scrunched. "He's an annoying a-hole in our class who's constantly bugging me."

"Which actually means," Linzy started, laughing as she ignored the annoyance in my groan. "He's really cute and exactly like her so they fight. But when they're alone, they cuddle together and make out." She laugher at that last line, seeing my eyes widen in shock while I start gagging.

"That has _NEVER _happened!" I jump, shaking. " I _have _never and _will _never kiss that bastard!" I narrow my eyes. "And we are _nothing _alike."

"Denial!" Joy smiles.

"No! He's evil." Ashley starts laughing along with Linzy. I huff a breath before continuing. "Tall, skinny and short black hair with grey eyes and glasses."

"You're tall, sort of skinny, short hair that you keep dying brown. Your eyes change and you have glasses."

"He spends forever being smart and devious and writing in that creepy black book, stalking peoples lives and bein all serious. The only fun he has is blackmailing people! And he just threatens people. With having his 'secret service' or whatever kill them."

"You threaten to kill people… And you stalk people." Ashley keeps laughing. "But, you do threaten them with your knives rather than an army."

"Did I mention he's rich?"

"You love money."

"But, I'm broke." Narrowing my yes, I walk away, hands in my pockets. "I cant believe I lost all that money to Him," I mumble, jumping from the last few steps as I exit the door; a woosh from my baggy Dead Threads and clang of chains.

_**So, the random lyrics from earlier, if you don't know them, they're from Na Na Na by My Chemical Romance :)  
>Alright, review and comment. Thanks :)<br>Pretty much the same offer as last chapter **_


	30. Chapter 30 Wandering

**GAHHHH! So happy! :D I woulda had this up earlier but I was in the city all day.. Turns out my favorite store is closed.. For good... ): But I got my EYEBROW PIERCED! :DD! Ahhh so happy! haha so freaking happy...**

**Anyway, there's some strange text later in this chapter... **

**_Bold Italics_ **is Virginia over text  
><em>Just Italics<em> is Kyoya over text

**Chapter Thirty**

The bitter cold wind bites at my most likely red cheeks. Running my fingers through my hair, I stare out at the blue and white waves crashing down against the yellow sand; breathing in a deep, salty breath of air.

I'm not sure why I came here, but it is nice to see the beach again. I run my hand over the frozen silver railing, the only thing separating myself from the sand just a few feet below me.

This is quite relaxing.

"_Doom, Doom, DoomDoomDoom, Doom. Doom, Doom, Doom!" _The high, almost annoying, robotic voice cuts off my thoughts. _Damn it! _Without thinking, I reject the call, placing my grey phone back in my pocket. But, before I can do that, it starts vibrating. _Who is annoy me?_

Sliding open the phone, I hit 'Open Message'. The name that pops up really startles me.

Message From: Kyoya 'Demon Lord' Ootori.

_You ready to admit?_

I open a new message and type:

_**Admit what?**_

Within seconds, a new message appears. Must be as fast a typer as I am. I smirk. The conversation only takes a few moments.

_Admit that you cant stand being away from yours truly for so long._

_**Pfft! Now, why would I say such a lie?**_

_` Because you loveee me ;)_

_**Lies. Why the sudden flirty-ness the moment I leave the country?**_

_Come back and I'd happily continue._

_**Oh? O.-**_

_Don't you mean ;) ?_

_**No, I mean my eyes are falling out of my head at the sight of your bs.**_

…

_**A speechless Kyoya! Has Hell frozen over, oh mighty Demon Lord?**_

_You realize, I am capable of forging your handwriting on this check?_

_**Screw you, Kyoya :[**_

_You're the one that thinks I'm the devil._

I stop there. He's just becoming a nuisance and he's being an a-hole again. I hate how he thinks he's so damn powerful.

After minutes of staring out at the amazing, beautiful waves of the ocean, my phone vibrates again.

_Does this mean I win?_

I don't reply.

Another ten minutes.

_I'll take that as a yes..? _He's probably enjoying himself right now. Bastard. _Virginia?_

Hmm.. I drop my phone in my pocket, not taking it out again until I get home. _People are going to be bitchy and expect you to still reply. At least when I purposely piss people off, I don't expect them to stay and chat. Only idiots would… Like Tamaki._

I don't remember our couch ever being this comfortable. I've been home only a couple days and have already made myself comfortable on the couch.

It's so soft.. And warm.

Curling into my Jack Skelington blanket, I drop my head on the fluffy, red couch pillows, shutting my eyes. _Just a short nap…_

As I'm falling into a dark sleep, the almost silent click echoes in my ears. But, before I can hear them, I'm out. Completely in a dream.

**WOOH! Happy Happy Happy Hyper Hyper Hyper! HAHAHAH  
><em>Go review NOW! :D!<em>**


	31. Chapter 31 Flight

**Wooh.. It's funny to wake up and think your eyes gonna fall out.. Then realize you have a big medal ball in your eye :P  
>Have to spend the day making up 3 days of "vacation homework" ..I hate teachers... Who gives homework for every day of the Christmas vacation? <strong>

**Anyway, this chapters just some random stuff I needed to put in to fill up space :P  
>Disclaimer- I do not own OHSHC, but I DO own Virginia and some other characters... The Linzy character is only partially mine, seeing as it's based off my friend :P <strong>

**Chapter Thirty One**

I can't believe I'm doing this. What the Hell have I done with my life? I'm trying to be head of my family and _this _is what I come to? I'm sitting in my private jet on the way to New York; a bunch of morons rolling around on the floor, goofing off?

"Hikaru, Kaoru, stop before you break something."

"Awh.." Getting up from the floor where they were wrestling, the two pout as they sit down, practically on top of each other, on the black seats across from me, fixing their hair. Dressed in their mothers newest line of clothing, Hikaru and Kaoru each have on matching black skinny jeans; Hikaru with a blue long sleeved t-shirt under orange vest while Kaoru has on orange sleeves and a blue vest.

Already three hours on this damned plane and I want to strangle them all. _Why couldn't I go by myself? I try and go on a trip, business or not, and they expect to come with me. Am I not allowed alone?_

"Mommyyy~" That loud, screeching cry sends pain shooting through my skull.

Imbecile. "What do you want, Tamaki?" I growl, glaring at him as I pinch the bridge of my nose.

"Haruhi wont answer my calls! I've tried over 15 times already and she keeps hanging up!" His wails send shrills of pain down my skull and spine.

"Maybe because you're obsessed." Hikaru smiles evilly.

"And overprotective." Kaoru adds, same expression on his face.

"Or maybe~"

"She doesn't like~"

Sharing a look, they continue together. "Perverts!" Their smiles break and they fall into each others arms, laughing and grinning while the blonde curls into a corner.

"Tamaki," I let out a sigh. "I told you. Phones are to be kept _off _while on the plane. So, if you wouldn't mind, please turn off your phone before I feel the need to throw it out the window."

And here come the mushrooms.

"_Mommy doesn't love me anymore. No one loves me. I'm alone and everyone hates me." _His mutters are quiet and repetitive.

Standing, I shut my laptop and walk to one of the black couches. With hours to go, I don't think I will survive without sleep. I lie down on the empty couch, the soft pillow arm of the couch cushions my neck. After removing my glasses, I close my eyes, blocking out the noises of the twins mocking laughter.

This is going to be a long week. I don't understand why they couldn't stay home. Or take their own planes at least, like Hunny-Sempai and Mori-Sempai. They're probably happily sitting in peaceful silence; Hunny with his cake or sleeping and Mori sitting doing nothing. How did I get stuck with these morons?

For once, I'd actually be happy to be in that annoying girls presence, so long as I can get rid of _these people_. If they expect to take over _any _business, they will need to change. Drastically. Before they may do that.

Blocking out all of the excessive noises and worrying thoughts about business, I force myself into another peaceful, dreamless sleep.

"_I'm not doing it."_

"_Well, if you think we're doing it, you're terribly wrong."_

"_But, someone has to-"_

"_If you're so set on it, why don't you-?"_

_CRASH!_

The muffles argument silenced; the atmosphere suddenly becoming tense; frightening.

Turning over on my back, I roll my burning eyes on the idiot now half sitting on my back, half on the floor. My back is aching from the collision and I swear to God, I will kill them all. Right now.

So peaceful. Relaxing. For _once _in _years_ I was actually having an amazing rest and _they _just _had _to destroy it. Narrowing my grey-black eyes at the red heads standing sheepishly across the room, I let out a low growl, sending them into their seats; trying to hide.

As I turn, I see the blonde still sitting, unmoved, in some sort of trance.

"Baka! Get off of me!" I shout, kicking one leg so as to make my 'best friend' fall on the floor.

"I-I'm so sorry, Kyoya! Those devils did it! They pushed me! I didn't mean to wake you, I swear!" His rambling went on as he cowered back, scared for his life.

"Leave. Me. Alone." I snap, pronouncing every syllable, slowly.

"B-b-but we've arrived.. We just wanted to get you up so that we could go, but we didn't want to wake you." Tamaki's stammering was hurried, but not so much as before. Out of the corner of my eye, a blur of red escapes the plane, dragging along the other.

"Go." I point to the door, glaring at him before placing my glasses on my nose and adjusting them so that the light glares and shields my eyes. He runs, following the other two. _How did I get stuck with them?_


	32. Chapter 32 Kyoya's a Stalker

**Oh God... It's bee.. quite a while. I apologize. I've been slacking again.. Over the vacation, I decided I wasn't going to do anything. I got sick of seeing this story and I didn't want to read and type it AGAIN. I was hoping to get everything posted before vacation ended, seeing as it's to do with the holidays... Oh well.. I suppose it will just have to go on :/ I apologize for the lateness.  
>And I was thinking about posting a new fanfiction of Black Butler. HA! I can't even get up to write it... I have half of the first chapter written, and I didn't even change anything... Ugh<strong>

**Disclaimer- I wish I owned this, but if I did, Tamaki would have been murdered by Kyoya, Hunny wouldn't be so "cute" and Haruhi would be more... exciting.. and INTERESTING! Hahah Not to be mean of course :P **

**Chapter Thirty Two**

"Pull up outside the house on the left. Wait for me here." Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I readjust my glasses and exit the limo.

I was finally able to get rid of Tamaki and the twins. Those morons. I don't know how they'll get away from the airport with no car and no clue as to where they're going, but I couldn't really care less. Maybe, if I'm lucky, they'll _never _get back. I feel a smirk spread across my face; eyes narrowing further behind my glasses.

I step onto the pathway outside Virginia's home. A one floor house, tan with a brown slated roof; the large front lawn covered in half green grass, the rest dead. The area directly in front of the long tinted windows is covered with large, dark green thorn bushes that go above the roof. Along the end of the left side of the house is a large, grown garage door and a faded brown, broken fence coated in vines.

_Tamaki would have a fit over this 'commoner' house._ Knocking on the heavy, white door, I try the doorknob. It turns. Before pushing the door open, I check for a car. None. _Is no one here? The door shouldn't be unlocked when no one is here…_

The main room is an okay size, not so big but not tiny. Right in front of me stands a light brown cabinet, black TV inside, stocked full with CD racks, DVD's and remotes. A brown, slim desk runs along the wall opposite myself. Atop the desk lies a computer, the page open to a Manga website. _Of course. _A forest green couch takes up the rest of the wall, leading to a doorway. The next is an open dining area, brownish purple tiled floors and wooden dining set- four chairs and a table. A metal gas fireplace lay in the center of the room. Next to me is a large, green tree and black leather recliner next to a fluffy white cushion on the floor.

Scanning the room, I notice something I hadn't before. Lying on the couch was a long lump of blankets. The black and white skeleton on I had used and an orange and yellow overused comforter with star pattern. At the end of the pile was a head, messy blonde hair slicked back to reveal a face. Virginia.

It's not _that_ late. Barely 6 o'clock. No more than three hours since I was tormenting her over the phone.

_She's so peaceful. Kind of cute, even. I'm slightly jealous… I need sleep._

Running a hand over her cheek and brushing her hair aside, I smile. Holding her face between my finger and thumb, I caress her soft red cheek. I can feel the heat on my hands as a slight smile slips into place on her face. _Adorable._

She might kill me when she sees me.. I let out a chuckle as I exit the home.

**I PROMISE TO GET MORE UP SOON Dx I hope... Actually... Um.. I DONT KNOW!**


	33. Chapter 33 Linzy's House

**I typed up a lot of what I have written already. Hopefully I actually type more today... And actually WRITE more in general :P I have no idea where this stories going, really. If anyone has any ideas on how exactly to end this... Much obliged. Not that it's going to end, though! Not soon anyway...**

**Okayyyy, this chapter was written by 'The Tenth Captian-Sitar' :P Aha I just edited and typed it... Kinda short but oh well. I shall post another chapter soon!**

**Chapter Thirty Three**

"Hunny-Kun!" Linzy's soprano voice yells, startling me slightly. _Crap! Are they all here? _Stalkers. To none of my surprise, my mom was already serving cake to one of my best friends and Hunny-Sempai. Besides Mori-Sempai looming around them, listening to Joy speak, no one else enters the house.

"The others aren't here?" I ask, letting out a sigh of relief. "Takashi and I took our jet. Kyoya took everyone else!" Hunny-Sempai replies between bites of cake. I groan, mentally, half listening to Mori actually speaking.

"Mori… likes seashells." Joy was, well, overjoyed that Mori actually spoke more than one word; Hunny whispering softly to Linzy, none too quietly.

"Takashi is tired." They finish the cake, Linzy deciding now to speak up.

"They wont find us at my house!" Dragging me, despite my protests, out of the house, the rest of the group follows.

The house is bigger than my own one story. Luckily, none of her crazy family is home. Though, it was still crazy. Her two dogs bark as we enter, the puppy of the two greeting us with her sand paper like tongue. In the living room, rodents; two guinea pigs squeal and a million birds screech annoyingly. Alright, so maybe only eight, but that's still a lot.

We are dragged down stairs as she forces the sliding door to her room open with a band, all of us flooding in. The rooms floor is stone, sort of cold. A few old papers litter the floor, but otherwise it's quite neat. We are invited to sit on the two beds, one being her sisters. Tentatively, I sit beside Joy on the other bed with Mori, ignoring the burning eyes of her sisters Cody Simpson behind me. Hunny sits with Linzy on her bed, her peach colored fingers stroking the puppy who had joined them on her bed. Her own wall besides the bed was lined with posters of anime and manga characters: Death the Kid, Ichigo Kurosaki and Toshiro Hitsugaya, the largest of the group. Along with the anime, her own drawings, like a picture she drew of Edward Elrics braid. As well as pictures of dogs and horses. In the corner of the wall was a poster which read 'The Tenth Captian-Sitar'. Mentally, I laugh. _She's a terrible speller._


	34. Chapter 34 Hide and Seek

**Seeing as I have failed to post much in the past week, I decided I would post TWO today :P Also because the last chapter was reallyyyyy short hahah So here it is**

**Chapter Thirty Four**

It's been two hours. She has to be awake by now. I'd already gone out to eat and I'm still tired, but I have to see Virginia before I go to the hotel.

Once again, the limo pulls up outside of her house. There's a light on in the back room and a silver Toyota outside of the house.

Walking up to the door, I knock. I hear a slight movement and a shadow passes the window. I brush the black bangs from my face and put on my host smile as the door opens. A woman in maybe her 40's answers, messy orange hair hanging down her back. A humor filled smile spreads across her face. She's about a head shorter than Virginia.

"Hello. My name is Kyoya Ootori, friend of Virginia's. Is she here?"

"Oh, hello. Nice to meet you. I think she is at Linzy's house. It's right around the block."

"Thank you." Bowing my head a bit, I smile a fake smile. I turn away. "Have a nice e night." I hear the door shut as I pass my limo. _It's around the block. I can walk._

While I walk, I pull out my cell phone. _Hmm… They haven't called. I wonder if those morons have made it out of the airport. Maybe they're not even alive… What a nice thought._

The edges of my lips twitch into a small smile. _"You know you're not right in the head when you smile at the impending doom of your friends."_ Virginia's mocking laughter enters my mind. _Ah, yes, she has said something along those lines before._

Stopping outside a nice sized house, I stare up at the steps. Almost like a hill. Towards the top was a bench. Then more steps on a platform leading into the home. Hmm.. It's just as in the pictures in Linzy's file. Walking up to the front door, I knock. The house looks quite empty, really. Maybe no one's-

_Click. _The large door opens to Mori-Sempai and Hunny-Sempai. "Hmm… So, I see _you_ at least made it." I mutter.

"What's that mean, Kyo-Chan? Where are Hika-Chan and Kao-Chan? And Tama-Chan?" Hunny-Sempai stares up at me, unsure.

"I've no idea. I haven't gotten a call and I've no word from any of them since I left them at the airport."

"What?" Linzy shouts from somewhere under the floor. Basement? "You left.. Them alone… at the airport?" Her face slightly flushed as she starts laughing. "Oh, God.. They're hopeless! They'll die!"

"Hmm… Yes, I suppose they might.. Don't worry. I plan on finding them soon. The club would lose too much of a profit if we lost all three of those imbeciles, seeing as they are the most popular acts." Readjusting my glasses, I stare down at the small girl. "So," I smirk. "Where is she hiding?"

Her head just falls to one side, an eyebrow raised.

"Ugh… Don't play dumb. I was just at Virginia's house and her mother said she came here. Obviously, she'd have run by now, knowing I am here. So, where is she?"

"How should I know?" She grins up at me; a daring smile, much like that of Hiakru's.

"You know. What will it be? Blackmail? Or will a simple bribe do?"

"You couldn't _bribe _me with anything!" She seems quite certain about that.

"A months supply of cake will arrive later this evening, then." I smirk, writing in my black book as her eyes widen.

"Really?"

"Would I _lie?_ What good would that do me when I need information. That wouldn't be wise, now would it?"

"She went… Somewhere that cant be revealed until I see the cake in my possession."

Why must she be so difficult?

"A years worth by morning. _PLUS_ the months supply by 8 o'clock tonight. If you tell me this instant."

She's practically on the floor at this point. Drooling. Along with Hunny-Sempai. "What _kind _of cake?"

"Every type imaginable." She's about to give. And I will lose a _lot _of money for this. If she would just answer her damned phone…

"She went to the park in the canals! Go behind the elementary school, over the three hills and turn left after the last canal. All the way at the street is a park, along the bay. She should be there! Just give us cake!"

A large, evil grin places along my face. Hmm… "You'll get your cake… It should be here within the hour. And the rest in the morning. Nice doing business with you." With a slight bow, I turn around and start on my way to this park.

Going in the direction I was instructed, I end up at a nice sized area. Three part playground. The first section seems to be for little children, with a slide and some dinosaurs and tunnels. Next to that is a larger area with jungle gyms, slides, swing sets, a bridge of foam rocks and poles and sliding objects. Attached to that is a gigantic tower of red ropes, shaped as the Eiffel Tower. A few children are hung from lower ropes with the occasional older person at the higher regions.

The third section is just a field of grassy hills overlooking a flat, peaceful bay. Along the edge of the field, closest to the larger park seems to be a water park. Different colorful poles and tunnels surrounding drains on the black tar.

Looking back, I notice something that changed the past few moments of my search. Atop the rope tower sit's a girl in her teenage years with short blonde hair and all black baggy clothes. _Virginia.. _She's at the tip of the tall tower, sitting comfortably and staring off into the distance at the bay.

Leaning onto the closest rope, I feel the shift of motion throughout the whole thing. Sure enough, so does she. Her startled gaze drifts down to my face. "Virginia…" Before I can say more, she's making her way down. Her movements are swift, almost graceful, if that's possible. She leaps from her original place, onto a lower space, grabbing held of a middle rope before letting go completely so that she is hanging, head down, by her legs which unhook and she does a back flip, landing feet first in the middle of the blocked off section. As I take a step closer, she ducks out and runs at an insane, inhuman speed away from the park.

I sigh, following at a run in her direction. Finally, I see her. Standing, dumbfounded, in the center of the sidewalk outside of a traffic filled street near a bagel store. Her face is far from emotionless to anyone that looks close enough. Wide brown eyes swimming with emotion. It looks like pain. All color drained from her face that looks as though she's not breathing. _Maybe she's not…_ She looks about to break down in tears.

Following Virginia's line of sight, I spot a guy about 19 or 20 maybe, with long black hair hanging loosely in front of his face and to his neck. He's dressed in a similar attire to Virginia; black, baggy pants with spikes, buckles and chains, a black t-shirt under heavy black studded sweatshirt. _Is that..? No… It couldn't be…_

He must have noticed Virginia as he starts off toward her, a small grin on his face while her face drops even further.

_It is him. Damian._

**O= OhNo! **  
><strong><em>So, we finally get to meet Damian. FINALLY :D .. Ok well YOU do, seeing as I wrote this a few weeks ago and I know the actual person he's based off so I suppose I don't get to meet any new people ): Oh well.<br>Hope you enjoyed.  
>PLEASE comment andor review.  
>I might ACTUALLY give you a PRIZEEEE...<em>**_ Virtual prize of course... **But a prize nonetheless!**_****


	35. Chapter 35 Damian

**Chapters sorta short, I guess... And also kinda late.. I was sick all week, and I've been having trouble breathing so I just slept all today. But, I decided I would sit down and type as an attempt to calm down my racing heart . Apparently, my eyebrow piercing decided to fall out earlier and I didn't notice until 5 hours later... After having a dream that my eyebrow piercing fell out o.e strange... and annoying.. I now need to get it redone and new jewelry seeing as it closed up and the ball fell down the drain...  
>Plus a lot of other stuff has been going on in my head.. so this chapter was calming me down. It's short, but I'll have more up tomorrow. Promise. <strong>

**Chapter Thirty Five**

There he is. The same place I last saw him. I really hadn't expected to see him. It's been two years. Two years since I last saw him. Two years since I spoke to him. I didn't think it would hurt this much. Shouldn't I be over him? I have a whole new life now, yet all I can think of is him.

The same black, baggy, buckled pants and chains. The black studded sweatshirt. Same spikes and black nit hat with the pins and zippers.

What's wrong with me? Why's he still in my mind? He probably doesn't even remember me. I was nothing to him so why would he even bother? Why should it matter?

"Hey!" _Oh, no_…His low, scratchy voice echoes in my mind, sending chills throughout my body.

"H-hi.." I stammer, unsure of what to say or think.

"What's up? Haven't seen you in so long." He laughs, grinning that same crooked smile that used to make me smile for hours. _God… _My heart suddenly beats heavily in my chest and ears.

"Heh… yeah, 22 months, actually.."

"Oh, wow…" His different colored eyes widen, one the natural dark brown and the other white circled in black, a color in which I have gotten used to with him. Who wouldn't be shocked at my keeping track? Why _did _I keep track again? Oh! That's right.. I'm _obsessed._ "Hey, maybe we could hang out later? It's New Years Eve next week so everyone's gonna hang out. You should come."

"Uh… Yeah, sure. Text me, I guess."

"Sure. I have to go. I'll see you." He smiles before walking off, leaving me outside the Bagel Club a few blocks from my house. If it's possible, I think my heart just shattered… Again. Whenever I see him, it's always the same. I want to let him back in my life. I couldn't stand when he'd left. Right as my depression was getting worse, he just disappeared. I'd wanted everything for him to be back. But, I didn't think he'd _want _to be back.. If he could just leave and not bother, then he obviously didn't care. And, at the same time as I would give _ANYTHING _to have him back, I don't want him, either… I want him to hurt. I want him to go through what I went through, but he wont. He never would. Because he didn't care for me the way I did for him…

I drop my head, heart racing, eyes lowering as a tear forces its way out. A hand lands on my shoulder as the next tear falls. I feel a set of slim, covered arms wrap around my waist from behind. I lean back, already knowing who it is.

"It's alright," Kyoya murmurs, hugging me closer in an attempt to comfort me.

"Thanks, Kyo-Chan." I put on a small smile, only partially real, turning around and moving into the embrace, my face pressed against his chest.


	36. Chapter 36 City Experience

**This is just a fill in chapter... Nothing really to do with the story... Oh well haha I just felt like writing it**

**Chapter Thirty Six**

"I told you already. I can't hang out. I made plans with my mom _weeks _ago!" I groan, rolling my eyes

"But.. We came all this way for _you _and you wont even play with us!" Hikaru and Kaoru say in unison, pouting.

"I apologize. Although, I did not tell you to follow me out of the country. That was your doing. Now, if you wouldn't mind, Please. Leave." I shut the door in the hosts faces, pulling up my black gloves to my elbows. Christmas was maybe two days ago. It was quite boring, really. The hosts showed up, tried to use all of my stuff, got bored and left. Kyoya and I hung out a while, but that's it. _**And that's enough for me, evil voice.**_

_You know you wanted more…_

**No, I obviously didn't.. He's the only one I get somewhat along with and **_**you**_** spent all night tormenting me.**

_It's not torment! It's caring!_

**HA!** Anyway, it was entertaining, I suppose. I got some cool stuff. Mainly clothes, which Hikaru and Kaoru forced me to try on, and books and stuff, but I liked it.

Now, I'm going into the city with my mom to see if we might return some. After spending an hour on the train, listening to my iPod, we end up in Greenwich Village, Manhattan. These are the better parts of the city, in my opinion. The gothic/punk parts.

"Hey, Virginia, if you want to go in-" my mom stops, staring back at me as I stand outside a store window., completely still, just watching. It's a nice building, multicolored lights everywhere, sparkling, shiny jewelry all over the white walls. The neon lights blink green above me. _**"Tattoo & Jewelry"**_

"Hmm.. I've been thinking. I can't get a lip ring, so, what about my eyebrow? You said yes, right?" I smile, staring up at her with bright, pleading eyes.

"If we find a place.. Decent prices.."

My eyes pop, head spinning. "Wait, really?" I start bouncing, giddy like Tamaki on a daily basis. _I cant believe it.. Oh, God.. YES! It's gonna look sick! But…_

My heart pounds in my chest. _I can't believe I'm doing this… _

"What? You nervous?" The somewhat high voice laughs. The guy must be in maybe his late 20's and covered in tattoos., short black hair and insane large plugs in his ears.

"What would make you think that?" My mom grins as she looks down at my normally tall figure, curled in a ball in my baggy, black clothes on the table, my heart racing.

"Ok, just scooch down a bit. Lie down on the table. Scooch this way. No, no. This way. Look up."

Spreading across the table at about hip height, I reach my left arm to the back of my neck, grabbing hold of a scruff of my dirty blonde hair. The tattooed guy leans over my head, his arms held up. "Alright, just keep your eyes open. Don't move."

I feel a sharp pinch underneath my eyebrow, continuing for the longest 2 seconds of my life before the point breaks through the other end, just above my brow.

"Hhh!" A gasp sounds from behind, my mom sucking in a sharp breath while staring down at me. "Look over there. That's.. ugh! Creepy.. It's just a giant spike through your eye!" Of course, the guy comes back to screw on the other end.

Sitting up, I brush the hair from my face before looking at the mirror across from me. A large, evil grin spreads across my face at the sight. "Awesome!" It's not big, but it's cool. At one end of my left brow sits two silver metal balls.

_Heheh… And no one even knows…_

_**Thinking about typing the next chapter now... It's REALLY long.. I only have 2 chapters written after this.. And they're both extremely long compared to the others.. Anyway, they'll be up soon. **_

_**Please, review and/or comment or whatever.  
>I can't think of any bribes at the moment, sorry. Haha <strong>_


	37. Chapter 37 New Years Eve

**This was.. er.. I want to say _fun _to write.. But also kind of awkward haha There's going to be quite a few chapters based around New Years Eve... It's a longg arc for this story... The longest section I've written so far.. You'll like how this is going, I hope.. Taking an AWFULLY long time to write.. Plus, I ran out of pages in my notebook, so I cant finish writing til I get a new book... And I'm lazy so that might not happened. I spent so much money on the last fanfic I wrote in 7th grade.. Took 3 years, 11 notebooks and every minute of my time... And I never even finished..  
>Hopefully this will get finished..<strong>

**Anyway, hope you all like this. Next part will be up soon. **_Maybe..._

**Chapter Thirty Seven**

"Virginia! Get up! You have people coming over soon!"

Shooting up out of bed, I practically fall out of the blankets. _11:30_. _Crap._ Jumping out of bed, I race around, showering and trying to get dressed and ready.

"Virginia! Let's go do this already so it has time to sit!" A slim hand grabs my arm and I'm dragged away, into the next room.

"That has absolutely nothing to do with it!"

"Yes, it has everything to do with it."

"Not true…! Zipping my jacket won't help the fact I'm freezing and this sweatshirt is too thin! I need the other!" I complain. This fight has gone on forever and probably always will. Even as the front door clicks open and the jingle bells clang together, we continue.

"Hmm.. Who are you?" the mostly bald man known as my father says, turning to the boy that just entered our home.

"I apologize for walking in unannounced. I was waiting outside but, seeing as Virginia did not appear to be coming anytime soon, I wanted to make sure everything was alright." Kyoya's host smile makes its appearance. _Ugh._

"Hmm… Fine, go."

"W-w-wait! I need a jacket!" I jump in, returning to the original conversation.

"Zip up your sweatshirt and you'll be fine," Dad says in his tone of voice that just _yells _'shut up and do as I say because I'm smarter than you in every way and I'll kill you if you disagree'.

Rolling my eyes, I groan. "Lies! That may work with your ski jackets, but not with a sweatshirt!"

"Virginia! Just go!" he yells, getting more pissed than before. Kyoya stands behind me, awkwardly, unsure of what to do. Who can blame him?

"Bleh!"

"What are you two yelling about?' a new, tired voice enters. The bright, messy orange hair and red face pokes through the hallway. "Oh, hello. I'm Veronica; Virginia's mom." She smiles, taking Kyoya's hand in her own.

"Ah, yes. We met the other day. I am Kyoya Ootori. I go to school with your daughter."

"Oh, yes! Nice to see you again. Hmm.. I've heard a lot about you." She chuckles, that evil grin of insanity showing through.

My eyes bug, staring at my mom. "No, you haven't."

"Oh? I remember you saying something about a boy in your class who-"

"Nope! I'm going now! G'bye!" Reaching for the first coat I see, I grab a confused Kyoya's wrist and pull him from the house, never releasing his hand. Once we are off of the property and far from the house, I stare up into Kyoya's face. A smirk is spread across his features.

"So, you talk about me?" One brow rises as the smirk grows. My face only gets more red.

"N-no! I told her everyone's names! And that was just to prove that I _DO _have friends to my dad."

"Your dad doesn't think you have friends?"

"He just likes saying I have no friends cause I prefer to sit in my room and draw. Antisocial, maybe. But relaxing, definitely." My voice drifts as I look away from his questioning gaze. I feel pressure on my left hand and look down to see his right thumb making circles over the back of my hand, a smile on his face.

"What?"

"You haven't tried to pull your hand away." His smile flips to a grin. "What? No rejections tonight?"

I feel my eyes widen as the heat flows in my cheeks. I try to pull my hand away but his grip tightens. "…I was just trying to get away from my parents… Don't think anything of it. It wont be happening again."

He frowns, looking down at our interlocked fingers. "Hmm.."

Trying to escape the topic, I speak up. "So, you wanted to say something? You obviously pulled me out her for something."

"Uh… Never mind. It doesn't matter." The fake host smile is back. "Well, you may go back inside if you like. It's New Years Eve, after all. You must have something to get ready for."

"Are you sure? You came all this way. You wanna hang out or something?" _God, this is awkward. Pleaseeeeeeee say something already._

Suddenly, his _hidden_ pout breaks into a grin, which he tries to hide by readjusting his glasses. "I suppose.. Hmm… Have you had dinner yet? Though, it is 8 o'clock.."

I smirk, holding in a laugh. "No, I haven't had dinner yet."

"Well, neither have I. Would you like to go somewhere?"

"Sure." I smile. _He's so awkward, it's almost adorable. Wait, what? Ew.. Kyoya is NOT adorable.. Bleck! BAD THOUGHTS!_

_Give in to your thoughts. You know you want to._

**Yuck.**

"What do you want to eat? Anything.. You know this town better than I do. Where is there a place to eat?"

Hmm… _What place is there that HE would eat? Um… There's pizza.. Diners..? _I shrug. "Dunno."

"Hm… I'll find something." He smirks, walking away to the end of the block and stopping. His hand, the one not still latched onto mine, reaches into his black jacket pocket and pulls out a shiny key ring. Wait, why's he..? After flipping through many different keys, he picks out a silver one and drags me across the street to a shiny, black Ferrari.

"You drive?" Ok, so I could even hear the doubt in that… Whoops…

"Yes. What? You don't seem to expect much of me, do you?"

"No, I'm just shocked you didn't take a limo. Where did you even get a car?"

"The Ootori family have cars and houses everywhere in the world. Why would we not have one here?"

"You have a house here?"

"Not in this town, no. In the city, yes. But right now, I'm staying at a hotel not too far from here.." Unlocking the doors to this amazing, almost new car, he walks to the passenger side and doesn't let go of my hand until I get in, which he then closes the door and walks around to the drivers side.

"You're staying at a hotel? Are _all_ of you staying at hotels?" Tell me I don't have the whole host club down the street from my house…

_That would mean less Virginia-Kyoya time! That's not good! Heheh…_

**Who invited you back in my head? **I let out a low, almost unnoticeable growl. Almost. Which earns me a confused look from Kyoya.

"Well, seeing as Tamaki wanted us all to stay together, as a _family,_ yes, we are all in the same hotel. But, I drew the line when he said we should share rooms. I can't _stand _mornings with that Baka. Neither can Hunny-Sempai."

"Ah.. I can understand that. He's so freaking annoying and jumpy and hyper and UGH!" The longer the list gets, the faster I speak and the more slurred everything becomes.

A small chuckle escapes his lips, which are curling up into a rare smile. "Figures you wouldn't like him."

"Well, I don't like people that… bounce.." My eye twitches and another chuckle reaches my ears. "And you do? I've seen you will Tamaki. He ticks you off. I can see it."

Yes.. Because he thinks too much of everyone. He trusts anyone and everyone that walks by. He doesn't even think about the effect his actions may have on others. All he wants to do is give. Whether he has it or not. Even if they don't want help."

"Yet he's your best friend.." I smirk, already knowing what he will say next and what that's like.

"I had to.. For the business. And I just can't seem to get rid of him. He's always trying to change me; make me more excitable, like him." A grin spreads across his face as he turns to look my way. "You know what that's like.."

"Of course," I smirk. "Everyone will try to change you. But you can't let them Be yourself and live for yourself. Screw others." I smile up at him, a sincere, sinister smile, making him laugh once more.

"Obviously _you _would say that." He rolls his grey eyes, his eyes focusing on my now red hair as he readjusts his glasses to hide whatever emotions are now swimming through them. "Just look at your hair. Or your eye." He smirks. "Really. It looks like you got punched in the eye. You should do something about that. And all for a piece of metal to be shoved in your eye."

It's true, yes. There is a big, purplish-red ring above my left eyelid and it stands out terribly. "Oh, well. You know it's cool, though." I grin, sticking out my tongue at him as my left index finger reaches up to the bottom ball under my brow and pushes it up, the metal rod now visible through the other end.

"Ugh." Kyoya groans, a look of disgust obvious on his face. "Yes, yes. It looks good. Now, stop poking it."

"Hmph.." Letting out a puff of air, I push out my lower lip into a pout, crossing my arms over my chest. "Any way you put it, you have to be who _you _want. You should know that.." I let my voice drift, hoping he gets it.

"Of course I know that," he scoffs, obviously missing the point. Quite shocking for the infamous Shadow Lord.

"No, you don't seem to." I laugh, darkly. "Kyoya," I sigh, turning to look at him only to see his face staring out of his window. "I don't mean Tamaki. He isn't that bad a guy. You know that, or you wouldn't keep him around. He's trying to help you. To show you that you need to be who _you_ want. Do what interests you. Not someone else. Life isn't about what and who can benefit the Ootori name."

"What nonsense are you speaking? You're starting to sound just like that Baka!" His voice comes out rough, shouting now. _Good thing we're parked.._

"You know what I'm saying! You've let other control your whole life since you were a toddler. Your life was set out before you and you're just going along with it. No rebellions. No real _fun!_ You're a teenager! You're supposed to be finding _yourself,_ not letting someone else tell you who you are!" He's almost as bad as Tamaki. _Ugh! _"I know what's going on in your mind. Everything you ever think or do is based around how something might benefit the company or how you would be able take over the company; how you can prove yourself to your father. What do _you _like? What do _you _want? Don't listen to what others say! Like I said, _screw them!_" I feel the anger boiling up inside of me; my chest pounding as my heart races. _I've had enough._ Looking away from him, I push open the car door, taking a step out.

Before I can fully get out, though, something grabs my arm, holding me and pulling me back. But instead of landing on the soft, cushioned seat I'd expected, I fall further back, directly onto something harder.. _Bonier… _My eyes widen as I process all that's going on around me. _I'm on.. his.. lap? He's…oh, no…_

Flinching, I look up into Kyoya's deep grey eyes, mere centimeters from my own hazel ones. I can't even stop what happens next. A slight tug of my wrist sends my lips colliding with his soft, pink ones. My heart pounds in my chest. My whole body tenses as I force myself to pull away.

Wide eyed, I push away, jumping from Kyoya's… _slightly muscular…_ chest and onto the concrete below us. The bitter air bites at my uncovered face and arms; black trench coat slung over my shoulder. I start to run. Away from the car. Past the stores. Far, far away from here. Apparently, we'd managed to get to the diner in the center of town. All the while I'm running, the shiny black car I'd left behind sits at the corner of the street. Not moving.

**O:  
><strong>**Oh gosh... Look at that... That was probably the most awkward thing to write so far.. I seem to be getting quite off track with this story :P All I want to write about now is Virginia and Kyoya's... "relationship"..Even though I was trying to put it off... So that sucks... Oh well..**

**Please review :D I'd love new ideas if anyone has any... I have no idea how to end any of this... Not that I'm going to... Heheh... Still would love ideas..**


	38. Chapter 38 New Years Eve II

**Compared to the chapters I been doing, this is insane short. Haha Oh well... The voice has returned :D ! _Enjoyyy~~_**

**Chapter Thirty Eight**

_Why did you leave?_

**I… I… Oh, God..!**

_It was just a kiss…_

**No, it wasn't. It was Kyoya. A.. A friend… This isn't good..**

_It's __**very **__good! Now, you can get over Da- Him and get yourself a boyfriend..!_

**That's a problem.. I'm going to meet up with them later. And Kyoya promised me he'd go with me! But, he can't go if I'm being awkward and hiding from him… Especially now that he's trying to freaking… **_**make out with me…**_

_So don't hide…_

**I'm not an idiot. And I refuse to face him!**

_So, you're scared._

**Lies! I'm not scared! …But, I won't go… What if he.. **_**ugh!**_

_You should be happy! A guy you like, who is much like you, likes you back. What's wrong with that?_

**I don't like him like that…**

_Don't deny yourself your feelings. It's not healthy._

"_If you really like him, you should admit it. Stop lying to yourself."_ Mori-Sempai's words echo around my mind.

Everyone thinks I like him. They all say it. And, apparently, Kyoya likes me. That's quite obvious. He's tried _several _times to… kiss… and succeeded once… _I don't like _him _though. I don't care what anyone says. I don't __**want **__a boyfriend. I only want friends… I only __**need **__friends. I was going to be the one person who didn't depend on a guy… I wont depend on a guy… Ever… But… That doesn't mean I __**can't **__date, right?… No! I don't want to date!_

A vibration in my jacket pocket snaps me out of my confused mind. Ignoring it, I look out on the dark blue substance, swiftly moving back and forth across the dark sands. Another movement down the right side of my hip forces me to reach for my phone; my curiosity getting the better of me.

"_Two New Messages"_

Gliding my thumb across the screen, I look down at the two names; my heart stopping as I stare down at the scratched up screen. Damian. Kyoya. I click on the first name, hopeful yet scared at the same time.

"Message From: Damian

_Heyy! We're all meeting up near Steve's. Comeeeeeee! :3!"_

…He always was really strange and overly happy.. I hit _Reply _and send a quick message:

"_Yeah, alright sure."_

After hitting send, I check the other message.

"Message From: Kyoya Demon Lord Ootori

_Virginia? I.. apologize for the… incident. I know you're going to meet Him, and if you don't want to go alone, then feel free to come back. I have something for you. And, I swear, if you come back now, I won't try anything the rest of… ok, I won't try anything anymore. Just, please. Come back?"_

Won't try anything? What does that mean…? He won't do… _anything?_ As in nothing at all? _Well, that's boring._ So, then why do I feel gross about this? _Not _being… ugh… I suppose I _should _make my way back seeing as it's almost 9:30 on New Years Eve. I turn, making my way down the wooden, splinter-filled ramp.


	39. Chapter 39 New Years Eve III

**Quite a long chapter, this one. Much fun to write. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own OHSHC or any of its characters(aside from my oc's)**

**Chapter Thirty Nine**

For maybe the 50th time in the past 15 minutes, I pull out my phone and check the screen. _Ugh… Where is she? Why do I even care? Yes, I like her. That's known. But, my father will end up marrying me off to someone one of these days, and then what will happen to her?_

_Did you even bother listening to her?_

"Excuse me?" I say aloud, jumping slightly. A few heads turn to me as if I'm crazy.

_Baka! Were you not listening to anything she said? About doing things for yourself and not caring what others say?_

What's going on? Is this in my head? I stare out at the traffic filled streets, leaning back on the smooth surface of my car. The bright lights flash past me.

_Technically, I did as I like. She didn't seem to like it, though. How should I be expected to do what __**I **__want if I'm to consider what others like also?_

_Moron! She did like it._

_Wait, what? She… she ran away.._

_You should know her by now. You're the smart one? Pfft! She likes you but she won't admit it because she's still upset over Damian. She 'loves' him, supposedly. Which is why she won't admit it. She's just in denial at this point._

_How would you know? What are you? Who are you?_

_I'm but the voice in Virginia's head come to visit and talk some sense into this. She… wouldn't listen so I came here._

I can feel my eyes widen. _Voice? So then she's-_

"Er… Kyoya?"

I turn, staring down into hazel eyes; large green orbs encircled by brown. Red-brown bangs cover the right eye; deep purple surrounding the left around the silver ball. Normally pinkish lips red with scars in the shape of teeth marks. "Virginia…"

Keeping the straight face I'd been taught since childhood, I stare at her as her head lowers, eyes narrowed. I've never wanted so much to grab someone and not let go(first non-violent urge, that is).

"I… apologize." I wince at the words. _So foreign, yet I've been using them more and more lately._ "I am sorry for what happened and I promise not to… let that happen.. Again.."

"Oh…er…ok…" Her eyes roll up to mine, lips twitching. "So, uh… It's New Years Eve. Let's not just stand around." The humor is forced, laugh faltering.

"Hmm.. Aren't you supposed to be meeting with your old friends?"

"Well, yeah… I got the text.. Uh… Will you still… come with me?"

I feel my lips force a small smile. "Of course. So, where exactly are _we_ to be meeting them?"

"Steve's house. Down the street from my house. Knowing them, they'll be in a group in the middle of the street outside." Her eyes show a strange emotion I've never seen from her.

"Alright… Well? Get in and we'll go."

"Wait! Can we go to my house first? I want to…er… change.."

"Sure." I smirk down at her, turning away and opening the passenger door for her. As she gets in, I shut the shiny black door and go around. "So, here's a thought.. Are you… schizophrenic?"

Her head shoots up, staring at me with wide, green eyes.

What is taking so long? I've been waiting outside for 20 minutes for Virginia. I thought she was just changing. Does it really take this long to get changed?

Pulling my coat closer, I lean back against my frozen car and close my eyes. _What am I doing? I'm the evil Shadow Lord.. I could be working right now. Yet, I'm standing out in freezing weather to go meet all of these idiot 'goth' teenagers? What's gotten into me? Even I can see the differences in my behavior. I can't really be __**falling **__for someone of such… lifestyle… money.. I was so close to succeeding my brothers until __**she **__came around. Now, all I do is follow her around. This is ridiculous!_

"Hey!"

My eyelids pull open, not wanting to stay awake. My whole head feels heavy, actually. _Maybe I should get more sleep. Though, then I wouldn't get even half as much work done._

"Hmm… Finally ready?" I scan my surroundings, eyes landing on the girl in front of me. She's much shorter than Virginia; long brown hair hanging down her back and styled up into a large poof sticking up, large brown eyes encircled in heavy blue makeup. For some reason, she has on a blue tank top and red sweatshirt, tight against her slightly chubby figure. _It's winter. Why is she wearing such revealing clothing?_ "Who, might I ask, are you?"

"Anne. I live down the street. You're really hot. Who are you?" She puts on a a weird smile, probably meant to be 'flirty'.

I open my mouth to speak but before anything can leave my mouth, I'm cut off.

"Kyoya!" Virginia's voice sounds slightly annoyed. I look up, letting out a sigh of relief at seeing her. The long, black trench coat is zipped and the latches closed up to the last one, which is open to show the black t-shirt underneath. Below the coat, which ends above her knees are barely visible, black skinny jeans with bulky, shiny silver chains and black buckled motorcycle boots which click with every step. Her brown and red striped hair is pushed off of the left side of her head, revealing the shaved part and silver ball over the left eyebrow, right eye covered by bangs.

"It took you 30 minutes to dress in your usual attire?" I smirk, perfectly content with any reason to get away from this girls flirting-attempt at flirting with me, a person whom she has never met before.

"Mm.. No, I had to do some other things first. The outfit only took five minutes." A similar smirk to mine graces her features. Her gaze shifts slightly from me to the girl as she walks to my side.

"Hey, Virginia. What are you doing here?" Anne's smile doesn't seem all that real as she looks between Virginia and myself.

"Um… This _is _my house…" Virginia gestures towards the dark home in front of us. "And _my _friend.." _Did she just __**snarl?**__ Who exactly is this girl to her? I'll have to search her online later…_

"He's your friend?" The short girl, Anne's voice is shocked. _Does she think nothing of Virginia? _"I've never seen you around here. Where'd you meet?" She asks, directing her attention back to me. "Where do you go to school?"

Before Virginia can say anything, I put on my host smile and slowly snake my arm around Virginia's waist, pulling her closer to my side. "Actually," I hold back a chuckle as she tenses. "I'm in her new school in Tokyo. We came here for the holidays so that Virginia may see her family." _And just for me… _I pull Virginia closer to my chest, wrapping both arms around her waist and rest my chin on her shoulder, feeling her body go rigid at the contact. I can feel the heat on her cheeks and let out a snicker.

"S-so, Anne. W-where were you g-going? It's New Years Eve. Y-you've got p-plans, r-right?" She stammers. _Adorable. _

"I was going to Steve's when Damian texted me saying you were going. Thought I'd talk to you since I haven't seen you since that… fight.." _Fight? _"Is your… _friend_ going with you?" Her eyes never leave my face the whole time she speaks. Is that jealousy I see? Heheh..

"Yeah, well… Seeing as I haven't spoken to any of you in.. 2 years… Don't think I'll be going to hang out in a corner alone while my old friends have fun." A bitter, sarcastic smile crosses her features.

_What happened between these two? I'll have to ask Virginia later._

"Hmm… I suppose we should go now. Let's not keep everyone waiting." I smile a close eyed smile, giving Virginia's hand a tight squeeze before whispering in her ear, "are you sure? There's always Tamaki and the twins.."

"No.. I-I want to face them…" Her voice broke as she spoke.

"You can let go of me, Kyoya.. I thought you said no more _trying anything,_ remember? What happened to that?" A smirk graces Virginia's features as I refuse to let go her, my hold on her tightening.

We've been sitting at the back of her group of 'friends' for the past 20 minutes. Every few seconds, it would seem, someone would look over at us. Virginia only gets more anxious every second.

"Tell me, why _exactly _are we here if we are just going to sit around and you won't make eye contact with anyone? Even me?" I ask, ignoring the subject altogether. I am leaning against the arm of a soft, tan couch in this 'Steve's' house, Virginia against my chest. I'd managed to get her in my hold once more and I will _not _be letting go. _Not if I can help it.._

"W-well… I don't know," she whispers, letting out a small whimper. "J-just wait a while. Please?" Her head falls forward, bangs covering her face. She leans back, resting against my chest.

"I suppose.." I move one hand from her waist so as to readjust my glasses then move back to the same spot, tightening my hold on her. "Though, we could always go back to the hotel. Tamaki's trying to 'embrace commoner traditions' and has thrown a small party with the other hosts and Joy and Linzy." I chuckle. "Snacks, music and TV. All from your local drug store."

"Oh, wow. Sounds fun. Maybe we could snea-" Her sentence cuts off, gaze shifting with wide eyes. I follow her line of sight to see someone walking over to us. And who else would it be? None other than Damian himself. Virginia manages to pull free, much to my annoyance. "H-hey. What's up?"

"Haiii!" His voice is sort of low, but he speaks in a growl, more how someone would 'scream' in music nowadays. "Happy New Years… Almost.. Oh, cool. You finally got a piercing."

"Y-yeah.." Her eye twitches and I can see her hands ball into fists as they shake. "So, how've you been? H-how's your girlfriend?"

"Uh… Oh, uh, we're engaged now. Aha.. When she gets out of high school, we're gonna get married." He smiles. An awkward smile, yet happy at the same time.

"C-congrats. I'm happy for you.." She draws in a shaky breath, her hand grasping for mine. I take it, giving it a soft, reassuring squeeze.

"Thanks. Uh, hey, when did you cut your hair?" His attempt at a topic change is awful and a failure.

"…Two years ago.." Her eye twitches again, hand clamping against mine. _Hmm.. She's quite strong when she's angry.._ All of a sudden, she tugs my hand, pulling me the slightest bit closer to her.

Damian's hand moves to her head, brushing the shaven fuzz on the side of her head. "Cool."

I feel a low growl escape my throat, startling both myself and him. Virginia manages to pull me close enough that my arm brushes against hers. "So, have you met Kyoya? He's my… er…"

"Boyfriend." I smirk. Dropping her hand, I lace my arms around her waist, once again and place my chin on the top of her head. She seems to go along with it after a moment of shock, hugging my arms closer to hers.

"Oh… that's, uh, great.. Hey, I'll be right back." A grin places on his lips as he runs over to a girl across the room. She's a head shorter than he, with long black hair and one red streak through it. She has on baggy, black clothes that don't really look too appealing on her, making her look more fat than anything. The moment the two are together, their lips connect and they seem to be eating each others faces rather than kissing.

Virginia shrinks down into my arms, tensing up completely. Her whole body starts to shake as a silent snarl rips through her body. Instinctively, my arms wrap tighter around her body until I'm almost touching my own sides. My head lowers so that my lips touch the top of her head.

Just as before, she pulls free. This time, though, she takes hold of my hand and drags me along beside her towards the door.

"Hey, wait! You're already leaving?" His voice reaches us, almost making her stop. "Can I at least have a huggg?" That made her freeze altogether.

As he moves forward, arms open to hug her, she tenses, unable to move. His arms wrap around hers, hugging her tight enough to knock the breath away. Everyone seems to be watching this. Everyone. "Come ooon~ You always hug meh!"

As fast as she can move, Damian is pushed back and Virginia is back in my arms, shaking like a maniac.

The room goes silent as the words leave her mouth. "Never. Again."

And then she's gone.

I push up my glasses on my nose, the light reflecting as I glare down at a confused Damian. "She's mine." I snarl, pushing past everyone as I exit the house, every eye on me until I am completely out of sight.

**Oooh~ Fun D  
><strong>**Possessive Kyoya is very... interesting to me.. Hmm... Muahahahaha**

**Anyway, hope you like it. More tomorrow. Byeee~**


	40. Chapter 40 New Years Eve IV

**This is quite a short chapter... I ran out of pages while writing it so it was only about a page in my notebook... There won't be another chapter for... quite a while... Not terribly long. I regret to say that I have run out of writing space and I have not been able to write for over a week so I am terribly behind, in school too, but that's a different story.  
><strong>**Also, thought I would respond to a few comments. Seeing comments and reviews on this story makes my day whenever I see them. Thank you to anyone who has commented on this story so far.  
><em><span>Maximum Phantomhive<span>-_ _Thanks, that's exactly the reaction I was going for. I wasn't even sure what I was writing WHILE I was writing it, but when I saw that, my jaw dropped and I even flipped out... So I knew that needed to be there. And, don't worry. Insanity is fun. "Sane" people aren't as fun (:  
><span>Emo Princess Addie-<span> The voice turned out to be very useful in this story. I didn't even remember what this was about or about the beginning... But that voice is proving useful for me._**

**Chapter Forty**

"Pick up, pick up, pick up!" I mutter angrily into my phone. It's been half an hour since Virginia stormed out of the party. I already called Mori-Sempai and the others to look for her, but I've no word from any of them yet.

I'm back at my car, outside Virginia's empty house. The streets seem to be completely abandoned. It's quarter to 11. No one will answer their phones. _What the Hell am I supposed to-_

An almost inaudible scraping passes. Over and over, the sound just gets faster, but it never ends. Looking up, I notice movement across the street. A fenced in area at the school, one gate swings closed, something knocking past so that a swing pushes back. The scratching is back.

Taking off at a run, phone in hand, I stop outside the playground fence of the not-so-empty basketball court. Her figure is just barely visible, moving swiftly in circles around the field. _Skateboard._

"Virginia!" The board suddenly stops, sending the dark figure tumbling onto the concrete. Her head shoots up as I race towards her. "Virginia… Wait.. Please, don't run.. There is something I must speak to you about."

Her wide eyes dart around her surroundings, taking it all in. But, before I might say anything else, I'm left alone with the abandoned wooden board.

**I know. Extremely EXTREMELY short. I hope to have more up as soon as possible. And it shall be LONG! :D  
><em>Review for meeee please ~~ :D Nekozawa-Sempai may be joining the cast soon~ Review and we wont have voodoo dolls of you made~~ Heheh<em>**


	41. Chapter 41 New Years Eve V

**Wow, haven't posted in maybe a week.. Dx I apologize... I ran out of pages in my notebook and it took quite a while to get up and get a new one, then even longer just to think of what to write... I seem to have lost interest in this arc already... Hmm...  
>OH! And there's a bit of cursing in this one, apologies. Not much. Just one or two towards the end. I avoided putting them in and covered with "freaking" but while I was typing, I started getting into it and got so annoyed and into it that I got anxiety and actually started cursing... I couldn't help it.<strong>

**Disclaimer- I do not own OHSHC...**_As much as I wish I__ could..._

**Chapter Forty One**

Fifteen minutes to midnight. It's been something over an hour since I ditched the party. Probably more. I'm actually quite shocked at how much he was able to effect me. Just seeing him gives me anxiety. Hell, hearing his _name_ gives me anxiety. But, I was about ready to slaughter the next person I passed. Preferably him, or his _fiancé._ That word… I _hate _that word… _God, damn it! Why the Hell does he have this control over me? _I remember I used to do everything he asked of me. Without a second thought, I gave in to everything he said, or rather _told _me to do…

"_Well, I have homework, but I suppose I could go hang out with you instead…" "Oh, you can't sleep? Sure, I'll stay up all night with you. I'll just sleep through classes tomorrow.."_

What was going through my mind? I've never been a "flirt". I never wore anything that went too far above the knee or any v-necks or anything all that revealing. Quite modest clothing, really. I wouldn't do anything close to holding hands, let alone kissing… or more.. Yet, when, it comes to a crush, I would throw myself under a bus for them.. I can't se why when I can't stand being around people.

And, right now, I'm curled in a ball at Taco Bell. Not with family, like every other year, or even with friends. No, I'm alone, pitying myself. This isn't like me. What am I doing? I only act this way when I'm extremely, insanely depressed, which I'm not.

I'm sitting alone. On New Years Eve. Quarter to Midnight. At Taco Bell. Waiting for a freaking taco that should have been done ten minutes ago, seeing as the place is practically empty aside from myself and the employees. And why, exactly, did I pick Taco Bell, of all places? Simple. Because no one would think to look here. Kyoya already found me at the elementary school. He would look in the canals. And the stores. But, the only person who would know to look here would be… Anne… Or, maybe Damian. But, they aren't looking. They won't help him. It's in the middle of traffic. Who else would look here? Plus, well, it's Taco Bell. Who doesn't like tacos?

_Why are you even hiding from Kyoya?_ the voice chimes in to my muddled thoughts.

**I don't even know… Maybe it's because of that act earlier. I know he likes me. And I know I like him. I realize that. But I really don't care.** **It doesn't mean I want anything to happen. Kyoya's my friend. What if I lose him like I did everyone else? The moment I pushed everyone else away and made room for Damian, he left. I had nothing. I don't want that to happen again. Who knows how long I'll live in Japan? If I lose Kyoya, I'll have no one.**

_What about Joy and Linzy, hmm?_

**Yeah, well… They're different. They'll still be with the hosts. Seeing as they're **_**with **_**two of the hosts… I'd probably end up back in that depression again. So, it wouldn't matter. And who's to say I'll be able to get back out this time?**

_Let someone into your life. Wasn't it you that said you need to take risks if you want to actually live? What's life without a little risk? The consequences? The _trouble_!_

**What's the point without someone to share it with?**

_Oh, God. Stop being s-_

Silence rings through my mind like the school bell as I hear the door open and close, a heavy gust of bitter cold wind following it. My head turnsto the side, trying to see who it was that entered while my body shrinks down in the hard, slippery plastic booth.

_They couldn't have found me, right?_

The answer slams into my heart, painfully, when I notice the long black hair. Two people. Boy and girl. Each with black hair, one single red streak through each. Both with black, baggy clothes.

_No, no, No! Why are they here? You have to be freaking kidding! Right?_

Their laughter only adds to the piercing ringing in my ears; my heart rate increasing and my vision blurring. I suddenly have a terrible urge to just… _yell!_ Let it all out. Scream out a string or curses. And I don't care who hears!

No, I have better self control than that.

_I think you should do it…_

**I don't…**

His head turns, dark brown eyes connecting with my almost black-brown ones. He looks confused. And… something. Definitely something.

"_Never. Again." _The last words I spoke to him bounce around my skull. Was I serious? …Yeah… I think I was. His hugs… They used to be so.. Comforting. Before I became so close to him, I used to refuse hugs from everyone, including him. Just to hold up the act. There was always a longing. I felt… safe, almost, in his arms. Now, I just feel awkward. And completely _unsafe_. Violated, almost. Vulnerable.

But, is this how I want probably my last meeting with him to end? I suppose not. I still wish I could just… speak to him. Tell him. I want him to know how it felt to be in the situation he put me in. I was completely in love with him. And he left. He knew, and he left.

Making up my mind, I stand, both pairs of brown eyes landing on me. I walk to the counter, where the bored looking brunette girl hands me my long awaited taco. _And just to further the attention… _"Hey, can I get.. Hmm…" Quickly counting off on my fingers, which stay in my pockets, I finish," Say, 20 tacos and four of those cakes over there." I nod towards the back of the counter where a stack of cake boxes are on display.

The girls blue eyes widen quite a bit when I say this but she rings it up nonetheless. "Uh… That's $40."

I can now feel their eyes on the back of my head. _So happy the red hairs covering my face… How awkward is this? _I pull out my left hand from my jacket pocket, holding the bulky, red and black checker board wallet and chain. I take out the blue debit card I hadn't used since I moved away and hand it over. When she hands it back, I turn away, thanking her and returning to the wall only a foot away from the counter, a smirk on my face.

"Your appetite sure has grown," his snide comment breaks the silence, a hint of humor in his voice. He's trying to be funny…

"Tch.." I scoff, rolling my eyes. "Though I won't say I _can't _eat that many, I'd be an idiot to encourage your comments. They're not for me, _Baka._"

The last word leaves them both confused. _Wow… Been using that one a bit too much… We're in New York. Not Japan… Gotta remember that._

"Who're they for? Your _boyfriend~" _He says the last word in his slightly high, scratchy voice, almost mockingly. "Didn't you, like, disappear? Years ago? I haven't seen you in so long and you stopped talking to us all."

"Actually, _you _disappeared and stopped talking to me. Spring break. Two years ago. And I never heard from you again." My eyes narrow, probably changing to a darker color. "I only just moved away this year. To Japan."

"_Why~_"

"To get away from _you people_." I spit out.

"We haven't talked to you in years. Why would you be running from me?" He pouts, sending jittering pains to my heart. I almost want to burst; scream, laugh, yell out every thought that's went through my mind in the past two years.

"Because of that reason. I was depressed. And staying here just made it worse. I lost my two _'best friends'_ in less than two weeks time. I lost everything.. Because of you. _Fucking bastard!_ I just continued to fall further. So, I left."

He seemed quite shocked. _Perfect._ "Wha~?"

"Ugh! I was in love with you, moron!" I growl, before adding, in a murmur, "Damn Bakas' .. Forgot how ignorant everyone is here."

"Oh…" If I wasn't so focused on keeping my gaze down, I would have returned the glare to the "fiancé" in the corner. His chuckle almost broke me right there. _He's laughing… I just confessed to loving him… And he's fucking LAUGHING?_

My scraggly, bitten off nails dig into my pale palms, shoulders shaking. There's nothing more I want than to pounce right now. _I have speed. He may have strength, but my speed and agility have him beat. I could hit him right now. Pin him. He wouldn't see it coming._ I even feel my eyes flash red under the bright red bangs.

All of a sudden, the noise stops, completely. His laughing cuts as he stares above my right shoulder. Even the girl at the counter seems to stop what she's doing.

Which is when I notice the hands on either side of my arms. _One pair of hands… Not the twins. Too large to be that of Tamaki or Kyoya. Or anyone's really, except.._

"Mori-Sempai." I let out a breath of air, my heart beat slowing and eyes going back to the normal light brown.

"Calm."

"Sorry," I mutter, looking up at him slightly.

"You have weird friends," Damian's 'fiancé' speaks up for the first time.

"Compared to _you _and _your _'nice' group of friends, I'd say mind are pretty damn normal. Screw you and your freaking posers."

"Posers? Have you seen yourself?" Damian snickers, a smirk on his face.

"This is who I am, thanks to you, not that I wouldn't have eventually come to this. I can't see myself dress any other way. You dress to impress your friends and each other or to scare others. Cause you think you're so freaking cool." I turn to Mori-Sempai, nodding. I pick up the bag from the counter and head towards the door.

They watch as we go. But, just because I would regret not doing it, I jump. In seconds, I have them both knocked to the ground and am back at Mori's side, a smirk on my face.

"Now, we can go."

**Hope you liked it :P I'm off to take Stress Relief drops now, because this gave me _insane _anxiety to write..  
>OHOHOH and I'm restarting to watch Ouran High School Host Club again :D But in Japanese... I love it.. I forgot how much I loved this show :)<br>Well, until next time *waves*  
><strong>...(\_/)  
>(\(^.^))

^^^Usa-Chan waves bye :D


	42. Chapter 42 New Years Eve VI

**Hmm.. I'm getting quite lazy with these... Haven't been writing, even though it's all in my head... I seem quite distracted lately and haven't been bothering with even opening my book. Head's been hurting too much and I think I'm getting sick(if not already)  
>Just sat down and typed this, for Linzy's sake, seeing as she's in this chapter *smirk* Of course <em>she<em> would like _this _one... Pfft...  
>Anyway, enjoy. <strong>

**Chapter Forty Two**

Five minutes to midnight.

I received a text several minutes ago from Mori-Sempai saying that he had found Virginia and to meet back at the hotel._ I'll kill her. I swear to Go-_

"Kyoya… Don't hurt her. She didn't really do anything wrong," Kaoru speaks behind me, sounding unsure and slightly concerned.

I stop pacing, turning to stare at the younger twin. His bright, orange hair falls into a left part. For a Hitachiin, he has on a pretty simple outfit; faded, ripped skinny jeans and orange tank top with a brown sweatshirt.

"Why would I hurt her?" I ask, erasing all emotion from my face. "You speak as if I would hit a woman." No matter how angry I am, I would _never _hit a girl… I'm trying to win her over. Violence would not help me.

"We know you're worried. But she knows this town better than any of us. She knows where she's going. She'll be back." He seems to actually be trying to help, not that it's working. "Who did she run from? Him or you?"

"Him…" I shut my eyes in an attempt to think. _She came back to me. She rejected him and came to me. That must count for something, right? She didn't freak out when I said I was her boyfriend.. So, does she-_

"Kyoya." My eyes snap open at the monotonous murmur. Straightening up, I readjust my glasses and stare up at Mori-Sempai. Apathetic, as usual. A slight spark in his eyes and his lips curve up slowly at the edges. His hand lands on the top of my head before he takes Kaoru's arm and pulls him into the hotel room, leaving me alone with Virginia. _Was he holding a bag?_

I stare down at the black, metal watch on my wrist. Two minutes.

"I'm sorry for running…"

I look up at her, eyebrow raised. "Why did you?"

"If you think I was running from you," she paused, looking sheepishly away. "You'd be wrong. I ran from him. At first, that is. I guess I kind of freaked out. After that… er… act.. It was sort of shocking, I guess. I know you like me, Kyoya." _Well, this took a bit of an unexpected turn._

"Yes?" "I… I might, kind of, sorta like… you. Too." My heart shakes and I can barely contain the smile that wants to come through at those words. "But," and that killed it. "I don't want to even think of… dating. I'm serious about this. I only want friends. I have enough distractions as is."

I hang my head, secretly staring at my watch. 10 seconds. "I see." I cough, clearing my throat. "But, before you say anything else, may I say something?"

"I guess…" her voice shook, losing any confidence in it.

I can hear the counting behind closed doors. Feel the tense atmosphere. _"5.. 4.."_

"Maybe we should join them..?"

"_3.. 2.."_

Virginia tries to pass me to enter the room. Before she can get very far, though, I take hold of her slim, bony wrist, catching her full attention once more.

"_1.. 0!"_

I flick my wrist, pulling her closer into a deep, passion filled kiss. Her lips are soft, aside from a few cuts where she's bitten too hard. Instead of pushing away, like last time, she responds, going along with it. My hands reach up, one on her cheek and the other on her neck, holding her closer; her arms seem to slink around my waist, just barely holding on to me.

"_HAPPY NEW YEAR!"_

After another second or so, she pulls back, blinking in surprise. I smirk, easily falling back into the Shadow Lord façade. She manages to slip past me, into the room, me following right behind. Before we actually step into the room, though, she stops, causing me to bump into her.

"What's wro-" I cut myself off, looking around. We'd had the little "party" in Honey-Sempai and Mori-Sempai's room, as it was the largest.

The room was quite plain, really. Pale, blue walls, two simple beds off in the next room. A few tables, now covered with food. The black flat screen TV showed a crowd of people around a tree, concerts muffled by excited screaming going on in the background.

What really struck me was what is around the room. In one corner, Tamaki is shouting into his phone and sobbing. Across the room, the Hitachiins sit in a corner, snickering and grinning at each other. And the most… shocking?… thing..

On one side of the room sits Linzy and Honey-Sempai. Not talking. No cake anywhere in sight. But practically sucking each others faces off. I suppose it was _meant _to be a simple kiss, but… The other side of the room holds Joy and Mori-Sempai, doing about the same thing, but Mori seems to be getting quite into it.

After a moment, I finally find my voice. "Would you like to go to a different room?"

"…Yeah, this is.. Oh, God… If this is Mori awake, I'd hate to see him sleepy." The thought sends a shiver through both of us. I reach for her hand to pull her away but before I can grab her, she runs over to the food table. She finds the plastic bag I saw Mori with earlier and dumps it all out on the table. Whatever the little packages were, she took six of them and dropped them back in the bag along with a medium sized, blue box. I'm about to speak when she's back at my side, bag in one hand, staring up at me. _Hmm… she's not that short. Maybe two inches shorter than myself..? _Her hazel eyes stare up into mine, seeming to be glowing._ Just lean down… close the space…_ I find myself moving closer, mere inches from her when she moves away, rolling her eyes as I stumble a bit.

"Not gonna happen."

I cock one eyebrow at her. "You seems to enjoy it before.." I smirk at the red tint that makes its way onto her cheeks.

"C-can we just go?" she stutters, hanging her head.

"Of course." I grin, taking her hand and pulling her along behind me.

**BlahBlahBlah  
>Head Hurts. Jaw Hurts. So Hot. Want Sleep.<br>You people are lucky I sat down and did this. You should be happy.  
>I'm going to sleep.<strong>

**_OHOHOH AND I MADE MY OWN BELZENEF DOLL! :D  
><em>**_Not that it even **looked **like Belzenef *smirk*_ (Can a voice smirk?)  
><strong><em>...I liked it... It still looks like him... Just cause he's yellow and slightly... Pikachu-ish doesn't mean he's not Belzenef...<em>**_  
><em>  
><em><strong>*Evil Shadow Lord glow(<strong>that I stole from you-know-who)*****_


	43. Chapter 43 Sleep

**This was sort of... awkward to write... Haha... I managed to type this up before my exam this morning and finished right after. Extremely awkward to write during class with all the thoughts going through my mind :P Oh well, enjoy**

**Chapter Forty Three**

"_CRASH!"_

_Nng… Loud noises… My ears… My head… Ow… I feel… awful… What happened last night? I feel hung over…_

I roll over onto my side, curling up into the soft, fluffy warm blankets. _What blanket is this? The ones I stole from Ian aren't this soft… And Jack Skelington isn't this warm._ The weight of the fluffiness pushes me further into sleep. My eyes refuse to open. My knees pull up to my chest, arms wrapping around myself. _So. Warm. This can't be my bed. Mine's not this comfortable._

A fog floats through my mind. Seconds away from sleep. Which, of course, is when I'm forced out of my comfortable stupor. _"Doom, Doom, DoomDoomDoom Doom~ Doom, DoomDoom, Doom~"_

Crap. I don't wanna get up… _"Doom~ DoomDoomDoom Doom Doom~"_

_FINE! _I roll onto my other side, not opening my eyes. My right hand moves to my side, pulling the phone from my jeans pocket. _Why so loud? _Pressing the bottom left button, I hold it to my ear. "Mm?"

"Virginia? Where are you? Why is no one answering the phone?" The worried voice of my mom sends shivers through my spine; my free hand clutching at the blanket.

"Sleep… Mm… Tired… Wan' asleep~" I murmur.

"Where are you?"

"Er… I dunno… Bed? A' a frenz…. Toooo earrrlyy~"

"Fine. Call me when you wake up." She laughs before hanging up.

I shut off the volume, dropping the phone somewhere off to the side. _Friends… Why'd I say that? Where am I? Maybe I should get up? No, too cold… And comfy. Maybe later… Or not… Either way…_

I turn over once more, squishing my face into the cool side of the cloud-like pillow, only moments before falling into a day long slumber.

That is, until I feel the bed shift next to me, a small groan coming from the direction of the movement. I can feel the tug of metal under skin as my left eyebrow pulls up, pulling at the piercing. Shifting my weight to my front, I push myself up, onto my knees. My eyelids pull fully open at what I see. The bed is giant. Amazing. It could probably fit four or more people. It's covered in fluffy, white pillows and an equally fluffy, large-as-the-bed, black comforter. As much as I want to curl up and go back to sleep, I can't seem to pull my eyes away from the solemn-looking face of Kyoya Ootori that is lying at my side.

"K-Kyoya…?"

"Hmm?" he groans, nowhere close to awake.

I reach out my hand, poking his cheek.

"What?" he growls.

"…What happened last night?"

"Nothing. Go to sleep." He rolls over, covering his head with the blanket.

"Why are we in the same bed?"

He answers with a low growl, "you fell asleep watching the movie early this morning. And kept me up all night. Nothing happened. Now, I recommend you let me sleep before I have to slaughter you." There seems to be a glow coming from him. That can't be good.

"Hmm…" I sigh, settling down comfortably where I'm sitting, pretzel style, inches from his side. After less than a minute or two, though, I get bored, unable to sleep knowing he's here. Reaching forward, once more, I poke his non-moving figure. After a moment of no response, I groan, moving to stand.

The next thing I know, there's a shift on the bed, the sound of fabric rubbing together, and then I'm being pinned down to the fluffy-softness of the bed, boney hands holding my wrists above my head, a heavy weight hovering over me.

I wipe all emotion from my face before staring up into the narrowed, dark grey eyes mere centimeters from my own. The black hair is messed up and everywhere, including hanging over his eyes, which are not covered my glasses, for once. My gaze seems to travel down, stopping when I notice one very _important_ detail. _Skin. He's shirtless… Why?_ The soft, pale skin of his chest is slightly rubbing against my(clothed) chest and shoulders.

_Oh my God, this is awkward._

I force my gaze up to his face, a scowl plastered across the smooth skin. His skin is extremely pale, so the black hair seems much darker.

_Damn it! Why's he so freaking hot? … Why did I just think that..?_

The warmth of his breath against my cheek pulls me from my stupor and back to his glaring eyes. I lift one brown at him, uncaring. "Yes?"

"You really enjoy annoying me, don't you?" I cock my head to the side at that. "You keep me up until 5am watching horror movies, now you wake me up early to ask idiotic questions. For the last time. Go. To. _Sleep!_" he growls, pronouncing each syllable slowly and clearly.

"Well, I apologize for being shocked at waking up in a bed with someone without my knowledge." I smirk up at him.

"It's not either of our faults, I suppose. But I would still enjoy to sleep!"

"What's keeping you..?"

I suddenly feel a shift above me as he moves to the side, lowering his face down so that our foreheads connect. His lips are seconds away and with one movement, they could be touching. I shrink down into the bed, trying to move away, but he only follows.

Only when I've given up attempting escape does he speak, venom dripping from every whispered word. "You know _exactly _what is keeping me from sleep and if it continues, there will be _Hell _to pay. Do I make myself clear?"

"Well, I can understand why people hate waking you up." I smirk, doing the childish thing and sticking out my tongue. "Cranky ass."

"Virginia." he sneers.

"Look, you may scare the others. But, not me. You should know that by now."

"Fine. But, please. Just go back to sleep or leave." His grip loosens as he drops down next to me, his arms wrapping around my waist and pulling me into his chest. He's much stronger than expected. My arms are trapped at my sides, his head on the pillow already fast asleep, I presume. _Suppose I'm stuck here… May as well make myself comfortable and try to sleep._ I move down, slightly, so that my head rests comfortably on his chest.

My eyes shut and my mind swims, pushing me back into my dark, much-needed sleep.

"_Kyoooyaaa~" _The high, whining voice seems far off. As if just in a dream. Though, very familiar. Deciding to ignore it, I slip back to sleep. _Sweet, silent slee-_

_BAM!_

"Kyoooy-" The voice stops short, shocked. _Kyoya? What about Kyo- OH right… We were hanging out and then… oooh… This is bad…_

I try to roll over but I'm being held down by… something… Lifting my head the tiniest bit, I open my eyes just enough to see the Host Club, Linzy and Joy standing at the other end of the room, staring. I drop my head back on the pillow. _Oh, well.. Too tired to care._

"Woah! Nice one, Shadow Lord," Hikaru snickers.

"Didn't even know you two were dating," Kaoru adds.

"But you're already in bed together," they both exclaim, breaking into a loud, racking laugh. The thump that follows is probably them falling to the floor.

"M-mommy! What did you do to our dear little daughter?" _Oh, God. I really want to start laughing right now._ Without a moment to protest, I'm yanked from the bed, violently, and pulled into an uncomfortably strong embrace. Large arms hold mine down, restraining me.

My right eyebrow twitches. "Let. Go. Of. Me."

I can feel Tamaki's breath hitch while my heart pounds and I struggle for air. Each breath is painful and harder than the last.

"Tama-Chan! Put her down!" Honey-Sempai's innocent voice sounds more worried than anything. "Kyo-Chan, did you do something to Vee-Chan?"

Staring over at the short, ruffled blond, his eyes wide, I start shimmying from Tamaki's hold. His arms suddenly close to my shoulders. _Hmm… Just close enough… _Slowly, I maneuver my arms away, necj lowering. When I'm just close enough, I open my mouth and clamp down on his arm, my sharpest front teeth digging into his skin. The strange, though oddly sweet, iron taste enters my mouth. _Heheh… Not bad…_

"Aaahhh! OwOwOw!" His arms drop from me as he falls over, clutching at his injured arm with his other flailing limb. "You don't _bite _your king! I was protecting you! Don't hurt your father!"

I smirk, licking my lips and hopping back into my spot on the bed, Kyoya's arms automatically welcome me, wrapping around me protectively. Another hand on my elbow tries pulling me away while the embrace strengthens, almost possessively.

"Go. Away." the gruff, tired voice shocks everyone. Kyoya suddenly sits up, his legs crossing into a sitting position under the covers. One hand places the thin frames onto his nose and pushes them up, the other hand never leaving my waist as he holds me to his (still uncovered) chest.

"K-Kyo-Chan… You won't hurt Vee-Chan, right?"

"Why on Earth would I hurt her? We were simply _sleeping._ I _know_ Linzy and Joy fell asleep in your rooms last night. Which is exactly what happened here. Now, if you wouldn't mind, _somebody _kept me up all night and I would like to _sleep _before I am forced to deal with you _pests._"

"B-but, Mommy! She bit me! S-she hurt me and my arm is bleeding!" Tamaki, the "King" starts jumping and flailing the bloody arm around, spattering red all over. _He's like Grell from Kuroshitsuji._

"I would be much more _pleasant _if you would stop getting your body fluids all over my room. You deserved to be bitten. So, please, go away." With a last puff of pissed-off air, he collapses back on the bed, dragging me with him. _Please let everyone go…_

"Vee-Chan? Are you dating Kyo-Chan?"

**FunFunFun  
>Cliffhangers D<br>That aren't going to be answered o.o ...Kidding... I don't know where to go from here haha  
>Oh well... I'm going to sleep. It's only 11am and I have nothing to do all day so I'll be sleeping, I suppose. ByeBye :D <strong>


	44. Chapter 44 Unwanted Visitors

**WOOH! I'm shocked at how far this is along... o.o I don't think I'm ever going to end it :D ! Just going to make LOTS of more problems and drama lol mainly cause I don't know how to end it...**

**Chapter Forty Four**

"Alright. Bye, Papa. Love you."

"See you in a week." The door shuts closed as my dad leaves the property. I wave one last time before turning back to the den. Back in Japan. House to myself for the week. And only a few more days of school this week. Finally. I can sit back and watch and. Do. Nothing.

I let out a sigh as I fall back onto the leather couch, blanket wrapped around my shoulders and remote in hand. Perfect. Now I can go back to sleep.

_Click._

Wait… door?

Who would be…?

I jump, the blanket dropping from my shoulders while I run to the door. Good thing I wore my jeans today instead of those uncomfortable, baggy pants that don't give enough space to move, let alone run.

The door closes right as I make my way to the hall. I stop when I see the group huddled by the door. Six boys and one annoyed girl. "…why?"

"We noticed that your father left so we came to keep you company!" the tall, blond idiot shouts, a smile planted on his face.

"…That door was locked…."

"Yes..?"

"…For a reason…"

"What reason was that?"

"…To keep you out…" I mutter.

"Mommyyyy~" he whines, running to the back of the group and to the apathetic teenage boy, hidden behind the rest, glasses hiding the grey eyes swimming with emotions. "Our daughter's being mean!" "Don't come to me, Baka. She's annoyed with you. Don't drag me into this."

"B-but, she's your daughter, too! You have to be on my side~"

"WoahWoahWoah! Neither of you are my parents… And you're not married.." I cut in, trying to usher this conversation in some direction.

"As your father, I will not have you talk to me like that! Apologize!"

"I'll apologize when you get out." I smirk, raising my pierced left brow, making the ring pull and my eye twitch.

"…"

"Anyway, since when did Kyoya become a girl? _Theoretically,_ if you two _were _married, Kyoya would most definitely be the scary father bossing everyone around. You, Tamaki, would be the _mommy_ figure, as you call it."

"…" "Heheh, good one, Virginia! You've stumped Lord." Hikaru laughs, passing me and going into the den that I'd just left, Kaoru at his side.

Honey-Sempai runs alongside them, Mori-Sempai trailing behind. "Hey, Vee-Chan! Do you have cake?"

I groan, looking at the remaining groups. Tamaki is curled in a ball in the doorway, muttering about "Mommy doesn't love me", "why does everyone hate me", and, here's a new one, "I'm not a girl". Kyoya has a hand to his temples, his eyes jammed shut. Haruhi is just standing, watching with a slightly ticked off expression.

"I suppose you can all come in," I say through clenched teeth, running a hand through what little hair I have_(the back's getting quite long… Maybe I should get it cut again.. And re-dyed. Red's almost gone)_ and wiping down my face, pulling the skin down with it before dropping my hand completely. All I wanted was to sleep, I can't even get that much?

"I tried to stop them, but they are too ignorant." I look up at Haruhi, keeping my face apathetic.

"Hmm…. It's alright, I suppose. You tried. With these guys, that's the most you can ask, right?" My eyes flash over to the blond in the corner. "I'll create a distraction later so that you can leave whenever you want."

Her brown eyes seem to brighten.

"Thanks," she smiles. "No offense, I'd just prefer to spend my time away from these idiots. I have to go to the store, too."

"Understood. I-"

"Haruuuhiii! Don't speak like that about your family!" Tamaki suddenly appears from his corner, latching onto her arm and wailing.

"Go away, Sempai."

"Maybe soon, right?" I laugh, rolling my eyes at the Baka. I don't hear a response as she is dragged away into the house, leaving me with Kyoya who is still holding his eyes closed. "You know, as many times as I've tried to _"close your eyes and pretend it's all a bad dream"**_, it never seemed to work."

I can just barely see a visible tic over his right eye. Aside from that, I get no reaction.

"Aw, come on, Kyo-Chan. I'm just trying to lighten the mood. You've no idea how much I want to sleep right now. I was about to settle down and relax before you al showed up."

"I _was_ asleep, actually…" His hand never leaves its place on his forehead. I don't speak. I don't know what to say, really. I still feel extremely awkward around him since we got back. How can't I, though? All I can think of is… kissing him… Which I don't want..! We've been back since Sunday night. It's now Wednesday evening. I've managed to avoid Kyoya since we got back, luckily. I wasn't dragged anywhere by the twins. Club doesn't start again until Monday, for unknown reasons, not that I'll go anyway, seeing as I paid it off. _HA! I can go back to my loner/antisocial days!_

…_Why am I cheering?_

"Er…" Without another word, he slips passed my side and joins the others in the den. What the Hell was that about? I finally acknowledge him and he's avoiding me now? God damn…

"Nice chat!"

**Wooh! Kyoya avoiding something? O_o hmmmm  
><strong>****_"close your eyes and pretend it's all a bad dream" _If you don't know... It's a Pirates of Caribbean quote... I have an obsession...  
>Jack Sparrow card board cut out in my room... He told me to write this o.o<br>Oh God... I'M GONNA HAVE A TEA PARTY SOON WITH MY FRIENDS :D I GET TO BE THE MAD HATTER! **


	45. Chapter 45 A Gift From Down Below

**WOW! Haven't posted in a while.. Damn... Sorry been real lazy lately...**

**Chapter Forty Five**

That damn Baka. If it weren't for him, I would actually be able to _look _at Virginia. But, because for some reason, he decided to contact me at three in the morning about a trip to the beach later this year, I can't get the image of her in a swimsuit out of my mind. And, as if it wasn't bad enough, the Hitachiin's started pestering me about using her for new designs their mother had in mind for her summer line. I'm expected to sit here for the next few hours, with her, with that image in my mind? Shit.

"Hey, what do you wanna do, everyone?" Tamaki's voice rings out, breaking me from my thoughts. I slowly drop my hand from my face, focusing on the blond in the center of the room.

"Cake!" Honey-Sempai's high voice chimes in.

"Let's play a game," Hikaru grins, eyes narrowing as he exchanges a glance with his double.

"Let's play… dress up!" Kaoru adds, identical expression on his face.

"With Virginia!" they say at the same time. Their gaze shifts to me while the grab a hold of her, each having a hand on one of her arms.

"No," she says, flatly, right arm twitching.

"Aww," they whine. "Whyyy~"

"Good luck trying to convince me of wearing anything other than jean and t-shirt. Plus, that's all I own. And I don't _model._ In front of _anyone._" Her face scrunches up, disgusted at the mere _thought_ of modeling. "That's final. Sit down." She seems to think a moment before smirking. "Who wants to watch a movie?" "Ooh! Me, Me!" The short blond smiles, hopping up and down with his pink bunny until Mori-Sempai reaches out, holding him down and nodding. "We should call Lee-Chan and Joy!" "Yeahhh… Call them~" the twins say, their mischievous grins in place.

"Ah." Mori nods.

"Of course." Virginia grins, her eyes changing to a sparkling dark green. _She's definitely up to something. This should be interesting._ "I'll be right back. Stay. I'm going to go call them." With one last chuckle, she pulls the skeleton blanket from the black, leather couch, wraps it over her shoulders and leaves,

"What do you think that evil glow was?" Hikaru asks, watching as she leaves down the basement stairs and shuts the door.

"Maybe she's spending too much time with the Shadow King…" Haruhi mutters, just loud enough to have every head turn towards me.

"Haruhi, I would like to remind you of your unpaid debt." Her eyes widen twice the size as they were. "I apologize. It was probably the weird lighting. It's barely four o'clock, yet it's really dark. Does she have any lights in this place?"

"Of course she has lights. Maybe she just doesn't want to use them. Or, maybe she was asleep before you showed up," I say, rubbing my eyes.

"It's not night time yet! You should be spending time with the family! Not sleeping!" "Well, I apologize for being tired after being held up all night about trips you want to make in _Summer!"_ I bark, silencing everyone. "Baka."

_Ding Dong Ding Dong… Dong Ding Ding Dong.._

The sound of a father clock echoes around the house. As everyone's heads turn, the front door slams open. Not five seconds later, the blonde head of Linzy pops up next to the entranceway of the hall.

"Lee-Chan!" Honey-Sempai exclaims, bouncing over to her and wrapping his arms around her with a big smile.

"Honey!"

A second head pops in; Joy, who stands awkwardly by the door before walking to the couch Mori-Sempai and Honey-Sempai had been seated.

"Where's Vee-Chan?"

I look over at the small girl. _How are high school students so innocent? This isn't normal to be that cute…_

"She's in-" Hikaru starts.

And Kaoru adds, "the basement,"

"Plotting," they finish together.

"Don't speak like that. You guys are the last to say anything," Haruhi lectures, entering the room from wherever she had gone.

"What do you mean?" the younger twin pouts, wrapping an arm over the shorter brunette's shoulders.

""We would never do anything to anyone." Hikaru follow suit, wrapping an arm around her waist.

Ignoring her annoyed eye roll, I turn to face the basement door, readjusting my glasses. "No, they're right. She's up to something." I clear my throat and stand, everyone turning to stare at me.

_Click._

The basement door clicks closed; Virginia walking to the center of the room with her hands behind her back and a smirk on her face. "Watcha talking about…?" she asks, suspiciously.

"Nothing!" the Hitachiins' say together.

Her gaze lingers on my face. I shrug, forcing my hands into my pockets. It's all I can do to stop myself from grabbing her and not letting go.

"What took so long?" Tamaki asks, walking up next to me to look at her.

Her smirk widens. "I went to get a movie, but then I remembered something. While walking around the other day, I came into an… interesting object. And, of course, I thought of Kyoya." The smirk never leaves her face. My eyes widen slightly, eyebrows raised. _Me? _"Of course, this may interest you all, as well. Especially you, _King."_

"Ha! You finally admit that I am King!" His purple eyes sparkle with a bright, triumphant smile. "But, then why would you get Mommy a present and not me?" The whine returns as he crumbles.

"Baka. I said I thought of him when I _found _it. I wasn't looking for anything. Though, I wouldn't get you anything." A loud thud tells everyone he collapsed without having to check.

"So, what is this gift you got the Shadow Lord?" Hikaru asks.

"I must admit, I am quite curious," I mumble, pressing my glasses up on the bridge of my nose.

She grins, arms falling limp at her sides. "Great! Tamaki should wake soon."

Two, identical red heads appear at her sides, grabbing onto whatever she held. Her eyes widen, but, once they turn away, she smirks.

"Aaaah!" The screaming forces me to look back, only to see a black, leather bound book dropping to the floor; the entire room empty aside from Linzy and Joy. I step forward, picking up the book and flipping it over. White marking grace the front. _"Death Note."_

I chuckle, smirking. "How delightful."

"You like? Took forever."

"You made this?" "Yeah, with _actual _powers and all." Sarcasm laces each word. " I just "finished" the design," she adds in a whisper, then louder, "I even _tested _it for you. Look at the first page."

I flip open the first page, past the _"How To Use" _pages and to an almost filled page of her handwriting. Reading through them, I notice it's a list of people who had died in the past week. They'd been on the news and the internet all week. At the last name, I smirk, looking up to see Virginia doing the same.

"Are you trying to lose my profits?" I question, readjusting my glasses.

"I thought it was worth it."

"What are you two talking about?" Haruhi walks over to use from behind one of the couches, Hikaru and Kaoru reluctantly following behind. The three crowd around me, working for a glance at the notebook. A gasp escapes all three before Haruhi reads aloud, for all to hear. _Including the King, who has only now woken up._ "Tamaki Suoh. February 14th. 10am. Mauled by a pack of angry fan girls." "W-what? You're going to kill me? Haven't I raised you better than this?" _Daddy _leaps on Virginia, hugging her and lecturing. "I'll give you more attention. I'll give you anything. Please, please. Reconsider!" He falls back, away from her, blonde hair hanging over wide purple eyes. His left arm pressed to his chest, blood running through his shirt. "Stop biting me!" "My sincerest apologies, Tamaki," she begins, hanging her head. "Once the name is written, it can't be undone. I suppose you'll just have to hide from them and hope for the best."

"Next time you decide to kill off my biggest intake in profit, tell me first, so that I might be able to plan something ahead of time to make up for the loss." I smirk.

"But of course. I gave you time, though. You have until Valentines day."

"Perf-"

"Vee-Chan…" Honey-Sempai whimpers, cutting me off. "Don't kill Tama-Chan. He didn't do anything."

"Don't worry, Honey-Sempai," she smiles, kneeling down in front of him. "Who knows? It might be _impossible _for him to die that way. I wouldn't know if he _really _was that popular. He may just die of heart attack." She pats his head and whispers something to him, placing a smile on his face. "Now! Who's up for a movie?"

Without a moment to spare, the few lights that had been on are off, the speakers are shouting with buzzing and screeches; TV to a blue screen.

_Where'd she go? What the Hell is this?_

Turning, I drop the Death Note into my black laptop case at the table in the kitchen. The only lights come from the black microwave among the cabinets and the flash of refrigerator. _She blends in almost perfectly with the dark. Is that why she prefers wearing black?_ The pink-red streaks in her hair glow under the green light.

"So, really, where did you get the notebook?"

She turns, straight faced, to look at me. The only expression on her face is boredom. She shrugs. "It's not that hard to get a leather notebook. The art supplies are in my room. It didn't take long really. Trying to write all of those instructions, word for word, in that font was the hardest."

"So, you really did write all of that?" My eyes widen. _She actually put a lot of work into this._

"Well, yeah. The ones you buy online aren't as good. Plus, I wanted one. So, I figured you could use one as well. Everyone already thinks that black notebook is one." A smirk graces her features, upper lip twitching. "Though, I know that's not what's in it. Because I've read it."

_Wait… she… she read… m-my… she… when'd she…_ I can feel my jaw drop and my eyes widen before narrowing them and sending a glare her way. _No one is allowed near that book. The past year's profits went in to that book… And the doodles… Oh, Shit! I'll have to kill her… That's the only way-_

"Calm down, Kyoya. I don't understand numbers anyway, in that sense. Don't worry."

_Does that mean she didn't see the back? I'd still have to punish her, but how?_

"Although, the pictures in the back were quite adorable. I'm flattered." _Damn it._ "They were actually really good. Cute little chibis'. Especially the ones of you and me." She closes her eyes and sticks out her tongue. _Even when she's evil, she's adorable._

"Y-you saw… You went through my book?"

"Yup. And it was cute. Shocking for you." She smirks, reaching for the overly-buttered popcorn from the microwave. "It's no problem. I already know you like me. And, it _is _your private notebook. I shouldn't have been snooping. Now, come on. I'm about to scar Tamaki's brain for life… Although, I bet those drawings of him you made would really kill him. Good thing I made copies!"

She slips past, getting away just before I can grab her.

**I apologize for the long-ish wait...  
>I was going to say something... But I cant seem to remember what... <strong>


	46. Chapter 46 Night of Horrors

**Hey, anyone that actually reads this thing. I apologize, I haven't been typing lately. I've just gotten extremelyyyyyy lazyyy… All I want to do is sleep for some reason. Hahah But these next few chapters were really entertaining to write and I needed to post them. Also, I wanted to clear some stuff up. I meant to put this in the last chapter but I was slightly brain dead when I posted so I'll put them now.**

**Emo Princess Addie****- **_**I'm actually kind of happy you asked this. I was thinking about posting something kind of like this answer but I never had a real reason to. Yes, this character is completely based off of myself. The style, looks, personality, clothes, er… mental issues… And events that took place. All of my o.c's are based off of actual characters. I actually have all the clothes I described, and the short, dyed hair and piercing. Oh, and the voice that comes and goes as he likes. Linzy wrote most of her parts actually… And Joy just likes stealing my notebook during Writing class and not giving it back until she's read it all(I'm a fast writer.. Probably write 20 pages a day at least)…. Of course, I did not use real names of people if I was saying things against them (: Because I am slightly smart haha Though, Damian is a real person. And his fiancé. Though, I have never met her. The Taco Bell scene never happened and it was slightly ooc for him, nor did the party. And I actually haven't spoken to Damian in quite some time… It'll be one year in April, actually…. Yeah, I did really count… What I wrote about him in the beginning of the story was actually true.. All of that did really happen and I did fall into depression because of all those reasons(him leaving, losing all friends and being completely in love with him) and I have anxiety almost everyday… So, yeah it's all based off of real people and events. That's much more than you asked, but I really felt like saying it, just to get it out there. And I realize this rant thing is probably longer than the chapter itself, I don't mind.**_

**Maximum Phantomhive****- **_**I honestly thought it was a Death Note… Oh well.. I just bought one a moment ago online so I'm happy though and felt it should be added :D Though, I was going to make my own… And I'm glad. That's exactly the reaction I hoped for (:**_

_**Anyway, onto my extremely short chapter, compared to that LONG rant…. Any questions, feel free to ask. I like ranting- I mean answering :P**_

**Chapter Forty Six**

"_AAAAAAH!"_

_That's the fifth scream in the past 15 minutes. The high pitched squeals just get funnier and funnier… Although, I did have to move away several times._

"He's right behind you! Don't turn! Run away!"

"Baka! Shut up!" Hikaru and Kaoru yell in sync, slapping Tamaki over the head from either side. A thud and another screech from Tamaki.

"Tama-Chan! Don't cry!" Honey-Sempai falls to the ground next to him, forcing the pink bunny into his shaking hands. "Usa-Chan will make you better! Wait- not that hard! Don't hurt Usa-Chan!"

A soft nudge on my arm stops me from laughing. Turning to the side, I look up, taken aback by the smirking face just inches from my own. _Holy!_ Black bangs hang over the thin frames. His grey eyes seem to be smirking as well. The pink lips part just enough to mouth a message to me, but not enough for anyone else to notice.

"You seem to be enjoying this."

I shrug, mouthing a reply. "Meh. Already saw all the Chuckie movies. Just scaring Tamaki."

"What happened to 'scarring his brain'?"

"That, my friend, comes later." My eyes narrow, grinning.

"Hmm… Your plans are always entertaining. I suppose I could wait to see."

"Good. And, trust me, it'll be worth it."

"I'm glad you think that. Because you are now in charge of taking Tamaki's calls. _You _have to "calm" him and entertain his thoughts. I suppose you could call it a counselor. Or a babysitter." His smirk grows, obviously amused.

"…" _I have to sit up all night, listening to Tamaki bawl… And freak out at everything… This could be fun._ Before I can catch myself, I'm laughing. Loud, non-stop, pure childish laughter.

Which, in turn, brings every face to stare at me, some confused, others shocked. And then the occasional fear showing.

"How could you be _laughing?_ The dolls just murdered that couple! All they wanted was romance and they were killed..!" Tamaki yells, getting in my face and shaking me by the shoulders.

"Hmmm… How ironic. That's how you're going to die." I smirk, holding down the next bout of laughter as realization washes over his features. His hands start to drop, but, next I know I'm pulled from my seat next to Kyoya and being crushed in Tamaki's arms. My face is pressed to his chest, arms pressed to my sides and my legs bent under me. The air escapes my lungs and my body stiffens. Everything goes silent. All sound escapes my ears, only hearing a low muffled murmur of the TV. My vision starts to blur, even the white of Tamaki's shirt seems to be losing its color. _Or is it grey? Or maybe… green.._ My mind spins, sending my thoughts into a whirlpool of mush. _Blue, black and red mush… heheh…_

I can't tell if I'm even standing anymore. I've lost all feeling in my body. _Am I still in my body?_ The feel of Tamaki's arms disappear; only the burning sensation left to remind me.

I let my eyes close, my body seemingly shutting down. I feel the pull and the weight of my head falling limply on my shoulders.

I swear I can just barely make out a stream of muffles complaints from all directions.

"_Baka! You're killing her!" "Let her go!"_

"_Virginia! Stay with me…! Virginia!" _The vibration surrounding me is light, almost unreal. A picture flashes before my line of vision. Wide, grey, worry-filled eyes. _At least, I think they're eyes…Or a ball… Kind of like a scribble you find in Kindergarten drawing books…_ The image disappears, any memory of it gone with them as I fall back, spinning into a serene, dark abyss.

**Sorry, it was quite short after that long "answer" up top heheh  
>I promise, I WILL have chapters up... I'm not giving an exact date because I hate due dates and deadlines so I won't have it up soon if I give myself a deadline. Anyway, review, comment, blahblahblah<br>ByeBye :)**


	47. Chapter 47 Strike Two

**Kind of bored right now... I was hoping to go to the airport with my dad to pick up0 my sister tonight so I started doing all of my homework and all my essays and whatnot that is due tomorrow and I really wanted to see them.. But my dad said no and I would just get in the way and there's not enough room_(which is a lie..,. I know that car better than he does and I know there's space _)_ so now I'm sad cause I was all excited to see her... But now I'm sad so Im refusing to do homework... I'm going to sit on the computer doing meaningless stuff and playing solitaire... I gave up on the essays when I found out I couldn't go so now I'm bored and can't get excited enough to do any work... So I'm posting this out of sheer boredom... Enjoy :/**

**Emo Princess Addie-** _Ha thanks :S And no problem. I'd been hoping for a question like that for some time now._**  
><strong>

**Chapter Forty Seven**

_Spinning._

_Spinning._

_So much spinning._

_Everything's white. As if on a bank sheet of paper. _I've been here before. When have I been here? _Empty space. I can't turn. I can't move. I can't speak. _Why is this place so familiar?_ I'm alone. Nothing and no one is nearby._

_A familiar light blue haze forms in front of me. Out of it steps the long, slim figure of a woman with red hair down to her shoulders. A warm smile graces her pale face. "Hello, Virginia. it's nice to see you again." her voice is sweet, heartwarming. Almost motherly._

"_Y-you're the angel… Wait, I remember! I knew this was familiar…" I speak calmly, if possible. "So, this was real… I see… What is it this time? I can't remember anything…"_

_My mind is a complete fog. Any thought is swept away before I can make sense of it. I think back, concentrating as hard as possible at this point. "I remember the pressure… The burning… Everything faded… What happened?"_

"_You only black out. Calm down. You were stressing so much your body didn't know how to react and so it just shut down." The smile on her face never fades._

"_So then why am I here? I've blacked out plenty and never ended up here… Whatever here is.."_

"_I couldn't tell you. Maybe you came here on your own this time. It's a curious thing, your mind. You seem to have sensed danger and your first instinct was to shut down. To hide. You seem to do that a lot. Hide from danger."_

"_That's not true! I don't hide! I never hi-"_

"_Shh…" The angel holds up a hand, silencing me with pleading eyes. "It's alright. Everyone handles everything differently. Though, I would like to know something. How have you been handling life? You seem to have gotten better,,, You are growing new bonds. And you've learned to open up."_

"_I haven't opened up to anyone," I protest._

"_That is where you are wrong. You have opened up. You've let in a new group of friends. That is step one to a full recovery."_

"_Full recovery?" _That's impossible. I can't fully recover. Because that means forgetting and forgiving. I never forget and I especially never forgive.

"_Well, maybe not a full recovery. The scars remain. But you may cover them up. You have many people that care for you. Actually, they seem very worried right now… You don't want to keep them waiting." Her smile brightens, a pure, joyful smile._

"_Of course… um… But, about opening up… I don't think I want to…"_

_Her thin brows scrunch together in confusion, only adding to the beauty in her features. "Please, explain..?"_

"_I want friends. I really do… But, Kyo- um.. Some people want more than that… I just want friends…"_

"_All I can say is do what makes you happy. If you're happy with him, then you should be with him. Sometimes you have to leave your comfort zone to succeed in finding true happiness and new experiences."_

"_You would expect better advice from an angel," I mutter, attempting to roll my eyes before remembering I have no real control over my movements. "I like my comfort zone… It's.. comfortable…" I smirk. After a moment, though, I smile. A genuine, thankful smile. "I suppose… I think I should be getting back…"_

"_Of course." The smile never leaves. "Oh, and before I forget, enjoy those powers of yours." The blue fog encases her, leaving me alone. I let out a small breath. _Time to do this. _A blue-grey mist swirls around me, jumbling my thoughts and pulling me from the otherwise all white room._

"_Virginia…"_

"_Please, come back."_

A few muffled sobs become clear. The first thing I notice is the warmth around me. Heat all down my face and arms. Burning. Next I notice the weight on my chest. _I'm back all right._ My throat burns with the lack of oxygen. All of my limbs and my body feel terribly sore and heavy. My head and neck ache. One slight movement and an awful searing pain shoots up my neck and across my skull.

"_GAH!"_ My eyes squeeze close together, trying to ignore the pain. I gasp, refilling my burning lungs with shaky breaths. My heart races and all the heat rushes to my face.

_**I'm not on the ground. I know that… Where am I? What's going on? How-**_

_Calm down or you'll black out again._

_**AH WHO CARES?**_

My heart pounds and my chest burns. The sound from moments ago is gone. All sound is gone. Then, suddenly, the color returns in a whirl of cold wind.

One last, loud gasp of air enters my lungs as I realize what is holding me. Slim, hard limbs seem to circle my entire body, holding under my legs and behind my back.

The heat emanating from his body is burning, scorching my already flushed head and limbs. My throat seems hard from dehydration, only enhancing my crushing headache.

_Contact… Physical contact. It hurts… _My body goes rigid, twitching in his arms. As I feel them tighten protectively around me, I jump; out of the arms and away from all possible human contact, landing myself on the hard wooden floor. Ignoring the pain that shot up through my spine when I landed, I crawl-or rather drag my injured self-as close to a solid surface as possible. Without opening my eyes, I press my body against the cool, smooth plaster, my legs held against my chest, face on the cold wall.

"Uh… Vee-Chan..?" It's quiet, trembling. I don't move. Instead, I wait, listening to everything around me. Creaking of the floor with every movement they make. A few shaky breaths, fearful. _Four people_. My own heartbeat pounds in my ears. Muffled voices play in the background. _They didn't turn off the TV._

I let myself calm before I do anything. _Should I even turn? I could just stay here. And sleep… Maybe they'd lea-_

"Virginia…" The normally serious, emotionless voice expects me to acknowledge them. "Virginia, please… We just want to know if you're ok."

"Vee-Chan, are you ok? You scared us." The light footsteps echo around the room, getting closer.

I jump, not turning. Opening my mouth, I let out the only three words that could help, my voice raspy and rough. "Don't. Touch. Me."

Any movement stops. The atmosphere seems tense, weighing down on me. The footsteps retreat, along with a whimper, to the other side of the room.

"Virginia, please." For once, the voice holds emotion. It's begging. Worry and pain are hidden behind them.

I turn, slowly, lifting my head and moving in the direction the voice was heard from. I open my eyes wide, my lips forming into a pout as my upper lip pulls down over the bottom lip, my eyebrows raised, I stare into the large, dark grey orbs. All the way across the room, yet I see every detail. The thin black frames are crooked on his nose; black bangs hanging loosely over them, a sure sign of them being pulled at constantly.

"I'm fine." My voice is hard, final.

"Are you sure? Can you stand?"

"Yes, I'm sure," I growl. "Probably… I just don't plan on it. I need… sleep."

"Why not go down to your room? It'd be comfy and you can sleep in peace!" My gaze drifts to the small blond. His eyes are wide, filled with worry. Above him, Mori grunts in agreement.

"Too far. I'll stay here." I shut my eyes, turning back to the wall and leaning against the corner. Curled up, I almost wish I had my Dead Threads. _They'd be so comfortable and warm…_ Apparently, a t-shirt and jeans is too cold… Yet I'm sweating? "Just get my blanket or something."

A shuffling of feet and a minute later, my fluffy, black and white blanket is draped over my head, hanging down over my shoulders. I shift, letting it fall from around my arms, pulling it around myself. My head feels heavy, dropping into my folded arms. My eyes slip closed, mind drifting into the familiar black I see every dreamless night. My body seems too tired and heavy to protest the wary arms lifting me from the floor. Reluctantly, I submit to the tightening arms around me, already knowing who it is. I lean into his chest, curling up into a tighter ball and falling asleep before even making it to my bed.

**Hope you enjoyed. I had a lot of trouble writing all of this... Took quite a while, but it was still kind of awesome to write. I like dark things. :)**


	48. Chapter 48 Babysitting a Teenager

**Woooow I haven't been updating in quite some time, huh? This chapter alone took a few hours to write... Hahah I hate myself sometimes. Anyway, I liked this... Not even thinking of ending this til near chapter 100 xD hahahah Probably sooner, dont think I can do that much.. I woke up around 5pm today and started writing this. Can't wait to destroy my sleep pattern this week! Whoo!  
>Anywayyyyyyyyyyy, enjoyyyyy<strong>

**Disclaimer- Wow, haven't written this in quite some time either. Wow, I'm lazy... I don't own OHSHC. blah blah blah... :/ **

**Chapter Forty Eight**

_**Nng… Where am I? What happened?**_

_You're in your room. What? You don't remember?_

**Remember?**

_Blacking out._

**Er… Now I think of it, yeah… I saw the angel after Tamaki decided to kill me. Damn Baka.**

_And after that…?_

…**No, nothing…**

_You woke up in Mori's arms while he was moving you to the couch…? Kyoya was trying to grab you…? You jumped and hurt yourself…? You wouldn't let anyone near you-_

**And I tried to sleep on the floor! Oh, damn.. I actually remember… I said to leave me there and…** My eyes widen as it all floods back into my mind.

_Yes… Heheh… Kyoya dared to pick you up. And the Tough Little Goth Skater __**snuggled up to his chest! **__Buahahaha!_

…

_Hahahaha~_

…

As the laughter continues to echo around my skull, I jump, untangling myself from the warm blankets and landing on the cold, stone floor; pain shooting up my spine. I step into my abandoned black vans and pull on the closest black sweatshirt I can reach. I ignore the pain still running through my back and into my neck and legs and I speed up the stairs, stumbling as I go.

I push open the door, shielding my eyes from the unusually bright light coming from the kitchen and TV room. _Are they all still here? What the Hell? What time is it? _A loud crash from the kitchen confirms my suspicions. Running in, sweatshirt hanging from my shoulders, I almost crash into Hikaru. He stares at me, startled, before a light red tint flows over his cheeks.

"Uh… H-hey, Virginia! Why are you up?"

My eyes narrow. "What did you break?"

His mouth opens and closes, not forming any words. The identical being pops up at his side, hanging from Hikaru's shoulders while the latter simply continues top gape. "We were just trying to be nice and helpful and make you dinner." He smiles, the fake smile all of the hosts seem to have faltering for once. The "innocent uke" seems to be lying his butt off while the "mischievous seme" can't even form words. What a sight to see. "A pot fell, though. Nothing broke, I swear." He smiles wider, trying to cover the mistakes.

"How do I know you're lying…" I say, more a statement than a question.

"Why would we lie?" Hikaru asks, recovering and joining in on the act.

"Because you're you. And I heard a crash. One that sounded _nothing_ like a pot. Move." I snarl, scaring them both.

"We can't do that!" they both exclaim, spreading their arms out so as to block everything in the kitchen, which failed terribly. Beyond Kaoru's underarm I can just make out a pile of shattered, dark green shards from a ceramic bowl. Quite a bit of smaller pieces are scattered across the white tile floor.

"What did you break…" I ask, growling. "I swear to Go-"

:Hikaru! Kaoru! Back to work! Finish cleaning that mess before Tamaki hurts himself again." The harsh tone comes from directly over my shoulder, barely an inch from my ear. My heart jumps as I try to avoid the flush of my cheeks, failing miserably. "Virginia," he continues, directing the 'conversation' to me. His voice seems somehow softer, tone sweeter, lighter. "I apologize for the mess. They seem to have gotten into a heated argument with our _King_, which of course ended in them knocking him over." He let out a sigh as I turn completely to look him in the face. :You should be relaxing. Why are you up?"

I shrug, eyebrows twitching upwards and the corners of my lip pulling to the side in an expression of boredom and a hint of an answer, only meaning _"I don't know. Just am."_

"You should lie down. You had everyone very worried."

I smirk, staring up into his eyes, which he tries to hide by readjusting his glasses. "Well, I _know you _we worried."

He rolls his eyes, attempting to cover the blush creeping onto his cheeks. "I had no reason to worry. You are of no real profit for me and I knew you were fine."

I feel a pang in my chest, suddenly gasping for air. _Even though I know he's lying, why does it still hurt? He's trying to keep up his façade. That's all. Why should I care anyway? We're… friends… That's all. _I look down, breaking eye contact to frown at the floor. A mix of a frown and a pout appear on my face, only partially fake. "Aw… You don't care? B-but… Just last week-" A hand clamps down on my mouth, cutting me off. I stare up, shocked, giving Kyoya my best puppy dog eyes and letting my bangs fall over my eyes, enhancing the effect.

His face is- there isn't even a word to describe it. He seems to be biting the inside of his lip, struggling to keep his mask. From the way he isn't moving, I would have to guess he isn't breathing. Which I'm sure is the reason his face holds a strangles expression. The way he can't think of what to say next, it's almost… _adorable._

A chill runs down my spine at the word. _Kyoya Ootori and the word adorable should never be used in the same sentence, especially in that context._ I drop the innocent puppy eyes, preferring only slightly concerned wide eyes. Reaching up, I pull Kyoya's hand from my face. "Calm down. I was joking. Are you sure _I'm _the one who needs to relax?"

His eyes close. Shaking his head, he takes a deep breath. "I am fine. I was only thinking." He drops my hand and turns away, watching the twins clean the mess in the kitchen.

"Okay…" I walk closer to the kitchen, observing the mess. One of our ceramic serving plates, shattered into hundreds of tiny pieces and a few large pieces. Along with it are small, orange medicine bottles and other boxes and containers that were on the counter. The only one I recognize is buried under glass and sharp shards. A tiny, brown glass bottle broken into many tinier pieces. Next to it is the miniature dropper amongst a pool of bronze liquid. _No… Out of everything, they drop __that__? Why now?_

Brushing my hair from my eyes, I slip past Kyoya, out of his grasp, and into the room. I crouch down next to the pile, balancing on the flat tip of my shoes. I reach my hand forward, about to grab the dropper.

"Hey, Virginia! Careful!" Kaoru yells, noticing how close I got.

"Meh…" I pick up the dropper and the remnants of the bottle, holding it up for them all to see. "Who _exactly _hit all of the medicine bottles from the counter?"

Silence.

A low growl suddenly escapes my throat. "If you don't tell me now, I will have to kill you all."

"W-what? Why? It's just a few medicine bottles. They can all be replaced, right?" Tamaki stammers, the blond mop of hair just visible from where he's crouched behind the twins.

"And where do you propose I find a replacement for _this?_ I don't know where to find it, seeing as I'd had someone else get it for me from some drug store while I was still living in New York. And, looking at the time, I don't know any drug stores nearby that are open at this moment."

"Why do you need it right now?" Hikaru asks, stepping aside so that Tamaki is in full view now and toppling over on the floor from the sudden movement and landing on a few pieces of glass.

"You can just go out tomorrow and find it." Kaoru adds, backing up his brother.

"And what if I were to say I needed it right this moment? And that without it, I might just explode? I promise you, if anything happens to me, I'm dragging the three of you down with me."

"H-have you ever considered spending less time with the Shadow King? We think he holds too much influence over you."

"What was it that was so important you can't wait until tomorrow for it?" Hikaru asks in his bored tone.

"Well," I start, taking a step toward him. At this point, everyone seems to be watching, surrounding the kitchen. Honey-Sempai and Mori-Sempai are on one side, watching intently with Joy and Linzy at their sides, being… weird. Back where I had been moments before, Kyoya is watching, amusement all over his face as he scribbles in his book. Next to him stands Haruhi, large brown eyes filled with worry. "Aside from pain medication, the only thing I actually even take, which was _destroyed,_ is something I could _really _use at the moment. Seeing as they were-"

"Get to the point! What could possibly be that important?"

My left eye twitches, my chest pounding. My right arm shoots out, dropping the remains of the glass bottle onto the floor as my hand latches onto Hikaru's shirt collar. "Stress. Relief." I spit out, holding him only an inch from my face. "Preventing and calming anxiety attacks."

His mouth opens but no words come out. My grip tightens on his shirt collar, my knuckles turning white. Before I know it, a hand lands on my shoulder. _Mori._ My arms and back stiffen, arching away from him. Quickly and without thinking, I flick my wrist, pushing Hikaru hard into the counter. As he falls to the floor, gasping for breath, I back away, shaking Mori's hand from my arm. My eyes widen, breath catching and body shivering from jitters down my spine.

Backing into a hard surface, I jump. _Not a wall. Definitely not… It's more… living… _His chest rises and falls, a warm, comfortable aura coming from him. Before I can run, a cold hand grabs mind; long, slim fingers entwining with my own. I allow myself to be dragged from the room and into the basement. As we walk in, though, I am reluctant to sit. Instead, I stare ahead of me at the dark figure before me.

"Kyoya-"

"Are you alright? You seem a bit… jumpy."

"As do you," I counter, smirking at the slightly red tint on his cheeks. "What has you so flustered?"

"Pfft," he scoffs, readjusting his glasses and turning away with his arms crossed over his chest. "I am not 'flustered' about anything. I was just…" he trails off, cheeks getting redder.

"You _were _worried about me." I chuckle, my smirk growing. I get no response so I continue. "Weren't you?" I ask, changing my tone and expression to that of a dejected puppy. _Well, dejected _talking _puppy…_

I can practically feel the tension rise in the atmosphere surrounding him. I move closer, placing a piece of fabric between my first two fingers and thumb and stare up at him. "I… I… Y-you.. You should know…" I actually have to bite my lip to stop from laughing. _He's so cute when he doesn't know what to say. _Watching him struggle for an explanation is quite amusing, really.

I stare into his almost black eyes, shocked to see the strangled expression back on his face. "Kyoy-" I stop when my arm is pulled, sending me into his chest and his lips are crushed against mine. As much as I struggle to get away, it doesn't seem to work. Kyoya's arms are wrapped around my waist, pinning my arms to my sides.

_Just kiss back. I don't see what the problem is. _The voice invades my thoughts once again.

**I… I don't know. He's my friend-**

_Stop with this "just friends" crap! Did you listen to a word the angel said? If you're happy, who cares?_

**I suppose…**

His lips.. So soft. I can feel his lips move against mine, begging for a reaction. His fingers trail up my side and back down to my waist before I give in and kiss back, melting into the kiss and the embrace. He lets my arms drop free and, seeing as there's nothing else to do with them, I wrap my arms around his waist, just above where his arms are on mine.

"You don't understand," he begins, quietly and calmly, his forehead pressed against mine, eyes closed. I feel his breath against my face. _Not all that amazing, no matter who it is, to have someone breathing in your face._ "How hard it is to _not _do this. Every time I see you, and you make that damn dejected look. I can't help myself. I'm losing control and I hate it. Sixteen years of self control just disappears. I don't comprehend any of it. _How do you make me like this? _And, I realize you said you don't want a boyfriend, but-"

"You know, I'm quite shocked you lasted this long." I shrug, having pulled free moments ago and am already walking across the room with my back to him.

Getting no reply, I continue. "You have quite the self control, if I might say. I've seen how you act or how your expression shifts. I expected you to act on impulse sooner or later. I'm shocked. Proud, but shocked."

:Does this mean you…?"

"Of course," I say, ignoring him. "I would not have changed my mind about the dating bit. But, even I've had the slightest… urge." I falter slightly.

"So, it's still a no…" Is that hope I hear?

"Not completely. I said I wouldn't have _then._ Until I blacked out, that is. I've had a bit of… convincing, I suppose. I don't think I'm ready, mentally, for that. But, it's you, so…"

Any follow up I had to that was muffled by Kyoya's chest with his arms hugging me tight against him. _Quite unlike him. I never expected him to be one for hugs. _I somehow get my hands to his chest but right as I'm trying to push him off, I hear an almost inaudible click and am practically blinded by a bright flash, making me fall on top of Kyoya, knocking him to the ground.

Another flash makes it impossible for me to open my eyes without my head spinning.

Everything under my eye lids is black. A dark plain black which makes the bright white and red flashes hurt even more. _Nauseous… Oh God… _Taking a deep breath, I prop myself up on the palms of my hands, barely lifting myself from the ground. I shake my head and open my eyes, staring at nothing. Slowly, colors and images start to return. Too late, I might add.

I stare down at the stony face under me, lips pressed into a thin line and eyes shut tight. The thin frames lay next to his head. Too late do I realize how we're positioned. I seem to be seated on his stomach, partially on his hips… in an _extremely awkward position,_ with him lying under me, his hands still clinging to my waist.

Another flash sends me toppling onto the cement and off of Kyoya, followed by a snicker from across the room. I sit up on my knees, rubbing my eyes and taking a deep breath. Once I've recovered and the light is gone from my eyes, I send a glare in the direction of the staircase.

"Hikaru, I swear to Good…" I crouch, balancing on my heels. "I'm already planning to kill you, what more do you want?" I stare at the open, orange phone in his hands, silently making further moves. _I'm faster so I could easily get it. And he's not that smart so he won't see it coming. But, did he do anything with the pictures? If he did then-_

A cold hand grabs my wrist, holding me in place. "Virginia. Calm down." I look up to see Kyoya standing above me, glaring at Hikaru and readjusting his glasses. "Hitachiin, I advise you delete the photos if you do not want to need plastic surgery."

"Tempting as that is, it can't be done. Sorry. These are too priceless. They're going online." He smirks, racing up the stairs and he slams the door shut, the lock clicking.

I turn from the now empty space to look at Kyoya's almost unreadable expression in the dark. "Kyoya?"

"He's dead," he sneers, unmoving. The tone of his voice burns more than fire. "I'll kill him myself."

"Ok, calm down. I want to kill him as much as you do. _Although, I would have had you not stopped me."_ I mutter the last part. Ignoring the glare I receive, I continue. "But before anyone kills anyone, we have to get out of here."

"Doesn't it unlock from the inside? You have a key down here, right?"

"Uh… yeah, I have a… key…" I stutter, my face flushing a deep crimson.

"You better have a key, Virginia, in the next five minutes or there will be no end to the consequences." He towers over me, eyes narrowed and jaw clenched.

"B-but of course. Let me… go get that… heheh… Uh… Make yourself comfortable. _This may take a while…_" I mutter the last bit, hoping he didn't hear. I dart to the other side of the room, next to my desk, overflowing with random books and junk. _This will definitely take some time. _

Moments later, after tearing apart the room and putting it all back together, all the while being watched by a ticked off Kyoya, though he looks quite spaced out, I notice on thing missing.

"_AaaChoo!" _I sneeze, loudly, sniffling and suddenly getting an irritating itch in the back of my throat. My eyes widen as I jump from the floor behind the couch, startling Kyoya. "I REMEMBER!"

"What ever are you tal-"

"Shh!" I exclaim, clamping a hand over his mouth. Sucking in a deep breath, I let out a long, high-pitched whistle in the rhythm of a birds. Keeping my hand over Kyoya's mouth, I strain my ears to hear the light tinkling of bells, which is when I start clucking my tongue, adding in the occasional whistle. I continue this until a skinny, black fuzz ball with ears and tail race out, tackling me and digging its nails in my chest and shirt.

"Sabbath," I hum, scratching behind the slim black kittens ear. "Good kitty."

"You still have that thing?"

"He is _not _a thing! He's a cat!" I growl, glaring up at Kyoya. "And he doesn't have a home. He needs a home." I pout, looking down into large, red-brown eyes. "I could never turn him down. Just look at those eyes."

"I suppose he is a bit… cute."

I smile, hugging Sabbath to my chest and unlatching the black and red key from his otherwise black collar. "Here. Key. Happy now?"

"Very." He smirks, watching me sit cross-legged on the floor, Sabbath in my lap with his head bumping against my chin. Kyoya leans down, taking the key from my hand. He hesitates, crouching down next to me to scratch Sabbath on his head. "He is cute," he murmurs, voice calm and soft. He leans in closer to me before adding, "but not as cute as you." His lips brush against my forehead, retreating a moment later when he stands to go to the door.

"Stop being so corny."

All I hear is a chuckle before the door opens and he's gone. _Hmph… Damn it, Kyoya. Making me fall for him. Baka… I think he just stole my key… _"Hey! Wait up!"


	49. Chapter 49 The King's Loyal Subjects

**Okay, I'm extremely tired. It's only 5:45(pm) here, but I'm freaking tireddddddd... I woke up at like 8am and was babysitting from 9:30 to 3:30 and bleh... So tiring.. Not used to the sunlight... It burns... I think I might go to sleep soon... Hopefully... Finish up some work and sleeeeep :3 Sounds nice. Get back my vacation haha  
>And I got to see my nieces yesterday :D Oh, God. First time I met my youngest niece, and she's like 7 months old... But she's adorable and I love her :) haha Babies are so cute and amazing and I think I somehow connected with this infant on a mental level. :P heheh... I feel stupid.. <strong>

**So, this chapter was really fun to write. I think I like writing in this format xD and I can do a LOT more interesting things this way. Muahahaha **

**Chapter Forty Nine**

_Finally! _Everyone left a few moments ago, aside from Kyoya who is sitting on the couch across from me, deep into whatever he's doing on that silver laptop of his. The TV is on, not that anyone's watching, to some show on Funimation. I'm sprawled out across the leather couch, phone next to me, black laptop propped up on my left knee, which is bent upwards.

_Facebook._

_15 notifications._

_Linzy Kitsune posted on your wall._

_Honey LovesCake posted on your wall._

_Joy Pokes posted on your wall._

_Joy Pokes poked you._

_Hikaru Hitachiin commented on their post._

_Hikaru Hitachiin posted on your wall._

_Kaoru Hitachiin posted on your wall._

_Host King posted on your wall._

_Hikaru Hitachiin liked a post on your wall._

_Kaoru Hitachiin liked a post on your wall._

_Haruhi Fujioka liked a post on your wall._

_Honey LovesCake liked a post on your wall._

_Takashi Morinozuka liked a post on your wall._

_Linzy Kitsune liked a post on your wall._

_Kyoya Shadow King Ootori liked a post on your wall._

_Linzy Kitsune__ to __Virginia Neko__ Hii! Baka Neko!_

_Honey LovesCake__ to __Virginia Neko__ Vee-Chan! Are you ok? D:_

_Joy Pokes__ to __Virginia Neko __Bloop_

_Hikaru Hitachiin __to __Virginia Neko__ Have these amazing photos I thought you would like._

_One comment_

_Hikaru Hitachiin__ And everyone else in the world :P_

_Kaoru Hitachiin__ to __Virginia Neko__ Priceless_

_Host King __to __Virginia Neko__ Aaah! He's in my house! I don't want to die! Virginia! I'm sorryyyy! Don't kill me! Dx_

_Kyoya Shadow King Ootori, Hikaru Hitachiin __and __5 others __like this._

_Virginia Neko__ updated her status- "STOP SPAMMING! What's with the wall posts?"_

_Linzy Kitsune__, __Kyoya Shadow King Ootori__ and __6 others __like this._

_Hikaru Hitachiin__ We love you and we must remind you :D_

_Kaoru Hitachiin__ B-but… What about me, Hika? Do you not love me anymore? ):_

_Hikaru Hitachiin __Of course, I love you more than anyone. You're the only one for me, Kao._

_50 people __like this_

_Kaoru Hitachiin__ Hikaru… o/o_

_67 people __like this_

_Virginia Neko__ *gagging*_

_3 people__ like this_

_Haruhi Fujioka __Guys, come on. Do you have to do this here? We're not in club, cut the act._

_Hikaru Hitachiin__ *gasp* ACT? Why would I ever pretend to do such shameful things with my baby brother in the bathtub every night?_

_500 people__ like this_

_Kaoru Hitachiin__ Hika! You promised not to tell!_

_Hikaru Hitachiin__ I'm sorry, KaoKao. You're just so cute it's hard not to tell everyone. Like every night. With you snuggled to my chest, so adorable and saying my name in your sleep._

_300 people __like this_

_Haruhi Fujioka__ Sorry, Virginia. It's not gonna happen._

_Virginia Neko__ *brain dead*_

_Kaoru Hitachiin __HIKARU! You promised! *blush*_

_Hikaru Hitachiin__ I'm sorry, sweetie. Can you ever forgive me?_

_200 people __like this_

_Kaoru Hitachiin __O-of course… :3_

_256 people __like this_

_Random Otaku __KAWAII!_

_Virginia Neko__ O.o where'd you come from? You're not on my friends list… And you guys need to stop before the creeper fan girls attack my page. And how did you get so many likes?_

_New Message from __Host King__ to __Virginia Neko_

_Host King __Virginia! Save your king!_

_Virginia Neko__ no thanks_

_Host King__ B-but… You said you would help me! Dx_

_Hikaru Hitachiin__ joined the chat._

_Hikaru Hitachiin __you did say that._

_Virginia Neko__ I said I'd talk to him. Never protect him._

_Host King__ BUT I NEED PROTECTING!_

_Virginia Neko__ Fine. Tell me what's wrong? What can I do?_

_Host King__ I need someone ): I saw something. He's coming to get me!_

_Virginia Neko__ Tamaki, he's not going to gesgisiudghliut5 OhMyGosetfiugkyjkb_

_Host King__ …Virginia…?_

_Hikaru Hitachiin__ o.O What jussdfghjkloiufutkfg_

_Kaoru Hitachiin__ logged on to chat._

_Kyoya Shadow King Ootori __logged on to chat._

_Honey LovesCake __logged on to chat._

_Takashi Morinozuka __logged on to chat._

_Haruhi Fujioka __logged on to chat._

_Linzy Kitsune __logged on to chat._

_Joy Pokes __logged on to chat._

_Kyoya Shadow King Ootori__ Why was I contacted?_

_Host King__ Kyoya! Something happened to Virginia!_

_Kaoru Hitachiin __Hikaru…? O.O_

_Kaoru Hitachiin __WHAT HAPPENED TO MY TWIN! I went to our room and he's all bloody and his arms are _

_Haruhi Fujioka__ Tamaki-Sempai.. What's going on?_

_Host King__ I-I don't know! Dx H-he's coming to get me… And now Virginia and Hikaru and Kaoru are all gone! Those evil twins! At least they wont be able to hurt my precious Haruhi anymore._

_Kyoya Shadow King Ootori__ …Baka_

_Joy Pokes__ Moop_

_Host King__ AAAH!_

_Linzy Kitsune__ xD What happened to Vee-Chan?_

_Host King__ she wont answer her phone…_

_Honey LovesCake__ D; Oh no! Vee-Chan's hurt?_

_Host King__ No one will answer the phone! And she just hit a bunch of keys. But she's not responding now! Kyoya Mommyyy!_

_Kyoya Shadow King Ootori__ What do you want me to do?_

_Haruhi Fujioka__ You must know something, Kyoya-Sempai._

_Kyoya Shadow King Ootori__ I don't know what you are implying, but I know nothing of this._

_Haruhi Fujioka__ You wouldn't tell us if you did -.-_

_Kyoya Shadow King Ootori__ Hmm… I've some… business to attent to, Haruhi. You may not be able to ever stop hosting if you keep this up._

_Haruhi Fujioka__ …_

_Host King__ SHE'S NOT ANSWERING!_

_RING! RING!_

"How many is that now?"

"I have… 17." Kyoya chuckles, marking down more numbers in his notebook. "He seems to be getting more desperate by the second."

"I suppose it's time we brought this to… the next step." I smirk, taking the ringing phone and answering.

"Virginia!"

"T-T-Tamak-ki?" I ask, panting and trying to sound scared. "I-is th-that you?"

"Virginia! What happened?"

"H-help. M-me. He's coming for me." Getting quite into the act, I whimper, tears coming to my eyes. "Oh, n-no! He's coming! Oh my God, no! Stop! Tamaki, hel-" I drop the phone, the batteries falling to the floor as the line goes dead. I fall back on the floor, laughing. That's all I can do. I cant help it. "Hahahahahahah! Oh my God! He's gonna flip!" My eyes refuse to open, I'm laughing so hard.

Which is when my cell phone goes off.

I stop, eyes as wide as possible. _Hmm… This is falling perfectly into play._ Once again, I pull out my phone and hit answer, breathing heavily into the receiver. "T-Tamaki…" I whisper. "Please… help…"

"I'll be right over to save you! Daddy's coming!"

"Oh, no. Not again!" I mutter, groaning. Tossing the phone up in the air several times and passing it from hand to hand, adding in a whimper or two, I pull the phone back to my ear, lowering my voice to a growl. "Try not to die on the way, Tamaki Suoh."

I'm met with a high pitched screech and the click of a call ended.

"So, I'm going to guess you have this all planned out?" Kyoya asks, suddenly. _I almost forgot he was here._ I choose to nod, typing quickly on my laptop. "Are you going to tell me what this is or do I have to wait, as well?"

At this, I smirk, finally looking up from the computer screen. "Ooh, no I have plans for _you_." My eyes narrow, a mischievous grin spreading across my face.

"Hmm… Sorry I asked."


	50. Chapter 50 Practical Joke Gone Right

**Hiiiiii, anyone that is actually still reading this stuff :D! Is anyone still reading? Aha.. Oh well, I'll post either way... Sorry I haven't posted in a while.. Not even sure when the last time was, mightn't have been too long ago but I still apologize. I have had serious writers block for these next few chapters. I have the next like... billion chapters planned xD But I couldnt write THIS one... Failure... anyway, I hope you enjoy it. I didn't want to post this until I had a few chapters written so that I wouldn't be posting every other week or whatever... Well, hope you like it **

**Chapter Fifty**

_Host King__ updated his status._

_Host King __is going to save the princess!_

Ten o'clock. The sky is a foggy, grey, covering up all of the otherwise bright stars. The moos is full, shining down on the empty streets. The wind is cool, the few trees around the parks and field blowing and shaking. All is calm, quiet.

A tall, skinny blond boy runs passed the large, dark brown trees and large empty fields. Wide, violet eyes flash under the bright blond hair; lips turned up in a pout. He stops outside a 3 floor house, panting as he stares, wide-eyed, at the dark home.

Everything is silent. Nothing can be heard but the whisk of tree limbs in the cool breeze. The boy rushes up to the front door of the house, noticing the slightly open door and throwing it open. "Virginia?" he calls, voice echoing throughout every hallway and bouncing off every corner.

Silence. Quiet enough to hear the quick patting of light feet, running down one hall. The blond squeaks, jumping when something brushes against his leg. _'I'm not gonna die. I'm not gonna die. I'm not gonna die,'_ he repeats this over and over again in his mind, walking down the dark hallway.

Entering the dark, seemingly abandoned TV room, he shutters, wrapping his arms around himself. _'Don't be scared. You have to save the princess! The well-being of the princess is more important than that of the King. Always! Don't forget that!'_

Taking a deep breath, the tall blond walks to the center of the room, searching for a lamp. Finally finding one, he flicks it on, letting out a sigh of relief when it lights the entire room, proving that he is, indeed, alone. _'O.K! I just have to check a few more rooms. Maybe she's just…sleeping… Yeah, that's it. She's sleeping! Ha! I bet those evil twins put her up to this!'_

_**CRASH!**_

"EEEP!" the boy squeals, jumping half way across the room and falling over the leather couch, knocking it on top of him. When he opens his eyes, the lights are off and glass is scattered across the floor. His entire body begins to shake, heart racing and pounding against his ribs. _'OHMYGOD! I'M GONNA DIE!'_

The terrified blond runs from the room, flailing his arms over his head and screaming. A moment later, all is silent once more.

On the top floor, last door on the left, a mattress lies in the center of the small, almost empty room. Nothing moves. The window on the far right, blocked mostly by black curtains, is open as far up as it goes. The cool wind circulates the room, making it unbearably cold.

The wood door flings open, slamming into the dark blue wall hard enough that it leaves a slight dent. The blond boy enters, panting and out of breath. His wide, purple eyes sparkle as he scans the room. Nothing. No possible living presence in the roo-

_**Creek…!**_ Across the room, a white door slowly slides open, making the boy jump.

'_It was probably the wind… That's right. That's all. Just the wind.'_ Shaking from head to foot, he makes his way to the door. The boy slowly pulls at the door, letting it swing open.

_Empty._

He lets out a breath, relief spilling over him. _**BANG!**_ Violet eyes widen as he jumps across the room, out the door and down the stairs to the hallway. _'One… more… room…'_

As he reaches for the doorknob to the normally locked, metal door, the black door slams open, just missing the horrified blond. He stares into the darkness, the only light coming from the purple glow along the ceiling. A soft, black blur brushes passed his ankles, sending him stumbling down the steps into darkness. He scans the large room, eyes landing on the dark figure lying in the center of the room. A low gasp emits from his throat as he takes a step. As he gets closer, a light flicks on, showering a red glow around the large basement room, making the shadowy figure that much more visible. A tall, slim boy with dark hair is splayed out on the cold floor. Dark, empty gray eyes stare up at the ceiling as a thick, crimson substance glides along his face and neck. Further down his body, his open, black jacket is shredded, drenched in the red.

The blonds eyes practically pop out of his head at the sight. "K-Kyoya!" he stammers. "W-what..? Who would do thi-"

"Taaamaaakiii~"

"…!" Said boy leaps several feet into the air, glancing around the room. "H-hello…?"

Within seconds, an awful, loud crash echoes throughout the basement, Tamaki falling to the ground with a thud and the body of a girl lying limply over him. Shaking, he rolls over, staring as the body falls to the floor. The loose, black t-shirt is ripped in several spots along with the brown pants, each coated with a sticky red. Brown-blonde hair is plastered to her face, wide green eyes directly into Tamaki's purple ones. She coughs, gasping for air as the crimson goo, identical to that of the boy lying in the center of the room, spurts from her mouth before her head falls limply to the floor. A long, sharp blade sticks out from her side.

Tamaki's upper lip pulls down over the bottom lip, a stream of tears forming in the back of his bright eyes. A whimper escapes his throat as tears begin to fall. "Virginia… Kyoya… No… My family…" The tears spill out, not ending, grieving the loss of his two friends.

Virginia starts to twitch. Her head rolls to the side, eyes drooping and the corner of her lips pulling out slightly before relaxing. Suddenly, her right arm shoots out, latching onto Tamaki's neck. He gasps, struggling to breathe.

'_O… oh, no! What's happening? I'm gonna die!'_ The tears pour out faster now, frightened for his life. His eyes shut tight and he pulls away, trying with all hi might to get away. Pulling and ripping at her grip, nothing works.

'_I'm going to die. I'll die here with my friends and no one will ever find me…'_

A low chuckle sounds in his ear, the grip on his throat loosening. A low, boys voice rings in his ear and around his skull. "Tamaki, you idiot. As if I would let you die."

**Anyone that will comment on this story or review or whatever, I'll give you a billion(invisible)dollars and a truck load of pocky :D! WOOH! xD  
><strong>**And if you have any suggestions for later chapters, please feel free to tell me... I have the next few chapters planned, with LOTS of drama and trying to go back to the original plot line, of playing around with the characters self esteem**_(heheh so evil to a character based off myself)_** and trust issues, plus some with Kyoya and her relationship. And maybe some others.  
>But any ideas are welcome! Post in comments or PM me, please. It'd be very helpful. Thanks :) <strong>

**_ /\_/\  
><em>****(^_^ )/)** -_Kitty :D_


	51. Chapter 51 End to a Long Night

**Heh... I love writing these :) Forgot how much I actually liked writing this story, instead of just feeling the need to write and post every day... Anyway, to those of you expecting a fit from Tamaki... well here you get one :D! Hahaha the end of this was written last minute... I had a complete different ending to the conversation, but I felt like adding a new character to the whole thing... I'm too lazy to go along with the plot and when exactly everyone showed up in the anime or whatever... But, whatever. I liked it. :3 Hope you peoples do too !  
>Ah, and thank you to everyone that commented. Much appreciated. <strong>

**Chapter Fifty One**

"K-Kyoya! You're alive?" I hold back a chuckle at the shuddering moron in the middle of my basement floor. Tamaki lifts his head up to stare wide-eyed at Kyoya, who is standing right over his shoulder, readjusting his glasses on his nose and trying to straighter out his messy black hair.

**Wow… Extremely hot with mussed up hair… I should make a note of that…**

_You're already turning into him. That was fast…_

**What… Where the- WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?**

_Whatever do you mean?_

**I've been sitting, talking to myself for the past, like, 3 hours! I had to use the Baka King for entertainment when you've been here all along?**

…_I am not here for your entertainment…_

_**Everything**_** is here for my entertainment… And if you swear you aren't, why the Hell **_**are**_** you here?**

_To GUIDE you!_

**Yeah, mocking my every move is really guiding… I can't believe I'm fighting with a voice in my head… What is wrong with me?**

_I don't know. You have a crying target to mock and a very attractive boy to make out with…_

**Are you jealous? You sound jealous…**

… _Little bit._

…**Wait… Are you a girl? Cause you don't seem is, seeing as I'm more likely to have a guy in my head than a girl, and I'd definitely much prefer it. You don't seem like a girl, though… Although… You keep saying Kyoya's hot…**

…

…**! I. Am. So. Confused.**

"Wait, so this was all a… a joke?" Tamaki's hysterical voice broke through my internal fight. "H… how could you do this to your king? Y-your daddy!" Long, strong arms wrap around my shoulders, hugging me tight to the sobbing blond as the fake blood I'd created only an hour ago soaks through his clothes.

"Tamaki, I advise you let go of her unless you want this, very _real _blade in your neck." Kyoya spoke calmly, as if he weren't threatening to murder his best friend with the shiny red metal he pulled from the side of my shirt.

I breath in as I am released and returned to the cold, basement floor.

"W…why? She's my daughter, too! Why do you get to hug her but I don't?"

"Baka…" Kyoya sighs as he drops to the floor beside me. "Ugh… I need this "blood" off of me before it stains my skin and I have to go to school with a red stain on my face. I think this night is over."

"Agreed." Tamaki and I nod.

Mmm… So glad to be in bed, finally. Completely cleaned off and back in my oversized, white Joan Jett t-shirt and camouflage shorts. The lights are all off, aside from my bedside lamp and the shine from my laptop screen.

Apparently, the conversation picked up again a little while ago, about earlier tonight, before my complete destruction of Tamaki's sleep for tonight.

_Linzy Kitsune __to __Joy Pokes_

_Do you think Virginia really died? Haha xD __Joy Pokes __likes this._

_Message between the Host Club_

_Honey LovesCake__ Has anyone heard from Vee-Chan?_

_Kaoru Hitachiin__ Nope. She's really good at this dying thing she's pulling on Tono._

_Hikaru Hitachiin__ Or she's dead._

_Kaoru Hitachiin__ Or that. I suppose it is a possibility._

_Joy Pokes __She's dead. Yup yup :P_

_Linzy Kitsune__ Nooo! Vee-Chan!_

_Hikaru Hitachiin__ O.o Joy… you're more evil than you let on…_

_Kaoru Hitachiin__ o.O Damn…_

_Honey LovesCake__ D: How could you say that?_

_Joy Pokes__ Easily haha… moop_

_Hikaru Hitachiin__ …She's insane…_

_Kaoru Hitachiin__ …yup…I don't know WHAT Mori-Sempai sees in her… He's so quiet and she's so… weird…_

_Takashi Morinozuka__ …_

_Kaoru Hitachiin__ O.O …_

_Host King__ THE PRINCESS IS ALIVE! And so is Mommy! :D __Honey LovesCake__ :D! Yay! Vee-Chan is alive! Let's celebrate with cake! __Joy Pokes__ Damn….-._

_Hikaru Hitachiin__ …_

_Kaoru Hitachiin__ …_

_Takashi Morinozuka__ …uh…_

_Host King__ O_o How could you say that?_

_Joy Pokes__ Heheh D_

_Hikaru Hitachiin__ So, Tono, you "saved" Virginia?_

_Host King__ …uh… yes! I saved her! Your King saved the princess! __Haruhi Fujioka__ Funny, that's not what it looks like in the video she posted on the clubs site._

_Host King__ O.O video…?_

_Hikaru Hitachiin__ BAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

_Kaoru Hitachiin__ HAHAHAH Tono! Oh God! BAHAHA_

_Host King__ … *growing mushrooms*_

_Linzy Kitsune__ xD_

_Honey LovesCake__ Hey, is that Kyo-Chan?_

_Hikaru Hitachiin__ Wait… he's still there?_

_Kaoru Hitachiin__ …alone?_

_Hikaru Hitachiin__ With Virginia? __Kaoru Hitachiin__ And they haven't been online?_

_Honey LovesCake__ What are you talking about, Hika-Chan, Kao-Chan?_

_Hikaru Hitachiin__ Maybe we should post these pictures._

_Kaoru Hitachiin__ for everyone to see?_

_Hikaru Hitachiin__ School's site? Clubs site? Everywhere?_

_Kyoya Shadow King Ootori__ I swear, either of you post those pictures, your. Lives. Will. END!_

_Honey LovesCake__ What pictures?_

_Hikaru Hitachiin__ I'll send them to you, Honey-Sempai._

_Kyoya Shadow King Ootori__ Hitachiin…_

_Kaoru Hitachiin__ Aw, why don't you want everyone to see? It's cute! Don't you want everyone to know your girlfriend?_

_Honey LovesCake__ Aww :3 __Virginia Neko__ Why was I dragged into this? And who says we're dating?_

_Kyoya Shadow King Ootori__ She's not my girlfriend._

_Virginia Neko__ … D:_

_Kyoya Shadow King Ootori__ Virginia… Not now e.e_

_Virginia Neko__ hahah I'm kidding. And Hikaru, I will come over and kill you and your brother if those pictures go up._

_Hikaru Hitachiin__ Fine, fine. I wont do anything. Don't kill Kaoru! ): I wont let you!_

_Virginia Neko__ No twincest, please. My brain cant handle it. And if you post anything, I'll duct tape you to a wall and skin Kaoru alive in front of your eyes. And chop off his limbs and set them on fire._

_Haruhi Fujioka__ You are Very descriptive O.o_

_Honey LovesCake__ O_o Don't hurt Kao-Chan!_

_Linzy Kitsune__ xD Nice! Do it!_

_Joy Pokes__ lol scary_

_Takashi Morinozuka__ …_

_Host King__ wow_

_Kaoru Hitachiin__ What if I post them?_

_Virginia Neko__ I'll skin Hikaru. Set him on fire. And feed him to you._

_Hikaru Hitachiin__ …_

_Kaoru Hitachiin__ … I'm thinking we don't post_

_Hikaru Hitachiin__ I'm going to have to agree…._

_Virginia Neko__ …woah… wait… You're not afraid of Kyoya..? O.o_

_Hikaru Hitachiin__ we are.._

_Kaoru Hitachiin__ But his threats get boring_

_Hikaru Hitachiin__ But you have_

_Kaoru Hitachiin__ And you're scary_

_Virginia Neko__ … :D_

_Virginia Neko__ updated her status._

_Apparently, I am "scarier" than __Kyoya Shadow King Ootori__… SUCCESS! D_

_Hikaru Hitachiin, Kaoru Hitachiin__ and __13 others__ like this._

_Kyoya Shadow King Ootori__ …_

_Virginia Neko__ xD_

_Kyoya Shadow King Ootori__ You're not that scary. You're just disturbed._

_Virginia Neko__, __Linzy Kitsune__ and __Joy Pokes__ like this._

_Virginia Neko__ Yeah, well… To some people, that's scary. You're just jealous. P__Kyoya Shadow King Ootori__ What have I to be jealous about?_

_Virginia Neko__ I convinced Hikaru and Kaoru not to post pictures when YOU couldn't. I'm stealing your evil powers._

_Hikaru Hitachiin__ she's got a point._

_Haruhi Fujioka__ She just spends too much time with Kyoya-Sempai._

_Kyoya Shadow King Ootori__ I AM still here, you know._

_Haruhi Fujioka__ Yikes… Sorry, Sempai._

_Virginia Neko__ Alright, let's just all agree that I am more evil than Kyoya and I am going to succeed Kyoya in becoming evil ruler of the world with my voodoo and cats!_

_Joy Pokes__ and __Umehito Nekozawa__ like this._

_Umehito Nekozawa__ If you are interested in voodoo and cats, you should come to the Black Magic club sometime._

_Kyoya Shadow King Ootori__ I apologize, Nekozawa Sempai, but she is a part of our club, and we must refuse to let her go. _

_Virginia Neko__ Hell, Kyoya, go away. That sounds sick! Why have I not heard of this yet?_

_Kyoya Shadow King Ootori__ -.- Virginia…_

_Host King__ Nooo! Daddy refuses!_

_Hikaru Hitachiin__ O.O You can't go… _

_Kaoru Hitachiin__ Virginia, nooo…_

_Honey LovesCake__ It's DARK there! And SCARY!_

_Virginia Neko__ Yeah, I'll be there._

_Takashi Morinozuka__ Mitsukuni… You may have just convinced her to go…_

_Honey LovesCake__ …oh… ):_

_Umehito Nekozawa__ excellent :3_

_Linzy Kitsune__ xD Of course…_

_Virginia Neko__ Alright, I'm going to bed. Everyone, PLEASE, stop commenting. Anyone wants to talk, call me. Or text, or something. I'm bored with the computer. Just stop spamming._

I really wish I hadn't just said that.

**AAAAH! I had to add Nekozawa Sempai :3! He's one of my favorite characters ~ So tempted to make it from a KyoyaxOC fanfic to a NekozawaxOC haha Dont worry, I wont... I still love Kyoya too much**


	52. Chapter 52 What Just Happened?

**Okayyyy, so it's been a whileee and I apologize... I have been really bad with writing lately... I was worrying over this Alice in Wonderland Mad Tea Party I was having, and a lot was going on, then I got sort of depressed... Forgot I even wrote this chapter... But I found it and here it is. I hope you guys like it, who ever still reads this, if there is anyone... Cause I dont like how my writings been going lately... but whatever**

**Chapter Fifty Two**

"_Anyone wants to talk, call me. Or text, or something."_

That was probably extremely stupid to say. I got so many calls and texts all night, I didn't make it to sleep until 3am, after passing out mid sentence of a conversation with… Tamaki, maybe? Or Kyoya. Can't really be sure. But, of course I then had insane dreams throughout the night and by the time I finally awoke, it was, let's see… not morning. Yup, missed school. It was exactly 17:00(5pm) when I finally dragged myself out of dreamland. Which was about, say, 5 minutes ago. _Wooh!_

Haven't even bothered checking my phone yet. I don't need all of the spam right now.

Rolling out of the warm, comfortable bed, I pull on my dad's fuzzy black sweatshirt and drag my lazy butt upstairs to the kitchen. Outside, it's almost dark, the sun about to set. _Perfect. My nocturnal instinct kicking in again. _I reach into the top cabinet above the fridge and pull down a green ceramic bowl, filling it with Special K yogurt cereal and milk. But, just as I'm about to sit down in my nest of blankets on the couch, _"DoomDoom, DoomDoomDoom Doom~"_ _Damn it… Who could that be?_

I place my bowl on the counter and pick up the gray cell phone.

"_Ten Missed Calls."_

"_Thirty New Messages."_

"…Crap…" _Why do people feel the need to call me if I'm late or absent? It's their own damn fau-_

"_Doom Doom DoomDoomDoom Doom~"_

"Gah! God Damn It!" I press down on the green button and hold the phone to my ear. "What?" I grumble, honestly just wanting to get back to my cereal. _Just get this over with! I want my food!_

"Well, aren't you in a pleasant mood," the usual sarcastic tone says mockingly, followed by a low chuckle. "I see you're still alive. I suppose that's too bad."

"At least if I were dead, I wouldn't have to worry about the damn Host Club. Although, I know _you_, of all people, would miss me, Kyoya."

"Hmm… You keep thinking that. Ah, and speaking of the Host Club, skipping school will not get you out of paying your debt."

"…Debt? What debt? I paid that off!" _Funny, we got along fine last night…_

"Oh, I didn't tell you? Hmm…" _He is enjoying himself wayyy too much!_ "We've decided you are not leaving the club, because we all enjoy your company _so _much. And your check… Yes, that was set on fire. It really is too bad."

"…Screw you, Kyoya…"

"I can _add_ to that debt, remember?" "What put you in a mood?" I mutter, pissed off and already losing interest in the conversation. _What the Hell happened since last night? I pretty much TOLD him I'd actually be okay with dating him… Now, he's being a dick? Yep, I have lost interest._

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"You're acting like Sebastian from Kuroshitsuji… And not the awesome, sexy one. The asshole Demon one…"

"…"

"What? No snappy comeback? That's strange. If you've nothing better to do than bother me, and nothing intelligent to say, I'll be going. I stayed home because you kept me up all night and I slept in. Not because I didn't want to go. I would have gone. _just to see you._ Glad I didn't. I won't be going back to the Host Club. And that means _ever_. I don't care if you get your "secret police" on me. I'll be here if they want to find me… Oh! And congrats. It took Damian seven months to get me uninterested in dating. Only took you a couple hours."

And with that, I hang up, not waiting for a reply. **You happy, voice? I did as you said. And **_**look at that! Just one day!**_

_You tried. That's worth something, right?_

**Yeah, sure. The second I agree, he becomes a dick. Really. Worth. It. And he was a good friend. At least, I thought… Just like Damian… Crap.**

Pocketing the phone, I pick up my soggy cereal bowl and settle on the leather lounge chair with the remote. I flick to first channel I see and start shoveling in my food.

_Can't believe I lost another friend… Stupid people. Stupid drama. Stupid feelings. Stupid… humans…_

"_Doom Doom~"_

_Wow, I really have to change that…_ I cut off the song, sliding open my phone. According to the phone, I have an "incoming call from Baka King" … I wonder…

"What do you want?"

"Virginia! My precious daughter! Are you ok?"

I sigh, rolling my eyes. "I'm fine, Tamaki. I was just too tired to get up this morning."

"Huh? …I meant about.. Uh.. I-I mean… Never mind!"

"..Tamaki, what are you on about?"

"Nothing… Will you be in school tomorrow?" His normally high pitched, excited voice suddenly transforms into that of a serious, businessman. Like a little kid when they learn about death… _Why is that the first example I think of?_

"Uh, yeah… I plan on it, yes. Why?"

"No reason. Please come to club tomorrow. We'd miss you if you left, again. It's important."

"I… I don't know. I'm on strike. Refusing to pay my "debt"… again…"

"W-WHAT? Are you crazy? Do you want Kyoya's police after you?"

"Sure, why not… Besides, if I'm out of the Host Club, which I was forced into, maybe I can find some club of interest… Like the Black Magic Club… heheh…"

"B-but we'd miss you!" he whines. "Please come… The Host Club is so much better for you than the Black Magic club!"

"I have better things to do than-"

"Never mind! I have to go… Please, just come. But, um… Do you love Kyoya?" The line goes dead.

…_What the…? What the Hell was that about? …'Do you love Kyoya…' No, I don't love Kyoya… I… I like him… But not like that… at least… I DID like him… But that dick… Hell no… _"Love him… pfft… that ass…"

I look up at the TV, ignoring the burning sensation in my chest and throat. The bleeding, red pentagram pops up on screen and my heart jumps. _Kuroshitsuji… Why do I get so… excited… when this turns on? …And why am I so freaking distracted?_

"_You're acting like Sebastian from Kuroshitsuji"_

My heart races and my head starts pounding. My arms start to shake. And then my shoulders. Within seconds, my whole body is shaking and I can't breathe. The burning moves to the rest of my body, overwhelming the will to ignore it.

Pulling the incessant ringing phone from my pocket, I fling it across the room, biting my lip to hold back the urge to run after it as it smashes against the wall.

_What the Hell is going on? Why can't I control my own damn reactions? Why am I even crying anyway?_

My eyes burn and the tears pour out, trailing down my red face and onto my lips, the salt making the cuts sting. A low click sounds in the background, two familiar voices echoing around the house.

"Virginia?" "TV's on."

"Yup… You think she knows yet?"

"Hope not. She'll kill us… Maybe this wasn't a good idea."

"Too late now. Come on, big brother! Prepare for the worst! Haha"

Two red heads pop in the entrance of the room, searching for forms of life. Their eyes land on my back, staring amazed at my rocking form on the chair. Within seconds of hearing them enter, I feel a presence hovering over my shoulder. The burning in my chest and throat only increases as I burry my face in my arms. An arm wraps around my shoulders and waist, holding me against two bodes.

"Virginia," Kaoru hums. ""What's wrong? It's ok… Tell us what's wrong?" He shifts, most likely sharing a glance with Hikaru. After a moment of silence, he says, "okay, well, if you won't tell us, maybe Hikaru should explain something first."

I look up slightly, watching Hikaru hesitate. Finally, he starts. "Uh… Y-you remember those pictures I took? I swore I wouldn't post them… And I wasn't planning on it…" I lift my head, glaring up at him. _He didn't…_ "One of our fan girls stole our phones… By the time I got mine back, the pictures were everywhere… Kyoya was really mad, so I'm stuck on cleaning duty all year… But, I'm… really sorry…"

"…It was your fault…" I breathe out. _He's why Kyoya's being such an ass. And Tamaki… These idiots… God Damn IT! _"That's why he was so pissed…"

"Wait, he called?" Kaoru asks.

"Yeah, he called. Refusing to let me leave the club. He destroyed the check I wrote him and is now adding to the debt and threatening to send his police force after me."

Their eyes widen, staring down at me. I shut my eyes, curling up once more. _I'll go to school tomorrow… Sure… But I won't go to Host Club. I suppose I could take Nekozawa-Sempai up on his offer. Black Magic… Sounds fun. Much cooler than Host Club. _

Hikaru shifts on my right, typing on his phone. After a moment, he stops, shaking his head as Kaoru hugs me tighter.

_God Damn…_


	53. Chapter 53 Stupid Kyoya

**Hiiii! God... It's been an extremelyyyyyy long time, I know.. I apologize. I've been quite busy.. Actually, I haven't been. Just really reallyyyyyyyy lazy... So much Doctor Who... And Manga... I've had a lot of homework lately and tests and since I'm practically done with school for a few months, I hope to post more. I wrote so much, I just haven't been typing it. And then the occasional writers block. Or procrastination.. Lots of that... But I promise, to anyone that still reads this, I will be posting more... I hope...**

**Also, I'm thinking about writing/illustrating my own manga.. But I'm in need of some characters and storylines. If anyone wants to help, I'd be reallyyy grateful. I'm in need of characters, descriptions, personalities, etc.. Fears/weaknesses/hobbies/age/style/features... Stuff like that... And it has to do with teen dramas. (It's actually a fantasy sort of story, but it's dealing with teenage drama. Like school bullying and the usual stuff like that). If anyone could help, I'd be very grateful. Please and thank you :) Anyway, enjoy**

**Chapter Fifty Three**

This day is so awkward. Normally, I'm quite good at blending into the background, and especially at hiding from specific people. But, seeing as I refuse to wear that _dreadful_ waste of fabric that these rich snobs call a uniform, I stick out like a pedophile at a children's party. _The fact that I just used that simile only proves it_. I tried to tone it down, slightly, to hopefully hide. I'm wearing a slightly oversized, fitted white shirt over a black tank top, hanging over black jeans. The blue jacket is barely hanging over my arm and my newly brown hair is brushed down into neat bangs over my black, rectangle frames. I can almost blend in. Almost. But seeing as I am not a guy, yet am wearing the uniform for one, it's quite hard to blend in. Too bad I'm not as flat-chested as Haruhi. If only…

School started five minutes ago and I'm seated in my usual spot, next to Linzy and Joy. Tamaki and Kyoya are in their regular seats as well, only, they're both acting oddly. Kyoya refuses to look at me although when he does, he looks angry; Tamaki, on the other hand, is constantly looking over, and he looks depressed. I look to Linzy, but she's too busy drawing and reading manga to notice me. Joy's writing a mirror image rant, again.

I stare down at my own unfinished drawing. It's a girl with long hair covering her face, head looking down and knees pulled up to her chest. She's surrounded by darkness while the monsters with large, pointed teeth and sharp red eyes surround her. Out, in the light, on the top left corner is a boy with long, black hair covering his face, muscular build and all black clothes with spikes and chains. In the right corner stands a slim, teenage boy with short, neat black hair and glasses. He has on a dress shirt tucked into black pants and a shaded blazer hanging from his shoulders. The bottom left corner has an unfinished girl with big, puffy, dark hair and lots of makeup.

I rip out a page of paper and pass it to Joy. When she hands it back, it says, in mirror image:

"_I don't know O.o He was looking for you yesterday and suddenly he got mad and whenever your name was mentioned, he would get really annoyed and yell at us…"_

…What. The. Hell…? So, I obviously didn't do anything, right? I scribble out a quick message and hand the paper back. Not a minute later, it falls back on my book. _"O_o Can guys get red ninja? XD"_

It's a thought.

"Okay, everyone," the teacher says. "We'll continue this conversation after lunch."

Everyone shuffles out and the five of us are left alone, still packing up. _God damn it. Why?_"Vee-chan! Vee!" Linzy starts digging through my bag, pulling out everything I'd just packed away. "Where's your pen?"

"Which one?""The inking pen!""It's in the front pocket. As always. Stop throwing my stuff!" She pulls it out and starts tracing whatever it is she was drawing, leaving me to continue putting everything away, once again.

"Come on~" Joy's jumping up and down by the door.

"One sec… Where's my…" My eyes widen as I notice the big, blond idiot, smiling like a two-year-old. He's skipping up to the ticked off Kyoya by the door and in his hands is my drawing book, the last page flipped open.

"Look, Kyoya! He looks just like you!" Kyoya turns, gaze shifting to the drawing of him I'd made. My body goes rigid. I watch, jaw dropped and eyes wide, as Kyoya stares at it. His hard, grey eyes slowly move across the page. Just as he looks at the corner where he was drawn, and the "random girl" in the center of the page, his eyes widen slightly and his face soften into something resembling pain. His eyes shift up to look at me. His mouth opens as if to speak, but then snaps shut, seeming to remember something.

"You're delusional. That looks nothing like me. It barely even looks like a boy." His words burn into me like the fire I used to adore, seeming to set fire to my insides. The tears hang on the edges of my eyes, taunting me as he tosses the drawing book carelessly onto a desk with his head turned, hiding his face.

"Ah! Kyoya! Don't be so rude! It's amazing!" Tamaki yells, shocked. He runs to my side and hugs me, his arms tightening around my shoulders. I don't tense up. I don't move. I don't even breath. I simply bite my lip and hold back the downpour that is sure to come any second . From the corner of my eye, I see Kyoya flinch, his shoulders lifting for a quick moment.

"Let us be on our way, baka. The twins can't be left alone much longer and I'm afraid I can't stand being in _its_ presence any longer."

My eyes narrow, jaw clenching as I hold back the sudden urge to growl or launch myself across the room and rip out Kyoya's throat. One of the dreaded tears stings my cheek as it escapes.

"Stop it! You're upsetting her! Never treat a princess with such disrespect!"

"I'd hardly call _that_ a princess…"

"Fine! I get it! For Christ's sake! I'm leaving!" I shout, growling. I shove my last notebook in my bag and push passed him to exit the room.

"B-but… Virginia! You said you would go to the Host Club today!"

"I don't recall ever saying that.""Come on~" Linzy whines, jumping up and down. She and Tamaki each grab an arm and drag me away to Music Room Three, Joy running alongside and leaving Kyoya to skulk around the classroom.

_Stupid Kyoya…_


	54. Chapter 54 Kyoya's Problem

**I went to a Sweet Sixteen last night; tiring, loud... Just plain loud . But I actually typed at least 3 chapters while trying to get rid of the headache that came after it. Was up til 5am typing, so I hope whoever's still reading enjoys.**

**_Ivyfedora- I spent all of April watching Doctors 9 through 11 and started on the first Doctor.. But only saw one episode /: And Torchwood and other shows on BBC :P_**

**Chapter Fifty Four**

_I can't believe I'm doing this. I can't believe she's effected so badly by this… Why did I have to listen to my father?_

I just watched as Virginia was dragged out of the room. Normally, she would have been able to escape from them. But she seems too drained to even be in school. I would have liked to have grabbed her and taken her somewhere else. Anywhere else. Somewhere we could be alone. She looks awful. And the look on her face… I made her cry again… Damn it! Why the hell must I feel this way for her? Anyone… In this whole school… Someone who could benefit me and the company, Someone Father would approve of… Anyone but her…

_Club was running normally. The twins seemed to be reaching the peak of their act, one of the girls having fainted only seconds before. Haruhi's group seemed to be enjoying themselves. Tamaki had caused another girl to be dragged to the infirmary due to excessive blood loss and Honey-Sempai and Linzy just devoured yet another mountain of cake; Joy and Mori-Sempai watching in amazement. It's only lunch hour and we seem to be doing well, money-wise. I haven't seen Virginia all day and she hasn't been answering her phone._

_Checking over the tables once more, I notice the twins table causing chaos. Kaoru seems to have fallen off of the chair, mid-act, breaking the illusion and he dives for his phone under the table. Hikaru followed, trying to reach for them before one of the girls caught them. One of the more obsessive fans steals Hikaru's, letting out a squeal not a moment after opening it. A few of the girls gathered, practically bouncing off of the walls after seeing whatever was on the screen. As Hikaru grabs for his phone, a high pitched ding sounds from the phone._

"_Uh-oh…" Hikaru's eyes widen when he finally retrieves the phone. His face flushes as he stares a me with wide, horror-filled eyes staring directly into mine._

_Only a few seconds seem to have passed before I got a phone call. I turned, searching for my own phone. "Hello, Ootori Kyoya speaking."_

"_Kyoya." "Father?" His voice sounded stern, angered. "What is it?"_

"_What is the meaning of these pictures?" "Pictures, Father?" "Yes, pictures! The ones that have managed to circulate over the entire internet in the coarse of two minutes!"_

"_I don't understand."_

"_Look at them! They are everywhere, Kyoya! Are you trying to slander the Ootori name?" I'd grabbed my laptop and opened it to the main page, only to see a photo of Virginia and myself, kissing in her basement. The same photo that had been on Hikaru's phone. I glare at the screen before turning to glower at the red head. "Kyoya! What is the meaning of this! You are an Ootori! You listen to me only! Don't go around doing these things with random girls! Who was she?" "Only a girl, Father. It was an accident. I apologize. I can promise you it will never happen again."_

"_Good. I want you to forget her. You were to have a meeting with the girl I would like you to court, but after seeing that, they have cancelled and rejected any future partnership. I now have to find someone else. I want no more of this, Kyoya. Understand?"_

"_Perfectly."_

"_Good." The line goes dead._

I can't stand being mean to her. Every insult hurts more than the last. And that drawing… It was a perfect image of me. The detail was amazing. It looked exactly like me, down to the tiniest detail. Seeing how much pain I'm putting her through hurts most of all.

I stand for another moment before leaving for Music Room Three.

Entering Music Room Three, I see Virginia being held at a table by the twins and Linzy. I pass, not looking in their direction and head straight for my usual table.

_Damn it… She should have left by now. Why is she still letting them do this to her? She can break away. Unless she doesn't want to be let free. No, of course she wants to get away. She hates me now… Just as Father had hoped._

I drop my head into my hands and rub my temples. The pain begins to take over, throbbing.

_Maybe it's for the best…_ I look up to see Tamaki running to the table of Virginia and the twins, seemingly enraged.

"I left both of you in charge of the clubs website because you promised to do it seriously..!"

"Huh? We're doing it seriously," says one of them.

"Yeah, we stayed up the whole night yesterday." The other.

Someone pulled a computer out, switching onto the clubs site, with a picture of Haruhi's head photoshopped onto a guys' half naked body. Tamaki starts telling and ranting while Haruhi fumes, Hikaru and Kaoru staring bored-ly off at the wall.

I stare away, ignoring them and trying to ward off the severe headache these idiots are causing.

"We seem to have nothing to do these days. Haruhi can we go to your house and play?" the twins harmonize.

"No way!" "Then can we spread rumors of you being a girl?"

"What am I to you guys, really…"

"That goes without saying. You're a Toy."

Suddenly, a new voice enters, the atmosphere darkening and temperature dropping. I look up from my notebook, focusing on the dark, robed figure standing across the room, holding a cat puppet. Nekozawa-Sempai smiles behind his long, black hair, "If you like toys, please join my club. Currently, we're organizing the worlds' ancient magical artifacts exhibition. If you join us now, we will also throw in a wonderful cursed voodoo doll for you folks."

Haruhi sweatsropped as we all crowded around. "Why must he appear out of shadows?" "Because Nekozawa-Sempai doesn't like the light," I answer, readjusting my glasses. "Like Virginia."

"You must not take part in his life… If you do, you're sure to be cursed," Tamaki says, appearing over Haruhi's shoulder. His face grew darker, a solemn expression covering his normal, excited look.

A blinding, bright light enters the corner where Nekozawa stands, forcing him to jump back in horror and race from the room. "Murderers!" "Hikaru! Kaoru!" Tamaki shriekds before going into a long, idiotic rant about a mde-up event. "I do not want to be associated with this person!"

"…I do…"

Everyone turns to stare at Virginia, struck speechless, aside from Linzy and Joy. Tamaki's purple eyes widen to the size of basketballs.

"Ah… Purrfect… Heheh…" Nekozawa reappears at her side, grinning. "We've been expecting you."

"I'd have come sooner… If not for _these_ morons." She speaks in a bored drone, shoulders drooped and rolling her eyes.

I feel a pang in my chest and a growl moving up my throat, but I swallow it and turn back to my black notebook.

_Fine! If she wants to go with the Black Magic Club, she can. I wont control her. She can do whatever the hell she wants._

My mind starts to race, my chest pounding. My blood turns cold and I feel a terrible urge to throw something, like when I'm woken up too early. A burning rage burns inside of me like never before. _What the hell is going in on?_

I turn, picking up my book and exiting the room with a slam of the door.

_Damn it, Virginia!  
><em>

**_~~~  
>I'm thinking about writingillustrating my own manga.. But I'm in need of some characters and storylines. If anyone wants to help, I'd be reallyyy grateful. I'm in need of characters, descriptions, personalities, etc.. Fears/weaknesses/hobbies/age/style/features... Stuff like that... And it has to do with teen dramas. (It's actually a fantasy sort of story, but it's dealing with teenage drama. Like school bullying and the usual stuff like that). If anyone could help, I'd be very grateful. Please and thank you :) _**


	55. Chapter 55 Black Magic

**Ughhhh So tired _ Falling asleep here.. Was planning on typing more but it's been insanely hot all day and probably all tomorrow.. I hope not all Friday. I might die... But I don't do that well in the heat.. Hate the sun. I need rain. LOTS of rain. Anyway, I was hanging out with my sister and nieces all day at the beach, so I didn't type any more. But I had this much so I may as well post it. There might be more later this week...  
><strong>

**Also, that thing with needing characters and story lines for them still stands... Message me if you want to help. I'd be very happy. **

**Chapter Fifty Five**

I watch, with hopeless eyes, as Kyoya retreats into the back room. He acts as though it were my fault that I'm mad at him. I didn't decide to ignore him or yell at him the day after agreeing to try dating… What does he expect from me…? Does he want me to follow him around and act like his other drooling, brainless slaves? Because I refuse!

_He seems to be going through a rage._

**Huh? What rage?**

_He has locked himself in the back so as not to cause more problems, He has far too cluttered a mind to find any information, aside from the burning anger that has overpowered him._

**Anger for what? Is he mad at me or something? Or at Tamaki? Although, he wouldn't be that mad at Tamaki, usually…**

_He is experiencing an emotion he has never felt and is therefore covering it with anger, a very common emotion for him._

**Oh? What new emotion is he covering, exactly?**

_Heartbreak._

**Wow, that's corny.**

_Depression over losing a loved one is quite strong an emotion, especially for one who is not used to feeling any emotion._

**You're feeling extra sappy, I see. And when did you become British?**

_When you became obsessed with Britain._

**I've always been obsessed with Britain.**

_You watch too much TV. _**What?**

_Moron._

**So, what did you mean "losing a loved one"?**

_You __are__ a moron. I meant YOU!_

…**Whoa… No, thank you. I don't want to be acquainted with that word. That is NOT a fun word!**

"Ahem…"

I stared up, shocked, at Tamaki. "What?"

"You are not going with Nekozawa-Sempai." "Yes, I am. He's cool. And he has voodoo." "B-but, Vee-Chan! You can't go!" Honey-Sempai whines, running up and hugging around my waist. "What about us? And Kyo-Chan?" "I'm not leaving the school! I'm just switching clubs to something I'm not forced into. I rather like Black Magic."

"Nooo! It's not good for you!" "But it's fun. So, I'm alright. I like evil. We can still hang out. It's not like I'm leaving. Just hiding from Kyoya… Plus, Nekozawa like cats. And I want my cat now… So, I'm gonna go. See you, Honey-Sempai, Mori-Sempai." I salute, departing through the door Nekozawa had come through, into darkness. But not before hearing the Hitachiin's sigh and say, "it's really boring. There's nothing to do here."

They should be getting into trouble soon.

The room we entered was dark, no light aside from the few candles littered around the room. Within seconds, my eyes seem to adjust to the darkness. The room is actually quite large, maybe larger than Music Room Three. Only one other person is in the room, seated in front of a black-purple curtain.

There seem to be sofas all around the room, one candle at each end mirrors in several parts of the room and a shrine of cats puppets, dolls and pictures. There are even a few backlights' here and there. _I knew I liked this guy._

"Wow… Sick. "Ah, so you like?"

"I don't believe there is a word to describe how amazing this place is… It's a lot like my room, actually… Aside from not being trusted with candles."

"You have voodoo?" "Eh… I've made several dolls in the past… And I made a few cats…"

"Ooh, good, good. You may be of use. We have only two members in the club, including myself, not including you."

"Really? Odd… I suppose most people here are either too busy drooling over those stupid hosts, or working on becoming successor to their family business."

"Well, yes…"

The bell rings before we can go further into the conversation, not that I mind, seeing as I've no idea what _to _say.

"Ah, it would seem we have no time. We meet everyday after school, though you don't have to come everyday. And the room is always open to club members."

"Oookay… Cool. See you later, then."

"Goodbye." He grins before disappearing , leaving me to find my way out.

**~~~  
>Ahhh Nekozawa-Sempai.. My favorite character in the entire show :) Oh how splendid... Love him. <strong>


	56. Chapter 56 Gossip

**Decided I may as well type this, seeing as the a.c. in my room isn't really working at the moment, and my dog took over my room... Hmm.. Sat outside my door and waited for me to open the door, walked in and lies down in the center of the room.. And then makes me pet him... Guess he'll be there all summer... Huh...  
>I noticed, while typing this, if this character(Virginia) is based off of myself, and I'm constantly making different events to cause pain, mentally of physically, to her, than I'm technically hurting myself. And that seems slightly odd that I find entertainment in this... Hmph.. I might be taken away one of these days.. Cool. My own padded room :D<strong>

**Could have uploaded this hours ago. I typed it at midnight? I haven't slept yet... Its 9am... so, I had plenty of time to post but didn't. Oh well. Here goes.**

**Chapter Fifty Six**

"It was very strange."

"It was funny."

"It was terrible!"

"Awful!"

"I've never seen something so heartbreaking."

The murmured voices are everywhere, all around the room. All morning, ever since the Host Club after Virginia left, people have been talking. There's so much for them to speak of, but all I can concentrate on is how much money we are losing. Virginia left, Honey-Sempai and Linzy seem to be consuming twice as much cake and now Hikaru and Kaoru are arguing non-stop.

"They just started fighting. We don't know what happened. They were playing the Which One Is Hikaru game and Haruhi-Kun got it right. They just started making fun of each other and pointing out all of the others' problems. Kyoya-Kun sent us out before they got into a full-blown fight, though." a girl with long, black hair whom I've never noticed before recounts the events of this morning to anyone who will listen. "And it was _right _after Virginia quit the Host Club."

"What? Why did she quit?" "Maybe she couldn't handle being around so many attractive young men."

"I heard she hates everyone in this school, _especially_ the Host Club. She was only there to destroy the club and lose their customers."

"Oh, yeah? Well _I_ heard she was trying to get them all in bed. But they refused so she got mad and quit."

"I bet they actually kicked her out. She just made it _look_ like she quit to make them look bad."

"It served her right. She didn't deserve to hang out with them. She's probably the reason Hikaru and Kaoru are fighting."

"But she was gone before they starter fighting…?" "Yeah, but she left to join the _Black Magic Club_. She probably _cursed _them. I'm glad she's gone. She was a-" "Ahem." I cough, standing next to the group that seemed to gather around the girl's desk, blocking the path to my desk.

"O-oh! Kyoya-Kun! I-i'm sorry. Are we blocking you?" "No apologies. It's fine," I say, cracking my fake host smile. I push up my glasses with my middle finger, creating a glare to shield the pure annoyance in my eyes. "And if you wouldn't mind, we are trying to stop any rumors that would create a bad image for the club. If you have any questions, we don't mind confirming or answering any rumors you hear."

"Oh, really?" "Of course. Anything to keep our beautiful guests happy."

"O-oh, _Kyoya-Kun_." All of the girls blush, some of them beginning to disperse, others coming closer. "U… um… Then, why did Virginia leave? Did you really kick her out?"

"Of course not." I fake a smile, my eyes flashing across the room to Virginia, who is sitting by the window, watching us from the corner of her eyes. She directs a glare at me, occasionally flickering to the crowd around me. "Virginia is a good friend of ours. We would never kick her out. She simply wanted to try a new club. We don't blame her, of course. I believed it was a good idea."

"We heard you were fighting. That's true, yes?" "No, no fights. As I said, she is a good friend. There have been disagreements, of course. But we hold no grudges. If anything, it was our fault. And we apologize for anything we may have done to her to make her upset with us." From the corner of my eye, I notice Virginia shift, her eyes darting across the room and arms crossed over her chest. _I am so sorry, Virginia… I wish I could tell you…_ Her head shoots up, wide eyes falling on my face before she swallows and turns away. _As if she could read my mind or something… Hmm… No, of course not…_

"Kyoya?"

"Hmm? Oh, I apologize. What was that you said?" "Are you feeling okay? You seem to be in a daze," one of the girls asks, whom I remember to be the daughter of a doctor in my family's hospital.

"But of course, I feel perfect. I just was thinking. No need to worry." The host smile returns to my face, hopefully erasing any and all doubt from their minds. "Any other questions? You may also ask during club, today, after school."

"Are you upset over Virginia's leaving?" _Great. A future therapist. Just what I need. Damn it all! Can you people go away?_ Across the room, Virginia snickers. I don't dare look over.

"Well, she hasn't exactly left. She remains in the school, this class," they all turn to look at her until she scowls and growls, snapping her teeth, scaring them all. "And she is our friend. Like I said, we don't blame her for trying new clubs and making new friends, as we have many great clubs in this school. We encourage her. We would be terrible friends if we did not allow her to leave. Now," I take a breath, looking to the clock. "Anything else before class begins?"

The teacher enters, a majority of the class moving back to their seats. Only one girl stays. _The therapist._ I look at her, expectantly, hoping she would leave.

"Yes?" "…Do you love Virginia."

My breath hitches, eyes widening behind my glasses and my jaw drops. "Wha-" "Hello, class. Be seated," the teacher announces. The girl returns to her seat, watching me the whole time. I sit, staring wide-eyes at the board. _Why would she think that? If I were to answer her in any way… What am I to say to that? I say no, saving my reputation and place in life, and I hurt Virginia. I say yes and I could ruin so many chances with the company. She knows… no…_

I chance a look at Virginia only to realize she's still watching me, though the glare is practically gone. She seems to be watching in amazement and wonder, mixed with a strong sense of suspicion.

I turn away, looking down at my notebook. Hidden in the pages of my black book is the black leather notebook bearing the words "_Death Note"_. Flipping to the back of the book, I gaze down at the complete, detailed drawing of Virginia and myself, holding each other in our arms. _If only…_

I don't want her hurt, but I cant console her. I cant hold her. Maybe one day, when I can be sure of my future. I will have her to myself. I hope…

"Why?" "Hmm?" I look up, shutting my notebook and staring up at Tamaki and Virginia, hovering over my desk. Virginia's arms are folded over her chest as she stares down at me, the glare having returned. Tamaki is behind her, watching with wide, worried eyes.

"Why did you say we were friends? I know you left because of your father, but you may as well complete whatever the hell you've started. What's the point in lying? Tell them we're not friends. I'm sure you'll get a ton of pity. Better for the business, right?" "Virginia, I am not looking for pity. I am trying to keep this as low-key as possible. I'm protecting us both. I'm not going to have you tortured for being forced into our club. I apologize this didn't work out as you'd hoped, but I can do nothing more. I would wish to continue being pleasant to each other, if you can handle it."

"What? We can still be friends? How low are you going to get? …Screw you, Kyoya," she growls, just before disappearing from our eyes. _That speed is getting very unhelpful._

"Kyoya, please, you don't have to do this anymore. It's time you chose. Your father of Virginia. Be bossed around like this forever, until your father passes on the company to one of you, or you can have Virginia and guarantee your future and be happy."

"It's not that easy, Tamaki."

"Yes, it is. She loves you, Kyoya."

"I know."

"Do you love her?" "Tamaki," I let out an exasperated sigh.

"Just answer the question. Please. Do. You. Love. Virginia?" "Yes, Tamaki. I love her. Which is why I can't risk this. Father cannot know about her. Once I can guarantee a future for myself, I swear I will be back for her, as soon as possible. But any time before that would be impossible."

"Alright, fine. Everything's thought out then? As long as you don't hurt her anymore than she is already, I'll stick by you." He grins, trapping me in a hug with his arms completely around me. "Now then! Come! We must go save our Haruhi from those awful pests!" And with that, I'm dragged down the hallway to the cafeteria.


	57. Chapter 57 Twins Fight

**Gahhhh I finally forced myself to sit and type this even though I knew it was long and I wanted to post it tonight... It's now midnight and I have to go run around the house and get ready for bed and do sit ups and push ups as fast as possible..! I have work in the morning and its my first day and even though its not a very serious job, I still dont wanna be late . And I'm having anxietyyyy problemsss because I was watching Blood On The Dance Floor(My all time fave band!) videos while writing this and now I'm overly excited and have to go run around the house and bounce on walls(without anyone noticing.. may be hard..) **

**Anywayyy, about this chapter. Two things.  
>A. I can't remember what I put as "Virginia's" brothers name... It might have been Hugo.. But I forgot and don't wanna go back, so it's Ian(My brothers real name)... So, bit of confusion, for me mainly, since I might never have changed his name.. oh well...<br>B. I'm happy because I made "Virginia" 16 in this story, because my friend told me to so that she could be with Honey and not seem young.. Even though they both seem about 5.. And I'm finally turning 16 on Wednesday(June 27) so now it will be easier to figure out peoples actual ages! Wooh! (And my sister actually will be 36 in August... And her youngest daughter will be my minion D)**

**Chapter Fifty Seven**

Whatever reason brought me to the lunch room has been entirely forgotten. From the moment I stepped into the room, I was abducted and dragged away to the host's table with Haruhi and the Hitachiin's. _Least I haven't seen Kyoya…_

"What is wrong with those two?" "They've been fighting all morning," Haruhi sighs, glancing at them as they fight over meal choices and occasionally their intelligence and looks. _How do they insult the others' looks? It's like calling themselves ugly…_

"This is ridiculous… Madness. They're calling the mirror image ugly… Are they that desperate for insults?" "Virginia, this is serious! They've never fought before!" Haruhi looks up to me, her large eyes full of worry.

"They'll be fine. Hikaru's stubborn, but he loves Kaoru. And Kaoru would never want to hurt Hikaru. They need each other."

"Which is what worries me. If they've never fought before, how will they know when to end it? Or how to apologize?" "They will. They're siblings. And twins. They have a stronger bond than regular siblings. They're best friends. And best friends always find a way to reconnect, whether they want to or not. Especially when you share residence with hem."

She stares at me in awe. One of the few emotions I've seen on her. "How do you know?"

I shrug, turning back to watch Hikaru and Kaoru. "I have a brother. We fight all the time. But I can always go to him if no one else is around."

"You have a brother? How old is he?" "Two years older than me. A little over Mori-Sempai and Honey-Sempai. Although, they seem older than him."

"Oh, so you're the youngest. Is it just you and your brother? You've never mentioned your family."

"Never saw a point." I shrug. "Moved here with my dad. Mom and Ian will be following soon. Probably just Mom, depending on whether he goes to college… It's just Ian and me at home, but we have an older sister in the city. She lives with her husband and kids."

Haruhi's eyes widen, more, and though I'm not looking, I can feel the shock radiating off her. "You're an aunt? How old's your sister?"

"I've been an aunt for about 2 or 3 years, I believe… She's… 20 years older than myself, so 36."

And as if to prove my thoughts wrong, her eyes widen even more. "Thirty six?"

"Half sister. Dad's daughter. Her kids are adorable. Especially the baby. I'm going to create a minion of her."

"Wha-" "No, you're stupid!" The twins' fight cuts into our conversation.

"You are!"

"You always need help with math homework and I have to do all of your work!"

"Well, you suck at science!" A tray of food flies passed my head, smashing into Kaoru's face. The entire cafeteria went quiet. Every face turns to stare, shocked, as the Hitachiins launch every object in reach at each other.

"W-what happened? What's going on?" Tamaki's blond head pops up on my shoulder.

"What's it look like? They're going to kill each other."

"Why? As King, I refuse to let this happen!" The idiot rushes into the middle of them, automatically getting smashed in the face with a slice of pie. The identical smirks that appear on the twins' faces are practically invisible, disappearing almost immediately as more food is thrown.

_Yeah, they're up to something. Suppose I'll just see how it all pans out._

Food flies all over the room. The ceiling can not be seen and everyone is either participating or hiding.

I, on the other hand, am crawling across the floor, under tables, not leaving or hiding, but looking for the others. I could do without food on this outfit. Or my hair.

"Virginia!" I turn my head just in time to see another tray crash into Tamaki's head and knock him out. Sitting in a chair behind him is Kyoya, black book in hand. He's seated in a clean area, away from all of the food. _That won't last long. He's about to get hit. I can see it across the room._

_So help him._

**No.**

_He would help you. _**No, he wouldn't.**

_Virginia, you know he would. Just because you're fighting doesn't mean you can't be the bigger person._

**I don't want to. He's mean.**

_He might owe you._

…**Fine…**

Only seconds before a large slice of frosted cake hits Kyoya's side, I've launched across the table, knocking him from his chair and onto a clear spot on the floor. And, of course, I land on top of him, pinning him to the floor.

His grey eyes narrow, brows scrunching together in anger. "What, exactly, do you think you are-" He stops, suddenly, eyes widening and his thin brows rise far up on his head. "Virginia?" I sit up, standing away from him. "Shut up."

"What did you-" "I said shut up!" I turn, exiting the room, Kyoya trailing behind like a lost puppy. Bright sunlight fills the hallways, shining in my eyes and on my side. I duck under the windows and down an empty hallway, continuing until I'm down the hall from Music Room 3, directly outside the Black Magic club room.

I turn around, coming eye-to-eye with Kyoya, or glasses-to-glasses…Either way… He's stopped, standing across from me, watching.

"Yes," I ask, crossing my arms over my chest and transferring my weight to my right foot.

"I was under the impression that you wanted to know why I'm going to be nice to you. And why I left in the first place."

"The pictures were leaked." "Hmm… Yes, they were. And my father did not approve of my having a relationship outside of the business." "Outside? D…do you have one inside of the business?" "I…" He seems to struggle for an answer, his face twisting with stress. "I suppose you could say that, yes. Recently… I have come into the situation…" "Of course…" My heart thuds and I hang my head, staring towards the floor then up to the door. I could just go in and leave him here… My hand reaches out to the handle.

"I am sorry. Though, I realize my mistake. I should not have agreed to this or promised you anything that I knew would not last. I apologize. I tried to stop myself long ago. I knew if I got together with you, it would not last. I really meant to hold back, for your sake… You were never expected to give in. It was just another challenge, getting you to open up for once."

"So, it was a game..?"

He pushes the glasses further up his nose, blocking his eyes. "Always." He smirks, half heartedly.

"Of course it was." I glare at him, my eyes a dark, forest green. _He's lying. I can feel it Not that it helps… But I know he's lying. He's not a "complete" ass… _"Whatever." I swallow the burning sensation in my throat and blink back any oncoming tears, turning to the door, about to enter.

I feel a hand on my arm, but I don't turn. "Virginia, I'm sorry."

"I know you're lying. But I don't care anymore. I wont push. I wont try and find out why you're acting so weird. I don't care. Just get out of my life if you're going to be such an ass."

From the corner of my eye, I saw a hint of pain flash across his face. It was gone within seconds so I push passed him and into the Black Magic Club, a room he would never follow me in to.

"Heh heh. Nice of you to join us, Virginia."


	58. Chapter 58 Replacement

**Chapter Fifty Eight**

"Is it done?" "Yes, Father. I have ended everything."

"Good. I am to know everything that goes on in my sons lives and I must approve." "I am aware, Father." "I have found a new young woman for you to meet. She should be here in ten minutes. She is new in your school and I would like you to be her escort."

"Of course, Father." "Good. Now, go upstairs and prepare. She will be waiting in the sitting room."

I nod, turning on the spot and walking upstairs, almost mechanically. It's Father's duty to know and control everything and it is my duty to put aside my feelings and pretend to be happy as I go along with it. That's how I've spent the passed sixteen years of my life; that's how I will spend the rest of my life from this point onward.

I pull on the clean, black shirt that was left on my bed and the black pants. I button my shirt and walk to the mirror. My hair is sticking up and messy, knotted in several places.

I've destroyed every chance I had with Virginia and she will never take me back. I've destroyed her trust and everything we've helped her gain back. Only one good thing came of this. Virginia has given up on relationships. For good. I won't have to see her with other men.

_Is that really what you want? You've destroyed her life and all of her trust in humanity and you're happy. Because you won't be jealous! You still love her, but you're hurting her for your own selfishness._

**W-who are you?**

_You know who I am. I'm taking care of Virginia!_

**You're a VOICE. You can't be here. You exist to drive her mad.**

_I exist to help her. And I did help her. You killed that. I can be wherever I need to be when it comes to her. Right now, I need to be here, because for some reason, you're an idiot._

**I don't know what you're talking about. I-**

"Excuse me, Ootori-kun. Your father is expecting you downstairs."

"Of course. I will be right down." I run a comb through my hair and am out the door in seconds. I just need to get through this dinner, then I will work this all out.

I turn and make my way down to the sitting room. Entering the room, I find Father seated in his chair across from a girl with long brown hair and a long, slim blue dress.

"Hello, Father. I apologize for keeping you waiting." "Of course. Kyoya, this is Ayume Takumi," _Daughter of the President of Takumi Tech. Understandable._ "My son, Kyoya."

"Pleasure to meet you," I say, flashing my host smile as I take her hand in both of mine. "Might I add, that dress looks amazing on you."

"Quite the gentleman, Ootori-kun."

"Please, call me Kyoya. If I am to be escorting you, feel free to call me by my name."

"Of course, Kyoya." She smiles, winking when Father turns away. "So, I will leave you both to it. Dinner should be served momentarily. I apologize for not being able to stay and eat with you, but I must leave for the hospital. Good evening to you both." And with that, he shakes Ayume's hand, nods in my direction and leaves the room.

"So, Kyoya, what do you do for entertainment?" "I am the Vice President of the Ouran Host Club."

"Host Club? I hadn't realized they had one of those in Ouran Academy. How interesting. I'm sure you have _tons _of fans."

"Well… Maybe you would like to come join us on Monday after school for a special session, so that you might get to know the other hosts."

"I would love to meet your friends." There's something about her smile that tells me I'm going to have quite a bit of trouble on my hands.

A knock on the door tells us dinner is ready. "Well, would you like to come this way so that we might have something to eat?" I offer my arm to which she kindly accepts.

"There's no need to be so formal, Kyoya."

"Of course."

"If I might be so bold as to ask, why all of the formalities? No one is here besides myself. You can relax in my company."

"I am only trying to ensure the bond between our companies."

"No worries. It is already set."

"Excuse me?" "You are a handsome, intelligent young man. I wouldn't let you go. But if I might ask one thing?" "Anything."

"Who was the girl in those pictures?" My eyes widen slightly and whatever I had planned on saying is lost. My breath hitches and I stammer.

"Don't worry." She laughs. "I won't hold it over you. I am simply curious. Was she a girlfriend?" "Oh, um… No, she was just a friend. Caught at the wrong moment. It was an accident. That is all."

"Hmm… Are you sure about that? You seem to be blushing."

_Blushing? Never! Not I! _"Relax, Kyoya. You and I both know what our fathers are planning. If we are to be married, it would be for the company. Although, as I have said, you're very handsome, and I don't plan on letting you go." She laughs and smiles, but I catch a glimmer of something in her eyes. Yes, I will have to watch out for this one.

_Don't forget about Virginia._

**Would you shut up? Why are you here?**

_I have no business with her anymore. As of now, I am to watch over you. As long as it takes._

**Oh… no… This may take a while…**


	59. Chapter 59 New Girl

**Because I just know _everyone_ wants to know how "Virginia" reacts to Kyoya's new chick...en... Heheh... I refuse to ever say that word. It's icky. I can't call a girl that... Blech.. Specially since I am one and would hate to be called a baby chicken... Slightly insulting... SO, I wrote two chapters so far today, and I already forgot quite a bit that happens in this one, because I was so focused on the next chapter, which, I must say, I am completely looking forward to posting. Lots of emotions. Lots of...er.. violence :) And lots of cursing... So look out for curses in the next few chapters, all I have to say. Be forewarned. Because I like the word forewarned... **

**Chapter Fifty Nine**

Monday morning. Another uneventful weekend has passed. The twins finally gave up their stupid game, so long as they could visit Haruhi's house. I probably should have warned her, but that would've ruined their game. And I had a lot of work to catch up on. Anyhow, it's homeroom. No sign of Kyoya anywhere. Or Voice. I've really started to get anxious with it gone. As annoying as it was, I really need that voice lecturing me.

The teacher continues babbling on about something. Linzy's on my left, drawing; Joy on my other side, reading some giant book. And behind us is Tamaki, freaking out over Kyoya not being here.

_I'm sure he's off doing something for his father._ I roll my eyes, turning to stare at the door the instant it clicks. _I feel like a dog sometimes. Suddenly turn and watch at the smallest movement._

In walks Kyoya, followed by some girl I've never seen before. She has long, pin straight brown hair and brown eyes, dressed in the girls Ouran uniform.

"Nice of you to join us, Ootori-kun."

"My apologies, Sensei. I was showing around our new classmate. I apologize if I am interrupting." A hint of a smirk made its way to his face.

"Of course. Please be seated. Now, class, I would like for you to meet our new student, Ayume Takumi. Is there anything you would like to say?"

"It is nice to be acquainted with you all. I would hope to get to know you all throughout the remainder of the year." She smiles and bows to the class. There's something about her smile… And the way she says everything… I'm sure she's now _going _with Kyoya or something of the like… More to do with his father than anything. _Damn Kyoya. Can't stick up for yourself._

"Thank you. Would you mind taking the seat next to Ootori-kun?"

"Of course." _Why? That would be where she's put. God damn it! Right behind me, both Kyoya and his new girlfriend. For Christ's sake. Why?_

A few more boring moments pass and, _finally_, lunchtime comes. _I don't think I can stand this the rest of the year. Sitting near him burns. And now THIS girl.. Ugh… _I stand, quickly shoving my notebook into my bag before anyone can interrupt and stop me from leaving.

"And this is Virginia!" Tamaki's voice rings in my ear as he grabs me and drags me to the new girl. She's not much shorter than me, but maybe a few inches. To anyone else, she must look amazingly happy, but it seems more like she's plotting. Or I'm just paranoid. Whatever.

"Oh, so _you're _Virginia. I've heard much about you. I'm Ayume."

My eyes narrow, darkening to brown. "Heard. What?" I hiss, scowling down at her.

She laughs, not effected by my hissing or glaring. "Well, I've heard about your being in the Ouran Host Club. I'd planned on visiting today, to meet Kyoya-kun's friends."

"I'm _not _his _friend_. And I'll pass." I duck under Tamaki's arm, pick up my bag and leave for the door.

"Wait, Virginia! Please, come today! Please~" Tamaki whimpers, giving me the most pathetic face ever. "I want my family to be together and happy."

"Well, that sucks, because I don't want to be a part of that family, especially with Kyoya's new bitch."

"_Please, let me go?"_ I ask for the hundredth time as Hikaru and Kaoru drag me down the hall. Each of them are holding one of my arms as I'm seated on the ground. I could escape, easily, but for some reason, I don't have the energy. "I'm tired and don't want to deal with this."

"But we want you there." I keep forgetting how creepy it is when they speak together.

"But I don't want to be in the same room as Kyoya!" I groan.

"We'll be there," Hikaru starts.

"And we'll protect you." Kaoru adds.

"Always." Together. _Don't they ever get bored of that?_

"That's still creepy."

"We know." They grin down at me, stopping at Music Room 3.

"After you, dear brother," Hikaru says, gesturing towards the door.

"Oh, no, I couldn't." Kaoru blushes. "After you."

"But of course not. Please, go."

"Oh, no, no. But you must."

"I insist."

"Oh, here's an idea."

"Let's go,"

"_Together!"_ They join hands, smiling.

"Hey, where'd she go?"

I duck behind one of the big, fancy plants, just out of view. I never saw a point to having these in school, but I suppose now I do.

"Virginia!" Tamaki cheers, dragging me inside. _So close._ "Everyone, meet Ayume Takumi."

I look up, wide eyed, from where I was dropped on the floor. Standing directly over me is the new girl, smiling down at me. "Nice to see you again, Virginia."

"Blech!" I groan, annunciating the 'ch' and throwing my arms up. I stand, dusting off my jeans(yes, I've given up on the boys uniform already) and turn to the door.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Tamaki tsk's, frowning at me. "This is special family bonding time. My daughter can't leave."

"I'm not your daughter."

"So, tell us about yourself." He turns back to Ayume, choosing to ignore me. I don't know if it's my natural dislike of human beings, or what, but I really despise her.

"Well, there's not much to tell. My father is the president of Takumi Tech. I am an only child. And I came here from a boarding school across Japan."

"How did you meet Kyo-chan?" Honey-Sempai asks, bouncing up to her with his bunny pressed to his chest.

"Our fathers introduced us last week." Her voice is sly, implying a list of things. Her eye flashes over to me and I can see her smirk. I glare, a growl escaping before I can cover it.

Everyone turns to stare at me/ My eyes widen into my most unused expression: puppy dog eyes. My bottom lip quivers, forcibly, but hopefully no one can tell.

"Aww!" Hikaru and Kaoru pounce on me, both of them hugging me and rubbing their cheeks against my face, or into my neck. "Play along," they both whisper into my ears. "We can get you out of here. If-"

"There's always an if…" I mutter, looking down. "What is it?" "We want to stay over this weekend."

"It's Monday."

"So, we'll come over after school on Friday and leave Sunday."

"That's really long… Can you go that long without maids or butlers?" "We have you. What's the difference?"

"…Get me out and we have a deal."

"Yay!" They suddenly pull apart, leaving me knocked over on the floor, flustered. I sit up, pretzel-style, and can feel my face burning. Everyone stares down at me, faces showing confusion.

"Virginia, are you ok?" I look up to see Tamaki kneeling in front of me, barely an inch from my face.

"Ye-yeah… uh… I-I'm f-fine…"

"Looks like her anxiety's acting up," Kaoru suggests, looking almost concerned. "Maybe we should bring her home, Hika."

"Oh, no! Vee-chan!" Linzy and Honey-Sempai are suddenly standing beside me. _Not them, too! Too many people speaking simultaneously!_

"Here, we should get you to the nurse!" Tamaki offers, grabbing my arms and pulling with more strength than is natural for a teenage idiot. I fall into his arms, suddenly feeling electricity going through my chest and a terrible urge to laugh to the point of choking.

"No, no! We want to take her! We'll bring her home so she can sleep."

"I can't leave my precious daughter in the hands of you evil doppelgangers!"

"We're not evil! Look at her! Just being close to you makes her anxious!" Hikaru shouts, pointing at me as I finally give in to the urge and fall over, out of Tamaki's arms, holding my sides and laughing. They all stop, shocked, and stare at me. The laughter becomes uncontrollable. Heavy, loud, painful. My face is bright red and I can't breathe. My chest hurts. I feel caved in. My eyes wont open and I can feel everyone watching, but I curl up into a ball, none-the-less, and continue. Suddenly, the laughter becomes coughing. The coughing hurts even more. And it wont stop. I cover my mouth, trying, as best I can, not to be physically ill.

"Everyone, step away. Please. Give her space." Someone kneels next to me, placing a hand on my back. I twitch, jerking away from the hand. My eyes water as I attempt to stop the racking coughing, but it doesn't work. I jump up, rocking my body in my arms, bite down my lip and hope it stops. My red, watery eyes connect with large, grey eyes, full of concern and shock. I stop altogether, amazed. My jaw opens slightly and the cough continues.

His hand returns to my back, rubbing in a soothing circle between my wing blades. _I wish I actually had wings. That would be cool… _

The coughing finally dies down enough for me to breathe, and to notice the heavy weight filling my chest. I look up, staring into Kyoya's eyes as I realize he's still rubbing my back. The weight grows heavier and I can feel my head about to cave in. My eyes brim with tears, daring to pour out. I blink them back, in attempt to stop them, only succeeding in getting a few before I break down, head in arms, crying.

"Virginia," his always calm voice cracks for once, whispering in my ear. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

I shake my head, the pain increasing. Two arms wrap around me from either side. Not Kyoya. Not Tamaki. Who… Hikaru's arm wraps around my shoulders, keeping my head up while Kaoru pulls me up from the waist.

"We're taking her home." Hikaru announces, the two of them dragging me away.

"O-of course…"

"Feel better, Virginia!"

"What was that, Kyoya-kun? Why were you hugging her? Anyone else could have. Why did you feel compelled to be the hero? I thought we discussed this."

I block it all out, closing my eyes and welcoming darkness as I collapse on Kaoru's shoulder.

"Virginia!"

But I'm already long gone. 

**THE END! ALL DONE!  
>Just kidding... hahah Though, of course, I'm already rather close to the ending... :( I'm kidding :) I am very close to the ending, but I'm not sad. Planning a sequel, if anyone wants it. I have a fun idea... hahah...<br>**Anywayyyy, if anyone is good with character development, I would be very happy if you could message me. I'm working on a story, and would be very very much obliged if I could get some help. I only have about... 5 characters for a graphic novel I'm working on...

**WELP! DONT FORGET TO REVIEW OR THE EVIL NINJA SKELETON WILL BE REAPING HAVIC ON YOUR SOUL! BYEEEEEEEEEEE :D**


	60. Chapter 60 Betrayal

**Really, very proud of this chapter. Lots of emotions put into this... Very... interesting to write... Er... Anyway, whatever. Be warned. LOTS of cursing this chapter...so... yeah.. have fun :D **

**Spoilers: KYOYA DIES! STOP READING NOW~ **Of course I'm kidding... Keep reading. I would never kill him off... er****

**Chapter Sixty**

Warmth. That's the first thing I notice whenever I regain consciousness. How cold or warm everything is. Right now, it's warm. Something fluffy and soft is covering me. Foster than the sleeping bag I normally use as a blanket. I wonder where I am. That's something I hope becomes less and less frequent, soon. Waking up, not knowing where I am. Never a good sign. Must remember never to try alcohol.

I move my arm up to grab a hold of whatever is covering me, only to feel a weight shift on either side of me. _That is also rather worrisome._ I open an eye, glancing at the red-head staring at me, head on his arms, hanging onto the bed. A grin spreads across his face. "Hey, sleepy-head."

"She's awake?" I roll onto my other side to find an identical smile. I sit up, glancing between the two.

"Where are my glasses?" "What? No hello?" Hikaru pouts, holding up the black frames, an inch out of reach.

"Hello. Can I have my glasses?"

"I suppose…"

"Where am I? And what blanket is this?" Kaoru joins Hikaru on his side, smiling before dropping an arm over his brothers shoulder. "Don't tell us you don't recognize your own room…? I don't think you hit your head…"

I look around, noticing the dark walls, couches and posters. Glancing down, I realize I'm on my bed. How did I not notice that? It's normally not this comfortable. I poke the black, soft blanket covering me, snuggling further down into the usual heap of pillows surrounding me.

"The blanket's from our house," Hikaru says with a shrug. "We've never used it and you seem to need it more so we had a maid bring it over. You can keep it."

"Hmm… Who else is here?" I ask, falling back onto the pillows, arms behind my head. My eyes are about to shut when I hear the muffled answer and launch out of the bed, pinning both red-heads to the floor. "Did you say _Kyoya?"_

"He was really worried. He tried to hide it, but he didn't do so well. He blames himself for putting you through so much. But…"

I raise one brow at Kaoru, expecting him to continue, as Hikaru had begun. "Well," he says, finally. "He can't go against his father. So… if her were to ditch Ayume for you…"

"She would have left…" Hikaru frowns.

"She's upstairs…"

My eyes widen, breath stopping. "N-no… For Christ's sake…" I slam them into the ground again, not hard enough to do more than scare them, before pushing myself up and throwing myself in the direction of the stairs. "Hell no! This is my god damned house…" I'm out the door within seconds. Which is when I hear the high-pitched, girly laughter and chatter, along with the TV. My head starts pounding and my heart races. _What? I black out and he brings his new girlfriend to hang out in my house while I'm out cold and can't do anything? He calls that blaming himself? The bastard!_

I hold back a growl as I enter the TV room. My eyes widen more, almost blowing up at the sight. I can feel them turning dark brown, flaming red, maybe. What. The. F #k? Everyone turns to me, startles. Tamaki was pacing the room, muttering, now standing with his hands crossed behind his back, staring at me. Honey- and Mori-Sempai are seated at the dining room table, a plate of cookies in front of Honey-Sempai. Kyoya is seated on the leather couch and right next to him, practically on his lap, is Ayume, laughing, smiling, surrounded by my cds, old stuffed animals/beanie babies(which I had been keeping upstairs, so she went up there why?) and cuddle up in my Jack Skellington blanket, which had been downstairs, in my bed…_ What the hell? Did she really just go through every one of my rooms looking for every precious thing I keep close to me?_

I can feel my face lose all color, my heart stop and every part of me want to explode.

"Virginia! You're okay! I was so worried!" Tamaki rushes to my side, holding his arms out for a hug. I'm too stricken to respond, my eyes glued to Ayume. That the hell does Kyoya think he's doing?

"Oh, Virginia! I'm glad you're feeling better. We were all _soo _worried!" Ayume drags out, still smiling.

"Get. Out." I say, barely audible.

"Hmm? What was that?" "I. Said. GET OUT!" Everyone's eyes widen, amazed and scared. I've been angry plenty of times with them around, but never have I _ever_ been this pissed off around anyone but my brother. No one moved. No one made a sound. _Except her. She laughed. LAUGHED._ Before she could blink, I have her pinned to the wall, centimeters from her face, one hand around her throat, the other ripping my "blankie" from her grip, earning a loud, _rip_ coming from the blanket itself. "Get out of my fucking house, you filthy little-whore!" _To think I almost said mudblood.. That would have killed the mood a bit…_

"You have no right to speak to me like that, commoner!"

"I'll speak you however the fuck I want, _Princess. You_ have no right to me in _my house!_ Using all of my stuff. Did _I _invite you in? Who the fuck said you could be in my house you fucking, stuck up, little shit!"

Without a thought, my hand smashes into her stomach, nails ripping into her arms as I drag her across the room, to the back door, where it seems to be a complete downpour of snow and slush.

All of a sudden, I feel a hand grab at my wrist, attempting to stop me. I turn to see Kyoya, staring at me in shock. "Virginia, it was my fault. I apologize. But that is no way to treat som-" I cut him off with an uppercut, pushing him back.

"You shouldn't be here, either, you fucking bastard! Last I checked, you wanted nothing to do with me. I'm just "that _thing"_, remember? Funny. I shouldn't treat "someone" like this? I'm sorry. Tell me, what _should _I do, oh wise one? Make them fall in love? Taunt them and pester them until they give in? Dump them the day after asking them out? Yell at them for no apparent _fucking_ reason? Rip out their fucking heart? Because this seems so much less painful. The scratches will go away by tomorrow. Maybe you'll even have a new patient at your hospital. But I'm stuck with you and Damian for the rest of my fucking life! Both of you, get out of my fucking house and my fucking life! And you don't fucking touch my stuff!" I throw my arm out and scratch Ayume directly across the face, drawing blood, before throwing them both into the slush, face first.

My eyes burn, the anger not close to being gone. I'm literally bouncing off walls the next few minutes, knocking over every CD she dared look through, all of my precious childhood memories, my favorite stuffed animals, now contaminated with that _filth_, along with my ever-present, ever-needed blankie; my only comfort left; now destroyed. Everything. And he let her. The fucking asshole and his fucking little bitch.

"Virginia! Please, stop." I come to an abrupt halt, right in front of Tamaki, surprised. His eyes are wide and watery. "Please. I'm sorry." He holds his arms wide, begging.

For once, with every watchful eye, even, I believe, Kyoya and Ayume out in the slush, I comply, collapsing in Tamaki's arms and letting out every last tear from the past 4 years of having Damian trapped in my heart. The 13 years of Anne being in my life, tormenting me and making me feel worse and worse about every movement I took. I cry until I can't anymore, all the while Tamaki holding me to his chest, tears soon falling down his face.


	61. Chapter 61 Far

**Okay, okay. REALLY short chapter. Only a little longer than the first chapter I posted... But I couldn't make it any longer because I.. well, I didn't want to. So, aside from the last part, this actually did happen. I wrote this chapter MONTHS ago... Back in February probably. I wrote it while it was happening, and just had to find a place to put this. Not gonna lie, I thought this was actually somewhat good. Not the writing, but the scenery. Because I was sitting over a canal on one of the freaking most freezing day of the winter, with no gloves, typing this on my ipod..**

Chapter Sixty One

The only lighting around was that of the street lamps. It's a beautiful night, the sky a blue-gray, portions of the steady water shone with reflections of the street lights. The wind blew, but not terribly cold. Only one person dared walk the streets. Dirty blonde bangs hung in her face, the little hair she had blowing with the wind. The long, black topcoat clung to her, buttoned up to her chin, heavy silver chains hung from tight, gray camouflage jeans. Aside from the worn, black skateboard shoes warming her feet, the only thing keeping her from freezing were the black nit, fingerless gloves.

A flurry of white droplets coated her face and jacket. She smiles, staring up at the sky as the specs begin to fly through the sky.

As she walks over a deserted bridge, the stone wall seems to stick out, calling to her. Speeding her pace slightly, she swings one leg over, hopping up and propping herself on the ledge to watch the water in the spot of yellow glow.

With the bitter wind biting at her hands and face, she spreads out across her seat on the wall, feeling the beginnings of tingling pins and needles up her legs. A small chuckle escaped her lips, laying back on the cold stone with eyes closed, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere.

As moments go by, the wind only gets colder, yet she doesn't seem no notice. A light clicking breaks through the piercing silence. The sound grows louder, closer.

Finally, it is directly above her, but she pays no mind. A calm voice flows into her ears, the clicking coming to an abrupt end. "My, my. I'm impressed. You've made it quite a bit out of Tokyo, Virginia."

**~~  
>But instead of someone showing up, a car drove by and threw a cup of ice at my head... It wasn't very polite. Actually, if it weren't for the fact my body was already completely frozen and numb, it would have hurt a lot... I ran home after that cause the car turned back... <strong>


	62. Chapter 62 Far5

**Whoo! Because I know how much everyone wants to see Virginia and Kyoya make up... I'm going to prolong it and make you want to kill me before that even begins to happen. So, here's more drama :D You're welcome. I'm slowly killing all of you. You just have yet to notice.**

**Also, I just spent over an hour at my job, working on this story. Probably the most I've done in one sitting in a while. Four chapters and close to the ending :D Of this story of course... Sequel might have to happen.. heheh**

**Chapter Sixty Two**

I stare up into the cold, grey eyes above me. Rolling over, I push myself up into a perching position, hanging onto the edge of the cement wall as I lean on my heels.

His short, black hair ruffled in the breeze, the white, flurry mixing in with his hair and falling onto his glasses. He held a hard, serious expression, staring down on me. A long, black coat hung from his shoulders, a dark sweater poking out from underneath and a scarf covering much of his neck.

"How did you find me?" "How do you think?" I stare at him, long and hard, contemplating his never changing expression. Out of the corner of my eye, I see the limo parked down the highway. One person, the driver, was visible. He was turned around, as if speaking to someone in the back. _Hmm… interesting. "Why_ did you find me?"

"Why are you walking around highways miles from your home in the middle of a snow storm? Not suspicious at all, no?" A winning smirk make its way onto his face, but I wasn't done.

"Why did you bring your current girlfriend miles from home, in the midst of a snow storm, so that you could stalk your ex-girlfriend?" He looked stricken, even risking a cautious glance over his shoulder before I continued. "Normally, when a person drags their partner around to see their ex's, it's not to keep their "friend" safe, or to treat their partner to some entertainment, but to make the previous partner jealous. This, of course, hardly ever works. It not only does not work, but it hurts everyone involved. Especially when the last time said "partners" were in the same room, the previous attempted to murder the current and bringing the current to the previous with no protection and/or backup is an obvious call for help, possibly to a mental home. A desperate plea for attention from the previous with no regards for the current. Almost like an offering."

This left him speechless, as expected. I'm not even trying to do anything, I'm just opening my mouth and hoping whatever comes out sounds really damn impressive and insulting. So far, it does. Fun experiment.

"Now, why would someone bring their current girlfriend into a dangerous field, especially when said partner has a large part in his official business? Do you care for her at all, or are you using her? Sucking her dry of money and whatever else she may be useful for, using her for personal matters then tossing her to a vicious beast to rip apart."

"Do you really think I would purposely bring someone to harm?" "Yes, because you know everything."

"Virginia," he sighed.

"So, why are you really here?" "Because I know why _you_ are here. I had hoped to change your mind before anything could happen to you."

I stare at him then around me. The light shone off of the water, giving the blue water a sparkling demeanor. The snow began to stick, the dark ground becoming a bright white, dulling everything else in comparison. _Like what Kyoya enjoys doing when intelligence is up for discussion._

"Admit it. You're here to see Him. I know what you're thinking. I realize I've been pushing you away lately, but I don't want you hurt again and that's all he will do. Admit it and I will take you home."

My eyes flash to my side pocket, the bump where my phone is seeming heavier by the second. I close my eyes, breathing in deeply. "Him? Who, Satan? What on Earth would Satan be doing on... Earth? I can promise you I really don't plan on selling my soul or anything." The words come out in a forced humorous chuckle, obvious to us both. He continues staring down at me with an accusatory glare, his voice suddenly entering my head, saying "you know exactly who I mean. Stop goofing around." _What the… not again…_ "We may be out of Tokyo, but we are still in Japan. Why would He be here?" "Then why else would you be here?"

_**The vibration was rare lately, shocking, sending shivers down my spine. The dull light was all I could see, coming from the gray cell phone. "One New Message." I hadn't had that in so long…**_

"_**Message from Unknown Number:**_

"_**Hey! So, I felt it only fair you know. Seeing as you've been hiding, I thought I should tell you. He's gone to Tokyo. And he wants to find you. I know you're trying to avoid him, and any trouble with relation to him, so I figured I should mention is before I left. Damian's coming for you"**_

_No, no, no! Why did he have to be here? Why did he have to bring his stupid girlfriend? Why didn't I just stay in bed?_

"Virginia, just come with me and I'll bring you home." He looked strangled and begging.

"No, I'm not going with you and your little bitch. I don't care what you have to say, I'm on my own. Get out of my life."

"Please-" Heavy footsteps interrupted his pleading, only feet from where we stood. I stopped, freezing in place while Kyoya turned to glare at the newcomer. Slowly, I picked up my head, glancing in the direction of the footsteps. My height, covered in baggy, black clothes, chains, studs, pentagrams, safety pins, zippers and homemade hats and scarves. His long, shiny, black bangs hung limply over his brown eyes, hidden under his usual, black knit hat, coated in pins, zippers and sewn on red pentagrams and skulls.

My already frozen, flushed face reddened a deeper shade than normal. My eyes widened, breath halting and my heart jumped. _How can I still feel like this?_

"Heyyy~" he said in his raspy voice, a wide grin spreading across his face. My heart and lungs, literally, just blew up. Imploded. I'm dead. I can die now. Avoid the heartbreak and die right here. Frozen to the bone, the faces of both guys I am madly in love with burned into my mind. Right here, right now.

"Virginia," Kyoya growled, frowning at me. "Come back with me and we can put this all behind us."

"I'm sorry. Who are you?" I leap off of my perch, slamming my sleeping feet into the white covered cement floor and walking away from him. "I'm going home to my empty house. Care to join me? Damian?" We leave, Kyoya glaring at our backs.


	63. Chapter 63 Moving On

**WELP! I have finished writing this entire story... There's maybe... 6 more chapters after this one. I have yet to type any of them yet, though, and I'm lazy and in pain and tired because of these stupid people at the mall. My friend and I had been walking around all day, our feet hurt, my wrist was killing me, we were tired and needed to break a few dollars for bus fare. But, for some reason, no one at the mall would give us change.. They swore they were saving it for the weekend and could not give us one single dollar in change... So then we went to the bus, begging to let us on, and the bus driver stared at us, blankly, and said "What the f*#& you want me to do?" ... And then we were all yelled at by our family _ Ugh...**

**Chapter Sixty Three**

It's been weeks since the incident on the bridge. More than a month. Kyoya is still with Ayume. I'm still single, as always. I hang out with Damian just about everyday. He never mentioned what happened with his "fiancé", so I've never asked. I'm back to my antisocial ways. Mainly speaking to Damian and hanging out with him, and, of course, Nekozawa-Sempai, as he's taken a fancy to Damian's darkness. I still see Hikaru and Kaoru, and they show up here just about every other weekend, when they're not bothering poor Haruhi. And, of course, Linzy and Honey-Sempai show up asking for cake; Mori-Sempai dragging Joy along, if he can find her, seeing as she has a habit of disappearing from the face of the Earth whenever convenient to her(which is normally when any of us go looking for her).

It's becoming Spring, a dreadful season. Quite around the time Damian left that first time… End of March, early April. When the depression normally returns, the allergies take over and it all gets brighter and more colorful. But, this time, Damian said he would stay. He won't leave… He can't…

It's afternoon now. Friday. School just got out over an hour ago and I'm having movie night at my house. My dad's gone out for the night. I've no idea where he keeps going, but he's barely around when I have people over.

Damian's coming over, along with the Hitachiin's. No lights are on, as usual. The TV is set up, movies stacked all around the room. The kitchen is stocked with soda, chips and the like, along with real food, of course.

_Ding~ Dong~_

I turn, looking up from my computer, to look at the door. Within a second, I've jumped up, opened the door and gotten back to my spot at the computer on the stairs. The door opens fully to reveal the tall, black haired, Damian. "Hey~"

"Yo." I look up at him, grinning, but stare away when my heart starts to race. This is how it is now. I've fallen back into the old routine. Stay up all night, texting and calling him. Sleep in school. Hang out with him or on the computer after school. And it continues on like that. All week. I don't know how I get myself into this stuff. I told myself never again. But, here I am. And still, no Voice to tell me no. The worst part is, I don't know how much longer I can go on like this. When I see him, my heart races and practically jumps out of my chest. I can't breathe. My face turns red. I can't stop shaking. I'm still in love with him. And not just him. I can't get Kyoya out of my head.

"So," I start, shutting my laptop and leaning my arms on my knees. "What are we watching? Or is it the Hitachiin's turn to choose?" "Haha, them, I guess."

"Ah, of course. So, it could be anything." I smirk, thinking of what they could possibly want to watch. My hand moves up to pull at the black bandana around my neck, readjusting it over my black tank top, a rarely used shirt of mine.

I look up at Damian to see him grinning, the bandana in his hand. My eyes widen. _When did he…_ I grab for it but he pulls away.

"Aww, come on~ Pleaseeee give it back?" While he contemplates the offer, I launch across the hall, tackling him and grabbing a hold of the bandana. He stumbles, shocked, but keeps his stance. Before I know what's happened, I fall back, onto one of the steps, Damian falling over me. I look up, seeing him only an inch away. He pulls the bandana again and I topple over, landing on top of him, into his lap. I ignore the slamming sensation of my heart into my ribcage, trying to pull the fabric from his hands. A light thud is heard from behind us as two voices sing in harmony, "We're home!"

"Oh… Wow, should we leave you two alone?" I fall over, onto my back on the floor, staring up at them. "B-but, he stole my bandana…"

The two red-heads look up at Damian, no bandana in sight as he shrugs and laughs.

"It would seem," Hikaru whispers to Kaoru as I run into the TV room after Damian. "that she has moved forward."

"Or," Kaoru replies, a hint of worry in his voice. "backward."

The two frown, nodding in agreement.


	64. Chapter 64 Storm

**Well, I know how much all of you want to kill me for bring Damian back, but I figured since he was the entire reason for most of the story... he kind of needed to stay, somehow, yeah? So, there he is :D And here's another awful chapter(I actually like it but you'll see why it's awful) to kill you faster. Because it's getting closer and closer to the end D**

**Chapter Sixty Four**

"So," I start, falling into my chair with a huff. "What are we watching? Your pick." I wave my hand off in the direction of the DVD stacks as the twins seem to dive towards them.

"Ooh! I say-"

"We watch-"

"Harry Potter!"

They hold up a black case, recognizable as Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows… Part two. _Uh-oh.. They're in for a surprise._

"We haven't seen this one yet. Just the first part." Hikaru places the disk in the DVD player, picking up the remotes and spreading out on the floor next to Kaoru.

"Alright~" I hide a smirk, running off to the kitchen for the rest of the snacks. When I return, the lights are all off and the title is just popping up on the screen. I sit back on the leather couch, Damian on the other end.

"W-what?" Hikaru and Kaoru shout together. It's over halfway through the movie, as everyone is gathered in the Hall, moving the injured and deceased. The camera zoomed in on the group of red-heads, gathered around a body, crying. George falls over on Ron, crying heavily. At this point, I look over to Hikaru and Kaoru, my own eyes damp. No matter how many times I watch this movie, I always cry at this precise moment. The Hitachiin's are sitting up, cross-legged, holding the other, desperately, blubbering and exploding with tears and wails. _I'm sure they've been comparing themselves to the Weasley twins and are now imagining the other dying._

The movie ends and they seem to still be clinging to each other as they turn around to see me, practically falling over, leaning on Damian's shoulder. _Every time we watched a movie, no matter the position we started in, we always ended up like this… Even all those years ago. I don't understand it._

I sat up, yawning as I noticed the time. 21:50(9:50). _How did it get so late?_

"What now? We don't have school tomorrow, so now what?" Hikaru asks, standing up, Kaoru following suit as they're holding hands.

I look towards the window, a sudden pounding coming from it as it starts to pour. My eyes light up. "Rain! Let's go outside!" "Sure, why not?" Kaoru shrugs.

"Yayy~" Damian grins, following me out the door, both of us pulling on heavy, black sweatshirts. I run out front, jumping right into a huge puddle. The Hitachiin's run over, grabbing me and pulling me with them as they skip around the yard. After a while, Hikaru and Kaoru start wrestling, falling into a giant puddle. Damian and I did the same, reverting back to the tug-of-war from earlier.

Loud rumbling from not-too-far startled everyone. I slipped, stumbling over a tree stump and falling backwards, landing myself at the bottom of said tree, my head bashing into the side and cutting my arm against a sharp branch, burning going all through my body.

"Nng.." I groan, holding my head with my uninjured left arm. I look down to see a puddle of thick red forming around my side, washing away with the mud and rain.

"Virginia!" Within moments, Hikaru and Kaoru manage to slide over next to me, latching onto my sides. "Are you okay?"

"Wait, I was trained for this." Damian appears in front of me, staring into my eyes. "Did you hit your head?" "No, I just like to hold onto my head for fun…" Even though the words were slurred, and I was dizzy, I managed to roll my eyes and get a chuckle out of them all.

He went through a series of questions and tactics he'd learned in military school years before. Finally, he said, "are you able to stand?" I faltered for a second, deciding whether or not my legs were stable. I reached forward for a hand, and, with help, I succeeded in standing up. I didn't get too far, though, before I fell behind, suddenly getting dizzy. The sky lit up, and, before I knew it, my body was overtaken with a burning sensation, as if I'd been set on fire and my vision blurred. Last I heard was a shout and "I wasn't taught that…" before it all went silent.


	65. Chapter 65 Strike Three

**Awww damn I swore I posted this this morning... I bet I dreamt it.. Damn... I got home, happy and excited from Warped Tour, sun burnt, legs dying under me, etc. Headache. And really really happy cause I met BOTDF again, third time, and I got to speak to Dahvie and he gave me a free SGTC bracelet and he spoke to me after I told him about how much their music had helped me get out of depression last year, when no one else could, or cared to. And I was all excited and happy and was gonna be the nice person and post a second chapter in one day because of my amazing mood, even though I'm in pain and might be dead tomorrow, and have a headache. Only to realize that I had NOT posted anything this morning so I had no reviews or favorites to come back to. It hurts. It really does... Anyway, here you go. Maybe I'll post tomorrow, if I'm still alive. If not, I'll post on Monday... or Tuesday**

**Chapter Sixty Five**

_Everything was so… white… and clean. I couldn't move of breathe. All around was a bright glow of nothing. Even though there wasn't anything to be seen, for miles if it were a field, or even a tiny box, everything was familiar. So similar._

_As expected, the light blue glow seemed to appear from nowhere; a tall, slim woman with red hair and a warm smile coming with it._

"_Hello, Virginia," she hums. "You never could avoid trouble, could you?" She frowns, but it somehow seemed polite and welcoming at the same time._

"_I know. I felt it this time. The heat. The shock. The pain… I felt it all. My entire body. It hurts…" If it were possible, I would have been hugging myself, trying to sooth the pain and chills that I still felt._

"_I could not help you this time. Not fast enough, anyway. You were hurt. You were bleeding and hit your head. How many times must you get hurt before you realize your mistake?" She said it as if it were a worried mother scolding her toddler. A warning, wrapped up in a warm blanket._

"_I know my mistakes, I just can't seem to stop making them…"_

"_Do not worry. Soon, you will be given a choice. A hard choice, yes, but I am sure you will choose the correct path."_

"_I'm not good at choosing… I never know whether to pick right from wrong. Either way, I end up getting hurt."_

"_You will know. And you will be happy." She smiled that heartwarming smile before stepping back. "I must be gone soon. Any questions?"_

"_Um… no… Wait, yes. I've asked you before, if there was anything special with me. And soon after, I became faster than sound, almost as fast as light. And the Voice…"_

"_Ah, of course you would wonder. Side effects, yes. That tends to happen to some people. I believe you've noticed _another _development, yes?"_

"_uh… I can… I can hear… well, I can understand. I know what people feel and think… I know what they know…"_

"_Has this been useful?"_

"_I suppose… Occasionally."_

_She hummed, smiling. "I believe it is time for me to go."_

"_And me? Do I get to survive again?"_

"_Uh… well, you will just have to see." The blue glow fades, leaving me alone in the white space. It suddenly feels closed, alone. My mind whirls, suddenly making me dizzy. I spin, seeing two images, far off in the distance. They grow, larger, closer, until I can see them almost perfectly._

_To the left stands tall, sparkling, golden gates. All around them, different shades of blues and greens blended together. Next to those, in the distance, stood another gate. Sharp, pointed spikes lined the tips of the blood red fence. The atmosphere around it was a horrifying black, shooting up balls of fiery red. Screams and cackling laughter seemed to emanate out. _

_I felt myself being dragged forward, closer and closer. The air around me became hot, scorching all over my nonexistent body. The sky turned black, surrounding me in a heavy, suffocating fog. I wanted to scream, but nothing came out as the burning covered my entire body._

_Dark red and black faces entered my sight, caving in on me. Horns and fire. All of them laughing at me. My body convulsed in pain, the weight getting heavier and heavier until I shot out, throwing myself into the white light and latching onto whatever I could as the weight lessens._


	66. Chapter 66 Kyoya's Decision

**So, I had planned on updating earlier... But I was up until 5am(Sunday night/Monday morning) watching Invader Zim and pretty much just obsessing over Jhonen Vasquez, my absolute favorite cartoonist/comic artist. He's freaking awesome. And he hates people :D And hugs... He's insane and an insomniac, and spends all night drawing and procrastinating on his real work with drawing stuff he wasn't told to... Just like I did for Manga/Anime club this year :D And all of his characters and insane and hate people and spend their lives killing people or attempting world domination. This guy is freaking amazing!  
><strong>

**Anywayyyyyyyyyy, I spent the whole night drawing weird monster creatures that take over your body through bodily functions and all of the bacteria in your body... And while I had the computer to myself, I took a nap instead. And drew a weird alien potato baby. Sunburns make me tired. And lack of sleep... And exposure to sun... in general... So... Here's a chapter to hopefully make up for the lost times... If you don't enjoy it I will have to murder you all. **

**Chapter Sixty Six**

I sat at the desk in my room, scribbling into my ever present notebook and checking over all of the latest expenses of the Host Club. It's amazing how much money those idiots spend on a daily basis.

"It just doesn't make sense…" I mumbled, dropping my pen onto the wood surface of the desk and pressed my forehead into my hands. _We're really down that much since Virginia left? Half of the girls seemed more than pleased to be rid of her. So why are we _down_ money?_ I held my head in my hands, pressing my thumb and forefinger into my temples, trying to ward off the thudding in my head. I turned to stare at the clock. _Almost midnight. Oh, great._ I groaned, right as my phone began beeping, signaling a call. I picked it up from the corner of my desk, recognizing, right away, the Hitachiin's phone number. _Why would they be calling me? Weren't they at Virginia's?_

I flipped it open, holding it close to my ear. "Yes?" All at once, both voices started yelling into the receiver, for once, not in sync. "Kyoya! Kyoya! Help!" "We need help!" "What do we do?"

I stared at the phone, amazed. "Both of you, calm down. You sound like Tamaki. Breathe. Now, one of you. What's wrong?"

"We were playing in the storm," one starts, frantic.

"And we were all play wrestling and joking around-"

"But, then thunder started-"

"And she fell-"

"And then there was lightning-"

"And she won't wake up!"

"Wait," I spoke, shutting up their rambling. "Slowly and calmly. She?" My eyes narrow, glaring down at the desk. _She couldn't be…_

"Virginia… Lightning… Hospital…She-"

Before they could continue, I hung up, closing the phone and pocketing it. I pulled the black raincoat from the back of my chair, dropped my notebook in the pocket and went directly to the front door before one of the maids stopped me; a new one.

"Ootori-kun. It's raining and it's late. We cannot have you going out. You'll get sic-" she stopped, shrinking under my glare.

"I'm going to the family hospital. Call the limo round."

"O-of course, Ootori-kun."

The limo pulled up to the main door of the closest of our hospitals and I didn't bother to wait before jumping out of the car and hurrying into the lobby. Occupying two of the seats was a drenched pair of red-headed twins, heads hanging low, hands connected and hanging between their legs. I walked straight up to them, grabbing them both by the collars of their shirts and pulling them up. They looked startled, but not shocked to see me.

"What. Happened?" I hiss, glaring down at the both of them.

"W-well, we were at Virginia's house and we all wanted to go play in the rain. So, Kao and I started wrestling in the mud, and Virginia and Damian were play wrestling and she slipped-" Hikaru was speaking so hurriedly, I almost missed it.

"Virginia and _who?"_

He-he didn't hurt her. She slipped," Kaoru stammers, just as quickly. "She cut her arm on a branch and banged her head into a tree. She said she could walk, but when we tried to go back inside, she fell behind."

"And then… lightning." Hikaru ended.

"She… she was struck by lightning… Again?" My eyes widen slightly as I drop them, letting them fall back into their chairs. "You're both on cleaning duty for the rest of the year." I turn, walking towards the front desk.

"W-what? Why?" Hikaru shouts, suddenly, standing. "We didn't do anything!" I turn, slowly, sending a glare in his direction. He backs away, but doesn't stand down. "I put you two in charge of watching her. I couldn't protect her. It was your job. And look what's happened." I turn back to the desk, putting on my fake, polite, host smile, as hard as it is. "Hello. Kyoya Ootori. Might I know where the girl who was struck by lightning is?"

She falters. "U-um, well, Mr. Ootori. S-she is in critical condition. The doctors are seeing to her now."

I lean closer, pushing up my glasses so as to hide my eyes. I change my voice, the slightest pitch, so that only she might hear it. "I'm sorry. I did not realize. But I must know where she is. If that isn't understood-"

"O-of course! Please, accept my deepest apologies. Room 237. If there is anything you need…"

I smile, thanking her, and rush to the room. Stopping outside, there is a small window on the door. Doctors surround her frail, lifeless body. I push open the door, standing to the side. My heart stops when I notice what they're doing.

"One. Two. Three. _Clear!_" Her body jumps, with no other reaction. _Oh my God. I hadn't thought…_ "One. Two. Three. _Clear!_" Her body convulses, eyes widening and gasping for air before she latches on to my arm, pulling me towards her as her eyes close and her breathing stabilizes.

The doctors stare at me, bewildered, as they pack everything up and mark down notes on the clipboard. I look down at her, hair falling over her eyes, a strangled expression on her face. The grip on my arm hadn't loosened, as I pull up a chair and sit down, brushing the hair from her face. I feel stinging behind my eyes and moisture under them. Only when I listed a hand to my face did I realize tears. _I can't believe her…_

I watch her, my one arm trapped between both of hers, one of her arms wrapped up in bandages, matching the one wrapped slightly around her head. My free hand smooth's her hair back, petting her hair and caressing her cheek.

"Father, I apologize," I say aloud, knowing full well the presence behind me. "I can not marry Ms. Takumi. If Virginia makes it, and accepts me back into her life, I don't plan on ever leaving her side. You can disinherit me. Disown me. I don't care. I am not leaving her again."

"Kyoya-"

"No. Father, I love her. And I want nothing more than to be with her. If you can't understand that, I don't care. Because if she accepts me, I will be by her side until she wishes me gone. Only then will I do as you say."

"Kyoya, I trust you to do the right thing. In standing up to me, you have proven yourself. I respect that."

I spin around, staring at him. _He agreed?_

"But, if she does not want you, you are to marry whomever I choose."

"Of course. Only if she does not want anything to do with me."

"Then, I will respect your decision and I leave you with her. I will see you at home." He nods, walking out and closing the door.

_What just happened?_ I stare down at Virginia's solemn face as she hugs my arm. I resume my previous position, petting her hair down. Her skin is hot, burn marks hidden on the sides of her face and neck, some down her arms.

I hold onto her, pressing my lips to her forehead. My eyelids feel heavy, drooping; my head lowering onto my folded arms on the side of the bed, still cradling her injured arm in mine.

_I only hope she still does accept me. That is all I can hope for. I never want to be separated from her again. She is my all._

My eyes shut completely, sleep taking over.


	67. Chapter 67 Discovery

**Not sure why... But I'm feeling a dark air about me lately... I don't know whether to blame it on all of the insomnia/sunlight/Jhonen Vasquez or what... But I feel like something or someone is always watching me and somewhere in the back of my head, there are creatures. I close my eyes and they're there. Tiny little demons controlling my brain. I don't know... Weird... Anyway, here's a chapter**

**Chapter Sixty Seven**

Cool air sweeps my hair back, tickling my face and neck. All over my body, I burn. My head pounds, feeling heavy and groggy, as if I'd slept for months.

Behind closed eyelids, I can still see a painfully bright light. My whole body feels numb and my right arm feels heavy, unable to move. I shift my left arm, feeling a new gust of cold air hit me, and cover my eyes with the back of my hand. Slowly, I open my eyes, seeing a perfectly white room.

_Oh, no. Am I dead? If I'm dead, why am I in so much pain? I thought I'd escaped Hell._

I feel movement on my right. I roll my head to the side, seeing something I hadn't ever thought to see again. Short, messy black hair hung over his eyes, glasses fallen from his sleeping face. His head was resting on one of his arms, curled up with my right arm, a white bandage covering mine. His other arm was draped over my waist, protectively.

I look around, searching for just about anything. My eyes catch sight of a phone, placed on a table next to me, just out of reach. I lean over, stretching my arm as much as I can, but it's still just passed my fingertips.

I feel pressure on my right arm, then on my waist. I'm pulled back, away from the table, my head turned, bringing me face to face with Kyoya's, not a centimeter from him. His arm wrapped tighter around my waist, the other one going around my back as he stared into my eyes. Suddenly, his lips crashed against mine, pulling me closer.

A second later, he pulled away, not receiving a reply from me. I stare at him in wonder. "…the Hell…"

He chuckles, breaking into a grin. "Oh, thank God you're okay. You're out for two straight days and all you have to say is 'the hell'? As long as it's something, I suppose…" He sighs, a light smirk slowly stretching across his face.

"…What are you doing here? And what do you mean two days?"

"What am _I_ doing here? _You're_ in the hospital."

"Well, I expected as much. I managed to escape Hell, and I'm sure as hell, _you_ wouldn't be what I saw in Heaven." I pull away, scooting up on the bed and away from him.

He sighed, sitting back on his chair. "Virginia, I would like to apologize for everything that I have put you through. I am sorry and would like you to reconsider-"

"Reconsider? Reconsider _what_? You're with Ayume."

"No, I'm not. I ended it with her."

"Kyoya, you chose your father over me. Yes, I understand family should always come first, and I'm not ever going to ask you to pick me over them, but you broke it off with us to date some bitch that your father chose. I can't go my whole life being tossed aside for other girls. And Damian-"

"_Damian_ didn't show up _once_!" he snarled, enraged. His eyes seemed to burn into my face. "He was _with you_ when you got hurt, but what did he do to help? Check if you had a concussion? Well, that's amazing! Give him a fucking award! But I haven't seen him since and I haven't left your side for even a second since you were checked in! And look at _him!_ You tossed _him_ aside when your parents didn't approve! And he ditched you for his girlfriend, who he then ditched for you! Who says that won't happen again?"

"I never tossed him aside. Even when everyone knew, I continued talking to him and hanging out with him. No matter what they said. You do everything your father says." My head hung between my knees, my eyes hidden behind bangs. I frowned as the tears started coming. "And once he says to leave again-" I cut off, choking back the tears and sobs.

He didn't say anything. Didn't make a sound. The chair slid back and I felt an added weight in front of me on the bed. A thin, pale hand reached under my chin, cupping my face in his hand and lifted me to look at him, once again directly in front of me. He was kneeled in front of me on the bed, holding himself up on one hand and leaning towards me. He spoke softly.

"Virginia, I swear to you. I will never leave you again unless you sincerely want me to. My father understand this. He knows how dedicated I am to you and promised he will not set me up on any more business-related romances, unless you want nothing to do with me. Only then will I do as he wants. But, right now, all I want is to be with you." He leaned in closer, brushing the hair from my face.

"Because I am completely, absolutely in love with you." He closed the distance, pulling our lips together.


	68. Chapter 68 Choice

**WELL, first off:  
>xGrellSutcliffx: Don't bring technicalities into my imagination. It just makes everything far more confusing than it needs to be :P And it wasn't just Invader Zim. It was... Jhonen Vasquez.. in general. My favorite cartoonistartist. One of.. at least. My favorite comic book artist/writer. And ONE OF fave artists. He's freaking amazing. I don't care how many times I rant about him, he's worth it. Plus, I have insomnia...**

**And second, I'm slightly dead. Can't move much. Fell off bike on way to movie night at friends house the other night and ripped up both my legs and my left hand... Hrmm.. So, I might actually type stuff up since I hate having to... move. Painful. **

**Chapter Sixty Eight**

It's been almost two weeks. They are still refusing to release me. Kyoya has become less frequent with visits, mainly coming with the Host Club. We haven't mentioned the kiss of anything of the sort since it happened. He seems rather distant, but I catch him watching me whenever they visit, occasionally watching between Haruhi and me, deep in thought.

Today, one of the nurses showed up, telling me I had a visitor. A visitor. Singular. As in just one. I sit up on the bed, turning towards the door as it clicks open. My eyes widen as the black haired boy walks in. He wore black skinny jeans and a light, black sweatshirt, chains hanging from his pants and spikes all down his arms.

"Damian?"

"Heyyy~" He grins, laughing. "How you feeling?"

"…Deathly. Just waiting till they agree to release me. Taking forever."

"You were struck by lightning."

"And?"

"Wouldn't that be painful? And expected of them to keep you?"

"No. I can't even remember how long they kept me last time, but I know it wasn't this long."

He cocked his head to the side. "Last time?"

"Yup."

"Meaning?" "Not the first time."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Woah."

The door opened again, Kyoya walking in. He glared at Damian, then in my direction, before checking the charts and exiting the room, the infamous purple glow emitting from him.

"He really hates me," Damian observed, laughing once more.

"Understandable," I sigh, leaning back. _Oh, God. Kyoya, please come back. I need you here. Don't get mad.._ "He's very… possessive, as of late."

"Why? You don't belong to him."

"Well, he-" The door opened again, Kyoya having returned, holding a package, which he placed on one of the chairs.

"Sorry to intrude," he said, smiling his host smile, his words heavily laced with sarcasm. "I need to have a word with Virginia. May we have a moment?"

"Whyyyy~?"

"Or, you could simply leave."

"She's my bestest friend."

"That's wonderful, though I don't really care. She's my girlfriend."

"You don't want me to leave, right?"

Both heads turn to me, awaiting an answer. I hesitate, the words of the woman echoing in my head:

"_Soon, you will be given a choice. A hard choice, but I am sure you will choose the correct path."_

Choose. Damian or Kyoya. I have years with Damian. My _bestest friend_. But who says he won't leave again? Back to his fiancé. Guy best friends are supposed to be fun. Drama free. But, once the feelings develop…

And then there's Kyoya. Who's been with me almost all year. Who, not too long ago, told me he loved me and stood up to his father to be with me. But, he could revert back to that at any time.

"C-can both of you just leave?" I look down, frustrated. I'd seen their faces. They were both shocked. As was I.

"Of course." Kyoya agreed, reluctantly.

"But… but, whyyy?"

"She said to leave. Now get out." I heard the pain in Kyoya's voice, but I couldn't help it. The door opened and they left, but not before Kyoya connected eyes with me, then nodded towards the package on the chair. _"For you,"_ he thought(yes, he knows of that "power" too…).

I look up at the room, all alone. The lone package sat on the chair across the room. I stood, walking over to it. I'd already insisted on wearing my own clothes the day I woke up, so I have on long, black camouflage shorts, just passed the knees, and a slightly oversized, black band tee.

I pick up the package, walking back to the bed and sitting down in the middle. Medium weight, white package. No postage or anything. I rip open the top with my finger, revealing a soft, black fabric. Pulling it out entirely, my heart thuds. A long, black, white and grey blanket. Smooth surface. Jack Skellington's skull takes up the majority of the blanket.

_It's my blankie… In one piece. Smooth… Clean. He bought me a new one?_ I hold it to my face, pressing it against my cheek, hugging it to me. I can't believe he got me a new one. The familiar, soft fabric comforts me, calming me. _I can't believe him…_

"I knew you'd like it."

I throw myself across the room, tackling Kyoya into a hug and burying my face in his shoulder, blanket never leaving my arms. He wraps his arms around my waist, pressing his face into my hair, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Does this mean I win?"

I playfully smack his arm, grinning. "Oh, shut up. There was never a doubt in my mind. If I had a choice, I promise you, I would choose him. No question about it."

He growled, nuzzling his face into my neck.

"See? No choice. You'd have had him killed. Look at you. Like a kitten. Hey, speaking of which, Sabbath has been home all alone…"

"Don't worry. I was unsure of when you would be released this time, so I had him brought to my house for the time being. He's happily living a life of luxury, sleeping all over my bed."

I smile, leaning away from the hug. "Thank you."

"Anything for you, Love."

"When did you start speaking like Jack Sparrow?"


	69. Chapter 69 Insanity

**Just a filler chapter. Was fun to write xD **

**Chapter Sixty Nine**

Almost a month. I have not left the hospital at all, only seeing the Host Club and my dad, occasionally. Becoming overly obsessed with the computer, once again. I need to get out of here. Soon.

The room seems to be closing in on me. I feel as though I'm being watched. I've no idea how much longer I can take it.

I sat, in the middle of the made bed, cross legged, staring at the wall. My giant headphones hang round my neck, blasting random, Satanic music. I'm not sure how long I've sat like this, but last I checked, they were serving breakfast. I believe they just called for dinner.

My eyes stay glued to the wall, not paying any mind when people come and go.

"Hello, Virginia," Kyoya says, entering with notebook in hand.

"Hi."

"Something wrong? I hear you haven't moved all day."

"They'll know."

"…Who?"

"_Them._" I hiss, quietly as possible.

"Who are _They_?"

"They're staring at me. Waiting for me. One wrong move and They will know."

"So, you haven't moved all day?"

"All weekend."

"…Is the hospital really that bad that you're going crazy?"

"Not crazy. Schizophrenic… Again… But, yes."

"Come on. Get up. No one's here." He went to pull me from the bed, but I jumped, falling backwards onto the floor, eyes rolling all around my head.

"They'll. Know."

"You've only little over a week left here. Suck it up."

"They'll get here before that."

"No, _They_ won't."

"They're coming now. They'll be here soon. And I will die."

"Alright, fine. I'll see if I can get you out tomorrow."

"Dead."

"Fine, one hour."

I grinned, leaping into his arms and hugging him tight around the neck. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I might just survive!"

"Baka."

"Loveeeee~ You~ Kyo-chan~"


	70. Chapter 70 What the?

**Very, very short. Quite like the last chapter. Honestly, this chapter and the last one are both just fillers. I was bored and these were fun to write, so I felt the need to add them in somewhere. I fit them in wherever possible :P It was fun to write. Anyhoodle, since these are just fillers, you get two chapters in one day :D Aren't I swell? Actually, I'm just in a great mood because my legs don't hurt as much anymore, the cuts are healing, I got to stay up till 5am to watch Doctor Who(which is when I posted the last chapter, also in a good mood) and then I got to skip the first shift of work for rain and watch more Doctor Who AND my new Sonic Screwdriver came in the mail :D **

**So you all benefit because I'm a nerd.**

**But a REALLY, amazingly, awesomely, COOL nerd. Anyone who says different will feel my wrath! O_e *pointing placstic Sonic at all of your heads***

**Chapter Seventy**

It was the first I'd seen of her in quite a while, outside of the hospital. And I'd say she was in greater spirits than I'd ever seen her.

Club was just ending, only very few slackers lagging behing. Behind the closed doors, mumbled words were thrown carelessly around.

"But, you have to~"

"I change my mind-"

"You lost. You have to. It'll be funny! Go ahead!"

"But-"

"GO!"

The heavy double doors slammed open, revealing an excited Virginia, eyes wide in anxiety and possible insanity. Her tight, camouflage jeans were ripped in both knees, black, fitted t-shirt hanging loosely over her black spike belt and chains. Her face was painted with random, black lines and splotches all around her eyes. She seemed to scan the room before her eyes landed on me, making her jump and run directly into my chest and grab onto my shirt, wrinkling it. Her eyes grew wider than even Haruhi's when she finally spoke. "My hands. They're too big. My hands are too big!"

I stared down at her, eyebrows scrunching together. As overjoyed as I was in that moment to be this close to her, I was so overly confused. "What are you…?"

"My hands! They're HUGE! I need smaller hands-" Suddenly, an idea flooded through her thoughts and her eyes brightened, head craning to the side to stare at Honey-Sempai. Her hands slowly dropped from my shirt as she disappeared and reappeared at his side. He wailed, running away, screaming and flailing his arms with his bunny flying behind him. Tears flooded from his eyes as she chased him three times round the room, yelling something along the lines of, "I need smaller hands! Honey! Give me your hands! I need your hands!" to which he responded with longer, high pitched wailing and "Vee-chan's scaring me". Suddenly, she came to a halt, stopping at a random table and letting all emotion wipe from her face, as if nothing had just happened.

"Never mind. All gone now."

She then walked, mechanically, out of the room, shutting the door behind her and leaving a shocked Host Club and a frantic Honey. From the hallway, I heard more whispered arguments.

"There, it's done. Are you happy?"

"Very."

"Give me my money."

"Fine, fine. See you on YouTube later."

The last voice seemed to laugh before disappearing, followed by the other. I turned back to the hosts to see they are all still unmoved, still shocked.

"What just happened?"


	71. Chapter 71 Gone

**I'm in quite the great mood, and I wasn't going to post this chapter tonight, because I was lazy and didn't want to see the end to this story... I hate ending stories... Always have. That's why my last fanfic that I wrote for myself was 11 notebooks long before I decided I was wasting far too much money on this story that was going nowhere... But, I'm in an amazing mood, because I LOVE London and have just spent all night watching the Olympics opening ceremony, I LOVE Benedict Cumberbatch(Sherlock), the 100 foot tall Voldemort(my idol D) and Mary Poppins and everything...British hahaha So, here it is... the...**

**LAST CHAPTER EVER! ENJOY YOUR BRUTAL DEATH AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER(seeing as I dont need any more readers, if I have no story D)**

Tell me, actually, at the end of this, Comment with whether or not you would like a sequel. Obvious what the sequel would be about. Tell me if you want one

**Chapter Seventy One**

"Aww~ Mommy! My darling daughter Haruhi won't answer her phone!" Tamaki bawled, falling to his knees in tears.

"Tamaki."

"Yes, Mommy?"

"Shut up." Kyoya smirked as the blond fell into his corner of the room. Music Room 3 was completely cleaned up, bags and boxes of costumes and decorations for the party that night sitting by the double doors. Hikaru and Kaoru sat on top of each other on one of the couches, bored. Honey and Mori sat on the couch opposite them, Linzy next to Honey and Joy next to Mori. Kyoya say, with his computer open, bag on the back of his chair, black notebooks open, at his usual table. His brows were scrunched together, eyes narrowed at the screen with his glasses slowly slipping down his nose.

"Please, Tamaki, make yourself useful at least. Call Virginia and find out where she is. We had planned to go out to dinner before the party, but she isn't answering her phone. Probably still asleep. Please, call for me."

The blond automatically brightened, jumping up and pulling out his phone. "Anything for our other beautiful daughter."

Kyoya ignored him, growing tired of having to inform him that she was not his daughter and couldn't possibly be, as they were dating.

Tamaki, on the other side of the room, grew impatient at the beeping on the other end of the line. Finally, the call went through. "Virginia! Where are you? We're all so worried!… I can't hear you. Where are you? W…Wait WHAT? What do you mean?"

Everyone turned to stare at the teenage boy yelling into his phone. His violet eyes widened, jaw dropping as he stared at Kyoya. "W-what do you mean? How could you… Kyoya was waiting for you! Why didn't you tell us!"

Within seconds, the black haired boy was hovering over Tamaki, one hand pushing up his glasses, the other hand held out for the phone.

Instead, the boy dropped the phone with a loud CLUNK onto the floor, letting the entire room hear the long dial tone.

"Tamaki, what did she say? Tamaki? Tamaki! BAKA! What did she say?" Kyoya rarely lost his cool, collected demeanor anymore, so once he did, there was nothing to stop the oncoming rampage. The hosts cleared out, hiding behind couches and under tables, watching with bewilderment the two boys in the center of the room.

"She… she said… She was sorry. But she was going to have to c-cancel your date… Indefinitely…"

"W… what? What are you talking about? And why are you so upset over that?"

"She's gone. And she's not coming back."

The entire room silenced. Everyone's eyes widened. They waited. The tension rose over one hundred times the normal rate in the room.

"What. Did. She. Say?" Kyoya hisses under his breath, glaring at ths blond to hide the overwhelming pain in his chest and eyes.

"She's moved to London."

All members of the Host Club had now gathered in Kyoya's bedroom as he ran around, destroying the once perfectly neat and tidy room. Books littered the floor, clothing on top of that. His laptop was open on his desk and the hosts sat around a table and on sofas in the sitting area of the room, silently staring at him.

"Kyoya, calm down, please."

"Kyoya…"

"Shadow Lord! C'mon. We never thought we'd be trying to tell YOU, of all people, not to do something so rash."

"Kyoya-Sempai. Are you sure you should do this?" "Kyo-Chan~ Vee-Chan will be fine. She's happy and she can take care of herself."

The frustrated, black haired boy ignored them all, dragging out a large, leather bag and began throwing in pants, jeans, shirts and all sorts of clothing that might be useful. He closed the bag and got out a new, smaller backpack from his closet, threw in his two, black notebooks and several other things before shutting it and picking up his cell phone and dialing. Not a moment later, the line picked up.

"Hello…?" a familiar, groggy voice answered.

"Virginia. It's Kyoya."

"Hi… er… I'm… uh… I'm really sorry, Kyo. I know I shouldn't'a lef' bu' I jus' happened ta be at the airplane, waiting for someone an' I saw there was a sale on tickets to London and it was bout to leave… I… just.. Left…"

"How could you leave me? You know about my fathers deal. If I don't have you, I'm stuck with whatever stuck up 'princess' my father chooses and I can't say anything otherwise."

"So come with me."

"…What? What are you talking about?"

"I didn't mean to leave you. Really. And I know you're coming after me anyways, so, why not come find me? I give you permission."

"…" Kyoya was speechless. He had already decided, without long thought, to go after her, but only to bring her home. Not to stay.

"Or, we can make this interesting. It's the end of May. School's over. We have until the end of August off. Come find me. All of you, even. Make it a game. If you don't find me within a week of the start of school, I get to stay here, and you stay with me. If you find me, it's up to you. Hide and seek all across England."

She seemed excited and knew Kyoya's interest had peaked. He was smirking, which shocked the others in the room.

"So, do you accept?"

"I am already on my way."

"Oh, come on. You have a party going on, soon, I believe. Leave tonight, after the party. I know how much money you'll lose if you cancel. Go to your party. All of you. Then, come find me. Game officially starts tomorrow. So?"

"I accept your proposal and would love to join in on the game. I'm sure we all would. I shall fill them in on the way to the airport."

"Good boy, Kyo. Now, I'm sorry, but it's late here, and plane ride and all that. Jet lagged. Haven't slept in weeks. I'll talk to you when you arrive."

"Alright. Good night, Virginia." He hung up, turning to the still shocked hosts. "Well, everyone. I suggest you all go home and pack. Tonight, we head to England."

**So, sequel? No...? Okay, cool. Less work for me :P No, if you want a sequel, give me a few weeks to get a new notebook and start writing down some ideas. Sequel may be harder to write... But, do let me know if you actually want to hear a sequel..**


	72. New Story

**HELLO STONEHENGE!**

Just kidding…

Sorta…

Only some of you might know the reference… Don't sue me.

New story has been posted.

**Hide-And-Seek Host Club**

Check it out, if you like. I will be working more on it throughout the school year, seeing as I can't get work done during summer. But it's up and I have other chapters and stories being worked on at this very moment by the evil mole-people I enslaved last winter and am forcing to do all of my work.

Please, for the sake of the overworked mole-people, read the story! (And review and such, because for every review, I shall release ONE mole-person, freeing them to go back to the village of which they once lived, and back to their families.

If you don't review, I will know. And I will feed your mole-person to the rabid centaur behind my house.


End file.
